<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuestro vinculo by YaneAZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863304">Nuestro vinculo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaneAZ/pseuds/YaneAZ'>YaneAZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaneAZ/pseuds/YaneAZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione años atras conocio a una joven Fleur Delacour, convirtiendose en su unica amiga y formando un vinculo irrompible.</p><p>Al ingresar a su tercer año en Hogwarts, Hermione sufre un desafortunado accidente, haciendo que ya nada vuelva a ser igual.<br/>Al no sentirse aceptada Hermione pierde su contacto con su vieja amiga.<br/>Pero no sabe que está regresara para arreglar las cosas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La librería Delacour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una Hermione de nueve años estaba desempacando su maleta de viaje en su nueva habitación, ciertamente empezar una nueva vida en un lugar como Francia era un gran cambio, teniendo en cuenta que tendria que aprender un nuevo idioma y una nueva cultura, conocer nuevas personas, pero bueno, eso nunca fue un gran problema para Hermione Granger.</p><p>Al ser una pequeña amante de los libros, la castaña siempre tenia sed de conocimiento.</p><p>Aunque también tenía miedo de no encajar en este nuevo lugar, era muy inteligente y amante de los libros, pero eso no la hizo muy querida entre los niñas de su edad, siempre le  decían que era rara por preferir leer un libro, antes que hacer algo divertido, como maquillarse según ellas.</p><p>"Realmente no saben lo especial que eres al ser diferentes a ellos mi niña". Le dijo su padre en una ocasión en que la había encontrado llorando en su alcoba. </p><p>Su relación con sus padres siempre fue buena, ella y sus padres vivieron en Londres los ultimos once años, bueno, ella solo nueve años. En cambio la abuela, la madre del señor Granger vivió en Francia toda su vida. Al enfermar gravemente, su padre sin pensarlo dos veces hizo los cambios para trasladarse a Francia en un intento por cuidar a su madre. </p><p>Y aqui estaban, un pequeño pueblo a solo una hora del centro de Francia, su padre y madre tenían pensado abrir un nuevo consultorio dental en el pequeño pueblo. tampoco esque se pudiera quejar, la nueva casa era muy bonita y espaciosa, y la compartirían con su abuela, La señora Charlotte Granger, una señora de ochenta años, a la que no habia visto en cuatro años. Ella podría adaptarse rapidamente. Al menos eso era lo que decía a si misma constantemente.</p><p>"¿Ya empacaste mi niña?"</p><p>Una señora de la tercera edad entro en su habitación. Sin duda alguna su abuela era muy atenta con ella desde que llego, talvez era un intento de recuperar el tiempo perdido.</p><p>"Si abuela Charlotte, ya desempaque, ahora solo falta un lugar donde poner mis libros." Dijo señalando la enorme cantidad de libros esparcidos alrededor de la cama.</p><p>La abuela Granger miro a la castaña con asombro.</p><p>"Veo que no pierdes el tiempo."</p><p>"¿A que te refieres?" dijo la castaña confundida.</p><p>"Que muchas niñas de tu edad nunca tocarían un libro a menos que esten obligadas, para ellas lo único interesante es saber cual vestido es más hermoso o cual es el chico mas apuesto para dar su primer beso, no se que le pasa a la juventud hoy en dia." Dijo su abuela Charlotte con un tono de disgusto.</p><p>"Si bueno, no soy como las otras niñas, no me interesa ser la niña mas linda, y tampoco me interesa cual sea el niño mas apuesto de la cuidad" Dijo la castaña con una ligera expresión en el rostro de tristeza.<br/>
Era cierto ella no era como las demás.  Desde mucho antes se había dado cuenta de esto.</p><p>Charlotte al ver esto, miro a su nieta con atención.</p><p>"¿Que pasa cariño, porqué esa mirada?" El  tono de voz de abuela era de gran preocupacion y curiosidad.</p><p>"Es solo que..."</p><p>Hermione dudo en decirlo. Era un temor del cual solo tendría confianza para compartirlo con sus padres, y una abuela que no habia visto en varios años no era un de ejemplo de confianza para ella.</p><p>Pero la expresión de Charlotte era de preocupacion, dispuesta a ayudarla, y además, era su abuela, ¿que tenia de malo contarle su gran preocupación?</p><p>"Es solo que me da miedo no encajar aquí, sabes, nunca e tenido un amigo de verdad, y nunca sabre si podre encontrarlo aqui, normalmente cuando les hablo sobre la portada de algun libro salen corriendo."</p><p>Hermione miro con atención a su abuela, esperando alguna mirada de lastima como la que normalmente encontraba en el rostro de sus padres al ver que su hija no podía hacer amigos, y se encerraba en su cuarto la mayor parte del dia.</p><p>En cambio Charlotte la miro con el ceño fruncido. A Hermione le pareció graciosa esta expresión de su abuela. </p><p>"Entonces dejame decirte que son niñas tontas y mimadas que no saben lo que tienen enfrente, una niña hermosa, interesante y honesta, que estoy segura sera leal a sus amigos cuando la necesiten."</p><p>Hermione sonrio levemente mirando sus manos con timidez. "Supongo que sí."</p><p>Entonces Charlotte le dio una gran sonrisa. Señales de que se le había ocurrido una gran idea.</p><p>"Yo conosco a alguien que podria ser tu amiga."</p><p>Hermione miro a su abuela como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Acaso su abuela le pagaría a alguien para que fuera su amiga, eso sería demaciado humillante, o era que de verdad alguien seria capaz de hablar con ella sin aburrirse a los cinco segundos siendo los libros el principal tema de conversación de la castaña, no estaba segura.</p><p>"No me mires asi cariño." Dijo Charlotte con su sonrisa cada vez mas grande, sus perfectos dientes perladas estaban a la vista y sus castaños ojos la miraban como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro escondido.</p><p>A pesar de ser una mujer de la tercera edad su abuela era muy hermosa aun así teniendo su enfermedad de los huesos, ella se mantenia tan energetica como siempre, casi parecía que no estuviera enferma.</p><p>Antes de que Hermione le respondiera Charlotte la interrumpió.</p><p>"Pero primero saldremos, conosco un lugar perfecto que se que te encantara."</p><p>Al decir esto vio como su abuela tenia un brillo travieso en los ojos, como si se estubiera preparando para hacer una travesura. ¿Pero se suponía que los adultos no hacían travesuras, o si?</p><p>"¿A donde iremos?"</p><p>El tono de Hermione era de duda, al ser un lugar nuevo para ella y no saber el idioma, no sabía si en realidad le gustaria salir. En especial sabiendo que su loca abuela planeaba algo debido la gran sonrisa que tenía.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Una hora después, luego de haber guardado sus preciados libros con la ayuda de Clarlotte, ella y su abuela se encontraban frente a un establecimiento de buen aspecto.</p><p>"¡Te gusta!"<br/>
Exclamo su abuela en claro entusiasmo.</p><p>Hermione solo pudo mirar el lugar con la boca abierta.</p><p>La castaña miro el local frente a ella, era una libreria, un gran establecimiendo en realidad, de dos pisos de altura, sus paredes eran de un color azul oscuro, la entrada estaba adornada con un gran numero de flores de todo tipo.</p><p>La castaña al mirar por la ventana vio la gran cantidad de estanterías que habían llenas de libros de todos tamaños y colores.</p><p>¿Era extraño que una niña de nueve años sintiera tanta emoción por entrar a una liberia y deborar libros como loca?<br/>
Lo que más llamo su atención fue el letrero del lugar. Escrito en letras doradas y muy grandes decían Delacour.</p><p>"¿Delacour?"<br/>
Pregunto Hermione mirando a su abuela.</p><p>"Es el apellido de los dueños cariño, está es una de las librerias mas grandes de toda Francia." Su abuela terminó  mirando el letrero con nostalgia.</p><p>"Los señores Delacour llevan dirigiendo este negoció por más de cincuenta años, por cierto son una familia muy numerosa  y muy unida."</p><p>"¿Y tú los conoces?" "Quiero decir, hablas como si los conocieras."</p><p>"Claro que los conosco cariño, trabaje aqui varios años, hasta que me retire por mi enfermedad." Hermione se percato de cómo la voz de su abuela adquiría un tono nervioso al hablar.</p><p>"Pero son muy agradables ya veras, asi que no seas timida". Dijo su abuela mirandola divertida y dándole un pequeño empujón para que avanzara.</p><p>"¿Porque estaria timida?" exclamo la pequeña castaña confundida.</p><p>"Porque quiero que conoscas a una de sus hijas." Termino de decir Charlotte, mirando que expresion ponía su nieta.</p><p>"¿Qué? ¡No!" Hermione frenó estrepitosamente al escuchar que tendría que conocer a alguien. Repentinamente sus ganas de entrar se habían esfumado.</p><p>"¡No, jamas olvidalo!"</p><p>Hermione sentía como cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, su comunicación con otros niños o niñas de su edad nunca fue buena. Y que pasaba si está chica no la encontraba interesante, que haría si olvidaba como hablar frente a ella, y que pasaría si repentinamente comenzaba  a tartamudear, y si también olvidaba como respirar?</p><p>"Tranquilizate Hermione". Se dijo asi misma la castaña.<br/>
Es solo una chica que tu abuela quiere que conozcas, talvez sea interesante, talvez asi podría por fin hacer una amiga. Se volvio a decir a si misma.</p><p>"Vamos cariño, la señorita Delacour siempre a sido muy atenta con los demás, es muy amable y te puedo asegurar que le vas a caer bien." Dijo Charlotte animando a su pequeña nieta. Pero al ver que esta parecía estar clavada al suelo le dio otro pequeño empujón.<br/>
"Te puedo decir que tú y ella tendran muchas cosas en común." Volvio a decir Charlotte.</p><p>Con un suspiro la castaña miro a su abuela.</p><p>"Bien creo que puedo intentarlo." Pero solo si estás a mi lado." Respondio Hermione tomando aire.</p><p>"Claro que sí, bien cariño ven sigueme."</p><p>Tomando la mano de su nieta, Charlotte camino hasta la puerta del local.</p><p>Hermione practicamente fue arrastrada hacia adentro del lugar, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y no sabía por qué exactamente. Solo tenía que conocer a alquien. Pero su corazón no paraba de latir con velocidad.</p><p>Al entrar no pudo evitar asombrarse con el  interior. Un gran numero de libros estaban esparcidos por las estanterias que llegaban a lo alto. Al fondo se la habitación habia una escalera que daba al segundo piso, alrededor del lugar habían mesas de diferentes tamaños pintadas de un color cafe oscuro, casi llegando al negro.</p><p>"Hola Charlotte, ¿en que puedo ayudarte el dia de hoy?"</p><p>Una voz con un fuerte acento frances saco a Hermione de su asombro.<br/>
Volveando su mirada hacía el mostrador había una mujer de mediana edad. Poseía un cabello muy rubio, tenía unos ojos de un profundo color azul. La mujer le mostro una dentadura perfecta a opinion de Hermione, y valla que sabía mucho sobre dientes debido a sus padres.</p><p>"Hola Apolline, solo vine a acompañar a mi pequeña nieta Hermione a comprar un libro, es nueva en el pueblo y quería que se sintiera a gusto conociendo el lugar." Respondio su abuela a la hermosa mujer</p><p>Apolline miro a Hermione con mucho interes. La castaña se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada. Casi podría creer que leía su mente.</p><p>"¿Que tipo de libro buscas Hermione?" Pregunto al final la señora Delacour mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.</p><p>Hermione se quedo sin habla.</p><p>En realidad no sabía que buscar con exactitud, ¿que tipo de libros tendrían los franceses que llamara su atención?</p><p>"Tranquila Cariño porque no vas alrededor y buscas algo que llame tu atención." Salvo Charlotte a su nieta.</p><p>"Claro, ya regreso abuela Charlotte." Dijo la castaña con gran alivio.  Con pasos gigantesco la castaña huyo de la mirada de Apolline. Claramente esa mujer la ponía nerviosa. Como si ella pudiera leerler la mente, o simplemente estaba siendo dramática otra vez.</p><p>Mientras su abuela conversaba con la señora Delacour, Hermione camino alrededor de las estanterías mirando los diferentes tomos de libros. Poco a poco miraba sus portadas.<br/>
Estos eran libros muy avanzados para alguien de su edad, y eso a la castaña le llamo la atencion. Sus padres nunca la dejaron ver mucho más allá de los libros de primaria, que si eran interesantes pero conforme iba creciendo quería saber más, su curiosidad por  saber como funcionaba el mundo era enorme, y eso no lo encontraria en los cuentos infantiles de cenicienta.</p><p>Tan concentrada estaba la castaña buscando un libro en especifico, que no se percato que unos ojos azules la seguían con total intensidad desde que entro por la puerta.</p><p>Tomando ansiosamente un libro, Hermione lo abrio, y sintió que su mundo se acabara al ver su interior.</p><p>Sus paginas estaban en el idioma frances. Frunciendo el ceño la castaña volvio a colocar el libro en su lugar y tomo otro, con el mismo resultado lamento su suerte.</p><p>Porque su abuela la traería a una libreria donde la mayoría de sus libros serían de un idioma desconocido. Para su abuela no sería  un problema. Pero para ella sí, y valla que no había pensado en eso.</p><p>Désolé, ¿avez-vous besoin d'aide? ( Disculpa, ¿necesitás ayuda?)</p><p>Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz.  Girando sobre su hombro había una chica, tenía el cabello rubio platinado amarrado en una cola alta, miro su cuerpo y observó que era de contextura delgada, luego volvió a ver su rostro. Miro sus ojos y vio que eran de un color azul que la miraban intensamente. Esos ojos repentinamente la pusieron nerviosa.</p><p>"Yo... solo, disculpa pero no te entendi, no hablo frances, solo quiero encontrar un libro que pueda leer." Comento despacio Hermione mientras hacía un tipo de señas con las manos tratando de expresarse mejor frente a la niña francesa.</p><p>Hermione miro a la chica esperando que hablara, pero ella solo la observo. Hermione se preguntó si tenía algo en el rostro o esta chica solo era rara.<br/>
O simplemente la chica no sabía hablar su idioma.</p><p>Despues de un momento muy largo y incomodo para la pobre Hermione bajo la acosadora mirada de la rubia, ella parecio ver su incomodidad y hablo.</p><p>"Si disculpa, solo te estaba preguntando si necesitabas ayuda, es solo que te estaba viendo, que no parecias muy contenta con los libros, pero ya veo el porque."</p><p>La rubia hablo lentamente, tratando de pronunciar correctamente, y Hermione capto un fuerte acento frances en la rubia, como si le costara recordar las palabras. </p><p>"Soy Fleur Delacour encantada."</p><p>Hermione de pronto olvido como respirar. esta era la chica que su abuela quería que conociera. ¿Que se suponia que debía decir ahora?</p><p>"Respira Hermione solo respira." Se dijo a si misma en un intento por no ser un desastre total.</p><p>"Yo soy Hermione Granger." Dijo timidamente la castaña.  </p><p>"¿No eres de aqui verdad?"<br/>
"Lo digo por tu idioma por supuesto." Dijo Fleur dandole una encantadora sonrisa</p><p>Hermione de nuevo olvido como hablar. Esta chica que se notaba que era unos años mayor, y que por cierto le llevaba una cabeza de altura estaba interesada en saber sobre ella.</p><p>"No en realidad no, soy del Reino Unido en Londres. Estoy aqui con mi abuela Charlotte, solo veníamos a conseguir unos libros pero..."</p><p>"¿ La señora Charlotte es tu abuela?"<br/>
Fleur la interrumpio, con una expresión de felicidad poco disimulada en el rostro.</p><p>"¿Conoces a mi abuela?"</p><p>"Si, la señora Charlotte trabajo para nosotros muchos años, es muy querida por la familia."<br/>
Despues de eso ambas chicas se miraron sin saber que decir, en un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para Hermione, Fleur solo la miraba con una linda sonrisa.</p><p>"Disculpa, si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar tu libro, hay una sección que está asignada a aquellos extranjeros que nos visitan de otros paises."</p><p>Sin esperar una respuesta de la castaña, Fleur tomo su mano y la llevo hasta una sección apartada de libros, en las estanterias estaba escrito de que idioma estaban asignados.</p><p>"¿Que tipo de libro te gustaria leer?" Pregunto la rubia buscando entre los estantes esperando la respues de la castaña.</p><p>"Bueno siempre prefiero lo informativo algo que me pueda aprender, pero si me preguntaras que me gustaría seria los libros de ficción, siempre me a gustado leer sobre algun mundo magico, hadas o algo parecido, se que es una tonteria pero... sabes que, olvidalo, dame algo informativo."  Hermione trato de no parecer avergonzada al cambiar repentinamente de opinión<br/>
No queria que Fleur pensara que era una ñoña infantil que solo se la pasaba leyendo sobre mundos de fantasia y animales fantasticos, eso no era una buena impresión.</p><p>Pero ella nunca lo había podido evitar, le encantaban esos libros, sobre todo si había magia. Su vida era bastante aburrida además de solitaria, nunca le pasaba nada que valiera la pena contar, a veces en secreto deseaba que la magia existiera. Pero nunca admitiría eso frente a la hermosa rubia que la acompañaba.</p><p>"¿Porque dices que es una tonteria?"<br/>
Fleur paro su busqueda del estante de libros y la miro con el ceño fruncido. A Hermione le parecio adorable, pero a la vez aterrador.</p><p>"Por que la magia no existe, no creo que a las personas les guste leer mentiras escritas en un libro." La  castaña exclamo con timidez, tratando de creerse su mentira.</p><p>Fleur la miro y saco un libro de la estantería, era de un tamaño pequeño, de color verde y tenía escrita las palabras Un pequeño mago perdido.<br/>
Ella reconocio el libro al instante, era uno de sus favoritos, estaba guardado en la estantería de su cuarto.</p><p>Fleur le tendió el libro para que lo tomara.</p><p>"Nunca digas que la magia es una tonteria.<br/>
Nunca sabes cuando te podría sorprender." Comento la rubia cerrandole un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>La castaña tomo el libro con vergüenza y a la vez con una expresión de confusión debido a las ultimas palabras de la rubia.<br/>
¿A que se referia exactamente con sorprenderla? Comenzaba a pensar que esta chica en realidad si estaba loca.</p><p>"Te prestare el libro si gustas, Luego puedes devolverlo cuando termines de leerlo. Y cuando necesites otro no dudes en venir aquí a buscarme, estaré encantada de ayudarte Hermione Granger."</p><p>Hermione miro a la rubia confundida, ¿porque estaría dispuesta a ayudarla y hablar de nuevo con ella? La mayoría de los niños de su edad tratarían de tener el menor contacto con ella o de hablarle una segunda vez, siempre le decían que era rara por su adicción a los libros y su extraña obsesión por siempre querer tener la razón.<br/>
Fleur no parecia disgustada por eso, todo lo contrario, se veía contenta de volver a hablar con ella.</p><p>Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarle.</p><p>"¿Porque quieres volver a ayudarme?"</p><p>Fleur rapidamente la miro como si estubiera loca pero sin dejar que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro.</p><p>"¿Porque no querría ayudarte pequeña Mione?"</p><p>Hermione se sorprendió por el sobrenombre. Esta chica actuaba como si se conocieran desde antes. Eso de cierta manera la puso incomoda.<br/>
¿Asi era como se trataban los amigos entre si,? Ella no lo sabía, nunca había tenido un amigo.</p><p>"Es solo que, muchos niños no se acercan a mi por que dicen que soy rara, que paso con la cara enterrada entre libros o que no se divertirme, otros solo me dicen que soy aburrida y una sabelotodo irritante, los más crueles me llaman con sobrenombres  como dientes de ardilla por ejemplo." Hermione le dolio decir eso y recordarlo.</p><p>Fleur comprendio al instante a lo que la castaña se referia.</p><p>"Pero yo no soy como ellos." dijo Fleur con un claro aire de orgullo.</p><p>"No, creo que no." Dijo la castaña con una timida sonrisa, Fleur le devolvio el gesto.</p><p>De pronto Fleur parecía timida, parecía que tenia intenciones de preguntarle algo, pero sin el valor suficiente para hacerlo.</p><p>"¿Hermione?"<br/>
"¿Cariño estas aqui?"</p><p>Su abuela Charlotte llego al pequeño pasillo en el que el cual se encontraban ella y Fleur.<br/>
Cargaba una pesada bolsa llena de libros que al parecer no tenía la intención de soltar. Atras de ella venia la señora Delacour con otras dos bolsas.</p><p>¿Que tanto compro su abuela mientras ella no estaba?</p><p>"Veo que ya conocistes a la señorita Delacour."</p><p>Fleur le sonrio a Charlotte educadamente.</p><p>"Si ella me estaba ayudando a encontrar un libro." Hermione le mostro el libro a su abuela.<br/>
"Fleur me lo presto para terminar de leerlo."</p><p>Su abuela miro el libro con el ceño fruncido acomodandose las gafas que llevaba.</p><p>"Pero querida...tu ya tenías este libro en la estantería de tu cuarto junto a los demás libros de fantasia que tienes guardados. dijo inocentemente Charlotte. </p><p>"¡Qué, no claro que no abuela!"</p><p>Hermione tenia un claro sonrojo en el rostro, miro a Fleur que tenia una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras la miraba.</p><p>"Pero claro que si niña, hasta tienes aquellos dibujos de castillos y hadas en la pared de tu cuarto."</p><p>¡Abuela Charlotte!</p><p>Hermione miro a su abuela avergonzada esperando que se callara. Comenzaba a sospechar que la  estaba avergonzando a propósito.</p><p>Fleur deja escapar una pequeña risa, al ver a la castaña avergonzada. Hermione solo trató de evitar su mirada.<br/>
Entonces Charlotte entendió  lo que estaba pasando, al ver a las chicas.</p><p>"¡Claro cariño!"<br/>
"Bueno toma tu libro prestado y regresemos a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada esperandonos."</p><p>"Y ayudame con los libros, que ya no aguanto mi espalda."</p><p>Hermione corrio rapidamente a ayudar a su abuela, y tambien para tratar de escapar de la mirada de Fleur Delacour.</p><p>"Bueno Apolline, Fleur, fue un gusto verlas el dia de hoy, el lugar esta tan hermoso como siempre. Saluden a la pequeña Gabrielle de mi parte, espero que nos podamos ver en la cena de mañana."</p><p>Al escuchar esto Hermione se congelo en su lugar.</p><p>"Por supuesto que si señora Charlotte muchas gracias por invitarnos, hay estaremos como siempre."Dijo Fleur con una tierna sonrisa dirigida a Charlotte, luego mirando a Hermione guiñandole un ojo de manera traviesa.</p><p>"Claro cariño nos vemos."</p><p>Sin más que decir Hermione salio corriendo del lugar sin despedirse.</p><p>Mientras caminaban su abuela tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si se hubiera salido con la suya.</p><p>Entonces la pequeña Hermione entendio todo.</p><p>Su abuela habia pleneado todo, desde llevarla a la libreria, dejarla buscar su libro ella sola, hacer que hablara con Fleur y luego avergonzarla frente a ella.</p><p>Luego estaba el hecho de que invito a los Delacour a comer a su hogar.<br/>
Grandioso.</p><p>Fleur y Apollite vieron salir a nieta y abuela del lugar.</p><p>Fleur todavia no podia quitar la su sonrisa de su rostro.</p><p>Desde que esa niña entro al lugar supo que algo habia cambiado en ella, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan joven, y tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, más al saber que la castaña era de familia muggle.</p><p>Apollite miro a su hija con curiosidad, no todos los dias se veía a Fleur Delacour con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a menos que Gabrielle estubiera involucrada.</p><p>"¿Que pasa hija?"<br/>
"Paso algo con la nieta de Charlotte que deberia saber."</p><p>Fleur miro a madre con timidez</p><p>"Creo que la veela encontro a mi compañera."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿Amigas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En este fanfic al principio Hermione tendra la edad de nueve años, pero conforme pasen los capitulos pasaremos al cuarto libro, por lo tanto la historia se desarrollara más a fondo en el caliz de fuego.</p><p>Y al principio veremos a una Hermione que todavia no ha descubierto que es una bruja. Y al tener solo nueve años tendra muchas inseguridades sobre si misma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿De verdad es tan malo creer en la magia?"Hermione se repitió por tercera vez.</p><p>Estaba acostada en su cama. Había pasado aproximadamente un día desde que fueron a la libreria de los Delacour, y habia visto a una de sus extrañas hijas.</p><p>Su abuela Charlotte no había parado de sonreir en todo el camino de regreso a casa, y ya era seguro que su loca abuela tenía algo pleneado para esa noche.</p><p>Apesar de que la niña Fleur Delacour había sido muy amable con ella, todavia se sentía intimidada en su presencia.</p><p>*¿Que pasa si en verdad no le interesa ser mi amiga, y si solo esta siendo amable?* Se dijo la castaña mirando el techo de su habitación. Luego volteo  a mirar en dirección a sus dibujos en la pared recordando como su abuela le habia comentado a Fleur sobre su extraño gusto por el mundo magico y de fantasía.</p><p>¿Que tenia de malo en realidad? Que importaba que Fleur supiera de su extraña obsesion por el mundo ficticio. Que importaba si pensaba que era extraña. A ella no le tenía que interesar lo que pensara Fleur Delacour sobre ella.</p><p>Esa misma tarde su abuela le había dicho a sus padres que los Delacour tenían la agradable costumbre de ir a cenar en su hogar una vez por semana desde hace años. Siendo muy cercana su amistad con la señora Delacour su abuela Charlotte le comento que había trabajado durante años para la familiar atendiendo el negocio, esto por motivo que los Delacour la mayoria del tiempo salían de viaje durante semanas, dejando el negoció en manos de su abuela Charlotte.</p><p>Al preguntarle a su abuela sobre el paredero de los Delacour en ese tiempo su abuela dijo simplemente que nunca lo supo, los Delacour eran una familia muy reservada con muchas tradiciones familiares que según sabía Charlotte, debian cumplirse. Haciendo que estubieran la mayoria del tiempo fuera del nagocio familiar.</p><p>Tambien le hablo un poco sobre Fleur Delacour, diciendo que tenia la edad de doce años, que ella habia sido criada junto a su pequeña hermanita Gabrielle en una familia disciplinada y muy respetada. Que regularmente Fleur ayudaba en el negocio a su madre Apolline en su tiempo libre. Tambien le dijo que la rubia no era muy diferente a ella, ya que era una amante de los libros por igual.</p><p>Esto emociono un poco a la castaña, talvez podría llevarse un poco bien con Fleur Delacour despues de todo.</p><p>Faltaba una hora para que los Delacour llegaran, y la pequeña castaña estaba nerviosa. En su regazo tenia el libro que le dio la rubia, que por cierto tenia una copia exactamente igual en su estante de libros.<br/>¿Entonces porqué había aceptado la copia de un libro que ya tenía desde hace tiempo?</p><p>Eso le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa, no pensaba. Solo sirvio para que su abuela la avergonzara y quedara como una mentirosa frente a Fleur por negar amar los libros de fantasia y magia. Esa no era la impresión que quería que su supuesta nueva amiga tuviera acerca de ella.</p><p>Metida en sus pensamientos, la castaña escucho que tocaban a su puerta. <br/>Era muy temprano para que los Delacour llegaran todavia.</p><p>Insegura de quien podría ser la castaña abrio la puerta.</p><p>Al abrirla lo primero que vio fueron unos profundos ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban con intensidad.</p><p>Y la castaña de nuevo olvido como hablar.</p><p>Frente a ella estaba Fleur Delacour, con un lindo vestido color celeste, que combinaba con sus ojos, ya no llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, en está ocasión estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, solo asi se dio cuenta la castaña de lo largo que era. Pero lo que más llamo la atencion de la pequeña niña era lo que llevaba la rubia en su mano derecha.</p><p>Era una pequeña bolsa color roja donde tenian escritas unas letras con el apellido Delacour, dentro de la bolsa llego a ver unos cuantos libros.<br/>Y entonces la Castaña se dio cuenta de algo. Algo muy importante.</p><p>Fleur estaba en la puerta de su habitación a solo unos pasos de ver sus dibujos de hadas y castillos y su coleccion extendidas de libros fantasiosos.</p><p>Sin saber que hacer Hermione cerro la puerta nuevamente, bajo la mirada aturdida de Fleur. Ni siquera le dio tiempo de hablar a la rubia.</p><p>Dando vueltas y mirando alrededor de su habitación supo que no podría hacer nada para ocultarlo.</p><p>Al escuchar que nuevamente tocaban su puerta, recordo sus malos modales con la rubia, ahora si que no le dio una buena impresión.<br/>Sin saber que mas hacer la castaña abrio la puerta de mala gana.</p><p>Pensando que al abrirla encontraría que la rubia estaría molesta con ella por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero lo que encontro fue a una tímida Fleur que miraba la pequeña bolsa en sus manos. La castaña se sintio culpable rapidamente.</p><p>Era claro que tal vez Fleur solo estaba tratando de ser su amiga y ella había sido grosera con ella. Ahora ya entendio otra razón por la que no podia hacer amigos. Siempre era grosera.<br/>"Bien hecho Hermione" Se dijo así misma.</p><p>Fleur levanto la mirada de la bolsa y le dio una pequeña sonrisa con timidez.</p><p>"Que linda bienvenida."<br/>Dijo la rubia haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara por su impulso de idiotez.</p><p>"Yo lo siento Fluer, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa." Respondio la pequeña Hermione tratando de excusarse.</p><p>"Descuida, es solo que tu abuela me dejo subir, solo quería darte un pequeño regalo de bienvenida de mi parte." Dijo la rubia señalando la bolsa entre sus manos</p><p>"Claro esto tenía que ser obra de la abuela Charlotte" Penso para su misma la castaña.</p><p>"Si Fleur te lo agradesco mucho pero..."</p><p>Tratando de tomar el regalo entre las manos de la rubia, Fleur aparto las manos antes de que pudiera tomar el bolsa.</p><p>Extrañada Hermione levanto la mirada para ver como la rubia la miraba con diversion.</p><p>"No invitaras a pasar a tu amiga a tu habitacion." Dijo Fleur mientras se recostaba a un lado de la puerta y le mostraba su sonrisa perfecta.</p><p>Hermione sintio algo calido en su interior al escuchar a Fleur decir la palabra amiga de sus labios, pero no lo admitiría nunca ante la rubia.</p><p>"No." Murmuró la castaña con claras intenciones de no dejarla entrar.</p><p>"¿No?" Respondio de vuelta  Fleur mientras  inclinaba la cabeza de manera adorable y la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"¿Por qué no?"</p><p>Hermione se quedo sin escusas, no sabía que decir exactamente para que Fleur no entrara. ¿Que tenia se malo que su amiga entrara a su habitación?. Sonrío al recordar la palabra amiga nuevamente.</p><p>Algún dia Fleur tendría que conocer su habitación, sino como se suponia que harían alguna pijamada, tendrían una pelea de almohadas y conversarian a altas horas de la noche comiendo chocolate hasta reventar.<br/>Al menos eso habia escuchado que hacian las mejores amigas.</p><p>"¿Es porque no quieres que vea tu habitación?" Respondio Fleur cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>"No claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?"</p><p>"Tu abuela Charlotte me lo dijo". Respondio inocentemente Fleur.</p><p>Hay estaba otra vez su abuela, que mas haría esa mujer que la avergonzara frente a la niña mayor.</p><p>A Fleur le parecio divertido ver el estado avergonzado de su pequeña amiga. Era tan adorable.</p><p>"Mira Hermione no tienes porque avergonzarte, de hecho me encantaría ver tu habitación." Dijo acercandose un poco a la castaña esperando que la dejara entrar.</p><p>"¿No te burlaras de mi gustos raros por la magia?" Dijo infantilmente Hermione.</p><p>"Te prometo que que no me burlare de tu gusto raro por la magia." Respondio la rubia satisfecha de que la castaña la aceptara.</p><p>Una vez Fleur entro a la habitación se sento al borde de la cama y miro alrededor.<br/>Ciertamente la castaña era una fiel amante de la literatura fantástica. La gran variedad de libros y dibujos confirmaban este hecho.</p><p>Una pared de la habitacion estaba adornada con dibujos de todo tipo. En la mayoria habian castillos magicos, en otros hadas, duendes, unicornos y dragones entre otros.<br/>La castaña tenia talento para el dibujo, y la imaginación. </p><p>Acercandose a la estantería bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione la rubia miro las portadas de los libros, y confirmo sus sospechas.</p><p>"¿No quieres abrir tu regalo?" Dijo finalmente Fleur.</p><p>Hermione miro como la rubia tomaba su pequeña bolsa y se lo entregaba en las manos.</p><p>Hermione se tomó su tiempo para abrir la bolsa, no quería lucir desesperada por ver su regalo.<br/>Al abrirlo la castaña miro cinco libros, al tomar uno y mirar la portada, volteo a mirar a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Misteriosamente en esta ocasión Fleur estaba evitando su mirada.</p><p>"¿Que son veelas?"<br/>Pregunto con curiosidad. En la portada del libro en letras muy finas y de color dorado estaba escrito la palabra Veela, y debajo de la portada estaba un dibujo de una pluma de color azul.</p><p>Al mirar mas a fondo la bolsa en su mano vio que los demás libros también traían el mismo titulo.</p><p>No entendía porqué Fleur le daba esto, ni siquiera sabía lo que era una veela, y tampoco creía que existieran.</p><p>"Es mi regalo de bienvenida."Respondio Fleur</p><p>"Si gracias pero no se que es."</p><p>"Por eso tendras que leerlo. Y por lo que veo te gustan mucho los libros de magia señorita Granger."</p><p>"¿Este es un libro de magia?" Dijo Hermione desconcertada.<br/>"Si sabes que la magia no existe cierto, las veelas tampoco deberian de existir." Comentó la castaña con total seguridad, dando a entender que ella siempre debía tener la razón.</p><p>"¿Como sabes que no existen si nunca has visto una?" Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.</p><p>"¡Porque esto es fantasia Fleur!" recalcó Hermione señalando el libro que portaba en sus manos.</p><p>"Todo lo relacionado con la fantasia es producto de la imaginacion. ¡No existe!"<br/>Dijo por ultimo Hermione negandose a aceptar que alguien como Fleur aceptara creer ese tipo de cosas. Aunque en secreto ella misma quería que fueran realidad.</p><p>"Para mi si existen, no porque nunca hayas vista una no significa que no existan." Respondio la rubia con seguridad.</p><p>"Hermione se nego a rendirse.<br/>Bien señorita Delacour, para usted que es una veela, ya que parece que las conoce muy bien, cuenteme los detalles." Dijo la pequeña Hermione frustrada.</p><p>Fleur solto una pequeña carcajada.<br/>Hermione la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando molesta a la rubia en su cama.</p><p>"No te molestes conmigo Hermione, no te lo puedo contar ahora, eres muy pequeña para eso."</p><p>Eso solo molesto más a la castaña. Si habia algo que Hermione Granger destestaba era que no se le permitiera saber salgo por su edad. Hermione era mucho mas inteligente que la mayoria de niñas de su edad, y nunca le gusto que la trataran como una niña pequeña.</p><p>"¿Entonces para que me das estos libros? hay se supone que lo sabre todo no?"</p><p>"No todo, son libros para niños que solo explican lo necesario sobres las veelas sin revelar sus secretos." Dijo Fleur mirando el libro en las manos de Hermione.</p><p>Hermione ahora si penso que Fleur estaba loca, hablaba como si de verdad estos seres existieran, y sobre eso quería que ella aprendiera sobre las veelas. ¿Que sentido tenía esto?</p><p>"Bueno de acuerdo, leeré los libros, y gracias por darmelos, te los devolvere cuando termine de leerlos." Dijo la castaña cansada de su amiga rubia.</p><p>"Descuida es un regalo, no hace falta que me los devuelvas." Dijo felizmente Fleur.</p><p>Hermione acepto caminando hacia el estante y colocando los libros ordenadamente con cuidado.</p><p>Caminando de regreso Hermione se sento junta a la rubia en la cama. Fleur no dejaba de mirarla tal como en aquella ocasión en la libreria, eso llamo la atención de la castaña.</p><p>¿Entonces somos amigas?</p><p>La pregunta sorprendió a Hermione. ¿No pensaba que hacia falta formalizar nada o si, eran amigas despues de todo no?</p><p>"Claro que si Fleur, solo ya no le hagas caso a lo que dice mi abuela Charlotte." Respondio la castaña sonriendo.</p><p>Y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Fleur la abrazo con fuerza, sin alejarse la castaña le devolvio el abrazo sorprendida.</p><p>Una vez que Fleur la solto vio como la rubia buscaba rapidamente en el bolsa donde trajo sus libros y sacaba una enorme cantidad de dulces de todo tipo.<br/>¿En ese bolsa no solo habían libros? ¿como llegaron esos dulces hay?</p><p>Sonriendo Fleur le ofrecio los dulces.</p><p>"¿Una vez que termine la cena quieres hacer una de esas famosas pijamadas al estilo de los muggle?"</p><p>"¿Muggle?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En este momento en la linea temporal donde Fluer y Hermione son niñas lo voy a extender hasta el capitulo 6. Despues de eso ya se vera material del tercero y cuarto libro. En estos primeros capitulos se veran detalles que seran de gran importancia más adelante.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al despertar lo primero que Fleur Delacour vio fue un esponjoso cabello castaño esparcido cerca de su rostro.</p><p>Pasaron dos semanas desde que la familia Delacour fue a cenar a la residencia de los Granger.</p><p>Esa primera noche fue algo extraña para las dos niñas.</p><p>Al momento de la cena su pequeña castaña tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su familia, en especial a su hermanita Gabrielle, la cual quedo encantada entre los brazos de la castaña.</p><p>Luego los señores Granger y sus padres lograron entablar una buena amistad enseguida, cracias a la señora Charlotte, que no dejo de hablar en toda la noche.</p><p>Despues de eso trato de convencer a sus padres de quedarse a dormir con la castaña y hacer una pijamada al estilo muggle, su madre Apolline no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de su hija al querer quedarse, pero tras la intervencion de Charlotte, logro convencer a su madre, y con el consentimiendo de los señores Granger, que les agrado de gran manera la joven Delacour, logro quedarse.</p><p>Ella y la pequeña castaña se divirtieron esa primera noche, luego de conversar largas horas en su cama, la joven castaña y ella leyeron uno de los cinco libros que trajo la rubia.</p><p>La curiosidad por las criaturas llamadas veelas motivo a la castaña a querer saber más sobre ellas. con una larga serie de preguntas, Fleur estaba dispuesta a saciar la curiosidad de su pequeña amiga, pero sin revelar demaciada información. A pesar de la extraña coneccion que se estaba formando entre ella y la castaña, Fleur no podia decir más sin el consentimiendo del clan Delacour. Todo lo que la castaña pudo saber era que las veelas eran criaturas mitad mujer, mitad pajaro, y que tenian la capacidad de crear fuego con las manos.</p><p>Los demás cuatro libros solo tenia relatos sobre antiguas veelas, pero nada demaciado revelador.</p><p>Esa tarde en la libreria, la primera vez que conocio a Hermione, fue cuando su veela se desperto.</p><p>Se suponia que una veela despertaria cuando encontrara a su compañero. Bueno, su veela desperto gracias a la pequeña castaña ese dia. Y ahora tendria problemas con el clan gracias a que su elegida era una muggle y una muy joven.</p><p>Por que si, Fleur Delacour era una veela, un cuarto veela en realidad. Ella pertenecia a un poderoso clan de Francia, eran muy respetados por el mundo magico, Su abuela Béatrice era la lider del clan, bajo años de extrema tutela Fleur aprendio todo de ella, principalmente como ser una veela.</p><p>Al encontrar a Hermione esa tarde su veela no pudo evitar sonronear al observar la extrema ternura de su elegida. Los veelas eran conocidas como creaturas muy temperamentales, sobreprotectores y altamente sexuales.</p><p>Pero estas caracteristicas solo se presentaban al alcanzar la adolescencia. Fleur solo tenia doce años asi que por el momento su veela se estaba conformando solo con tener a su castaña cerca.</p><p>Su pequeña amiga todavia no podia saber su herencia veela por el momento, al menos eso le dijo su abuela Béatrice.</p><p>Los Granger al ser una familia muggle, El ministerio de Magia frances ordeno que tenian prohibido revelar a maggle sobre la existencia del mundo magico. Su abuela le prometio que arreglaría ese asunto. Por lo tanto solo deberia tener un perfil bajo y ser amiga de la castaña mientras tanto.</p><p>Pero la veela de Fleur no podia esperar tanto, sin el consentimiento de su madre Apolline, Fleur tomo la mayoria de libros relacionados con veelas que estaban en la seccion magica de la libreria y se los entrego a la castaña, tenia la esperanza que Hermione lo descubriera por su cuenta.</p><p>¿Eso contaria como desobediencia hacia su abuela Béatrice?</p><p>Ya no importaba, ella solo queria que su pequeña castaña supiera sobre lo que tendrian en el futuro.</p><p>El mundo maggle no era tan desconocido para Fleur como se creia, su madre al abrir un el negocio familiar muggle junto a su padre Albert, la familia Delacour se hizo famosa entre los muggles gracias a la gran libreria en el pequeño pueblo.</p><p>Fleur se sobresalto al sentir que su pequeña amiga se movía, estaba despertando.</p><p>Al abrir los ojos Hermiome fue recibida con una pequeña sonrisa</p><p>Bonjour.</p><p>Dijo Fleur con diversion a ver a la castaña tratando de acomodarse su desordenado cabello sin resultados positivos.</p><p>Ah... bonjour a ti tambien Fleur.</p><p>Respondio la castaña con los ojos cerrado apunto de volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños.</p><p>Fleur solto una pequeña risa.</p><p>Veo que ya mejoras en el frances cada dia pequeña Mione. Dijo mirando con ternura a una pequeña Hermione dormida nuevamente.</p><p>Desde hace dos semanas ella y Hermione habian establecido una serie de clases para que la castaña aprendiera más a fondo sobre el idioma, a pesar de su corta edad Hermione habia demostrado ser una aprendiz dotada.</p><p>En poco tiempo Hermione fue teniendo más confianza con Fleur hasta el punto de que la rubia pasaba la mayoria del tiempo en la casa de los Granger, y en alguna ocasiones se quedaba a dormir con la castaña, los señores Granger estaban contentos de que su hija por fin encontrara una amiga, por lo tanto siempre fue bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. La señora Charlotte se la pasaba la mayoria del tiempo con las dos chicas cuando los señores Granger no estaban en el hogar.</p><p>Bajo la severa mirada de su abuela Béatrice, Fleur le prometio que no trataria de que Hermione supiera sobre la magia de las veelas nuevamente. Su madre al darse cuenta que faltaban los libros de estudios veela de la seccion infantil de magia, sospecharon rapidamente de ella. Tras largas horas de sermones por parte de su abuela y madre Fleur no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.</p><p>Mirando a la niña nuevamente dormida Fleur acomodo un mechon cabello detras de su oreja.</p><p>La castaña le habia contado más detalladamente sobre su solitaria vida y los maltratos por parte de otras niñas. En su mayoria la rechazaban por su alto grado de madurez, las demas niñas consideraban a Hermione aburrida por su determinacion de no querer romper las reglas.</p><p>Despues de eso seguian los sobrenombres ofensivos, usaban los grandes dientes frontales de la castaña para ofenderla cruelmente. Esto hizo enfurecer a Fleur, no podia creer que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel con Hermione. Esto solo hizo que su amiga se llenara de inseguridades por dentro, sin poder ver realmente lo especial que era.</p><p>Para Fleur, Hermione era como un gran tesoro encontrado por ella, que necesitaba ser protegido.</p><p>Un fuerte ruido saco a Fleur de sus pensamientos, despertando a una Hermione somnolienta.</p><p>Ambas chicas miraron hacia la puerta que fue abierta ruidosamente de una patada, donde una sonriente Charlotte llevaba una charola con comida.</p><p>Que bueno que ya estaban despiertas mis niñas, porque traje mi especialidad, huevos revueltos con sumo de naranja. Dijo Charlotte mostrando la charola en sus manos.</p><p>Hermione dejo salir un gruñido y escondio su cabeza entre las almohadas.</p><p>Ultimamente Fleur vio que a la niña menor no le gustaba despertarse temprano, en especial si era con un portazo en la puerta.</p><p>Charlotte fruncio el ceño al ver la reacción de su nieta.</p><p>Dejando la charola en las vamos de Fleur, camino hasta las cortinas de las ventanas y las abrio. Hermione gimio en la almohada</p><p>Fleur cerro los ojos por la fuerte luz solar.</p><p>¿Si saben que ya casi es medio dia verdad?</p><p>Hermione volvio a gemir con frustración.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>No puede ser, mi abuela va a matarme.</p><p>Exclamo Fleur saltando de la cama, caminando rapidamente hacia el baño fuera de la habitacion. Hermione al sentir la ausencia de su amiga, salio de su oscuro escondite de almohadas.</p><p>¿Fleur?</p><p>Si cariño la señorita Delacour debe de irse. dijo cariñosamente Charlotte.</p><p>¿Pero..por qué?</p><p>la castaña se escuchaba algo desanimada.</p><p>Charlotte le dio su nieta una pequeña sonrisa sin saber que responder.</p><p>Desde que Fleur empezo a quedarse con ella, la pequeña castaña no podia pasar separada de la joven rubia. Siempre se veia pasar a la joven niña dando vueltas alredor de la casa ansiosa esperando que la joven Delacour llegara al hogar. En algunas ocasiones las niñas se encerraban en la habitacion de la castaña, en otras Fleur la ayudaba con su pronunciacion del frances.</p><p>Pero la mayoria del tiempo Fleur y Hermione estaban en la libreria Delacour, siendo este el lugar favorito de la castaña por obvias razones.</p><p>Hermione se sentia segura al lado de Fleur. La rubia siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplirle cualquier capricho, y acompañarla la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso Hermione le pidio a Fleur que la dejara ayudarla en la liberia Delacour.</p><p>Es por mi abuela Hermione, debo presentarme ante ella dentro de una hora.</p><p>Fleur llego a la habitación vestida adecuadamente, con su pijama en sus manos.</p><p>Tomando su bolso escondido entre las mantas, guardo sus pertenencias.</p><p>¿Y cuando termines podre ir a verte a la libreria? Dijo la castaña ansiosamente.</p><p>Cariño la señorita Delacour tiene deberes que cumplir, estoy segura de que podremos ir mañana. Comento Charlotte al ver la expresion dudosa de Fleur</p><p>¡NO!</p><p>Exclamo Fleur.</p><p>Charlotte y Hermione la miraron desconcertadas,aunque está ultima con algo de esperanza.</p><p>Fleur al darse cuenta de su reaccion se avergonzo.</p><p>Quiero decir...</p><p>No creo que mi abuela tenga problemas con que Hermione venga mas tarde a verme.</p><p>Es más, le encantara conocerte por fin.</p><p>Termino de decir la rubia con nerviosismo en su voz.</p><p>Era cierto que su abuela Béatrice queria conocer a Hermione.</p><p>Como lider del clan y abuela, La matriarca necesitaba saber en que situacion estaba metida su nieta para poder ayudarla.</p><p>Era sabido que lo más importante para una veela era su compañero y Béatrice no permitiria que su nieta sufriera.</p><p>Al una veela no poder estar al lado de su compañero, al pasar del tiempo tendria consecuencias severamente graves.</p><p>Ves abuela, si podre acompañar a Fleur esta tarde.</p><p>Dijo Hermione sacandole la lengua infantilmente a Charlotte.</p><p>Fleur pudo sentir a la veela ronronear al ver a la castaña en esa faceta infantil tan adorable. casi siempre olvidaba que Hermione en realidad solo tenia nueve años.</p><p>Es muy menor todavia.</p><p>Recordo la voz de su abuela en su cabeza.</p><p>Claro que si Mione, oh eres tan adorable.</p><p>Dijo la rubia revolviendo el cabello de la castaña, dejandolo más desordenado de lo que estaba.</p><p>La castaña la miro mal. Nunca le habia gustado que tocaran su esponjosa melena.</p><p>Bueno cariño entonces hay nos veremos, dile a tu madre que nos prepare té, y las deliciosas galletas de chocolate.</p><p>¡Abuela!</p><p>¿Que? yo tambien voy a ir.</p><p>De acuerdo. Respondio la rubia sonriendo.</p><p>Acercandose a la castaña, le dio un beso en cada mejilla. al momento de alejarse Hermione la miro timidamente y luego la abrazo inesperadamente.</p><p>Era la primera vez que la castaña la abrazaba, y se sentia increible.</p><p>Controlate Fleur, es muy menor todavia. Se volvio a repetir la rubia.<br/>_____________________________________________</p><p>Al llegar a la libreria y caminar hasta la sección de estudio, lo primero que vio Fleur fue el rostro severo de su abuela Béatrice. Inmediatamente la rubia comenzo a idear una excusa del porque llego tarde a verla.</p><p>Béatrice era una mujer de aproximadamente noventa años, pero gracias a su herencia veela, parecia mucho más joven, su largo cabello rubio planeado estan recogido en un moño, vestia un largo vestido verde oscuro. Sus ojos azules la miraban con determinación y algo de molestia. Fleur siempre amo a su abuela pero en ocasiones llego a tenerle miedo.</p><p>Ser la lider de un clan tan grande como los Delacour hizo que su abuela fuera una mujer poderosa, dispuesta a defender a los suyos. Por eso no muchos magos querían ver a una veela furiosa.</p><p>Se que llego tarde pero tengo una justa razón.</p><p>Esa justa razón tiene nombre? Respondio Béatrice con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>Tal vez...</p><p>¿Esta razón se llamaria Hermione Granger ?</p><p>Tal vez.</p><p>¡Quiero decir, si!</p><p>Fleur evito la mirada de su abuela mirando la pared de la habitacion como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.</p><p>Béatrice analizo con atención a su nieta.</p><p>Ven, quiero decirte algo. pero hablemos en un lugar más privado.</p><p>Dijo observando como en la libreria habian ciertos muggles mirandolas. La veela podia atraer cualquier mirada no deseada, era parte de su poder magico, a Fleur nunca le gusto esto.</p><p>Sabia que su especie tenia poder sobre la poblacion masculina, y en algunas ocasiones en la femenina, gracias a una esclavitud que somete la veela sobre ellos.</p><p>Ella y su abuela caminaron hasta la seccion restringida del lugar. este lugar estaba reservado para magos y brujas que visitaban el lugar. Aqui se guardaban los libros del mundo magico.</p><p>Hable con el ministro sobre tu caso.</p><p>¿Y que te dijo? Pregunto la rubia con nerviosismo.</p><p>No podras decirle nada a Hermione hasta que sea mayor de edad.</p><p>Pero...</p><p>Nada de peros Fleur, sabes que solo es una niña verdad, decirle sobre nuestro mundo podria ser perjudicial para ella y su familia.</p><p>¿Entonces que quieres que haga? dentro de dos años entrare a la academia de magia beauxbatons,</p><p>y esperas que no se lo diga.</p><p>Fleur estaba exaltada.</p><p>sabes que no tenemos opción, mi niña, cometiste un error al darle informacion sobre nosotros, y has despertado su curiosidad. El ministerio frances nos tiene en la mira debido a esto.</p><p>No me importa lo que ellos digan.</p><p>¡A mi si!</p><p>Pues, no me importa!</p><p>Béatrice miro con asombro como su sobrina la contradijo.</p><p>Despues vio algo que la desconcerto demaciado.</p><p>Los ojos de Fleur cambiaron a un rojo oscuro, vio como sus uñas crecias unos centimetros. Su nieta se estaba tratando de transformar. Esto era imposible debido a la corta edad de la niña, pero claramente dio a ver que no tenia control sobre si misma.</p><p>Esto solo le hizo tomar medidas extremas.</p><p>¡Fleur ya basta!</p><p>Grito Béatrice fuertemente con enojo</p><p>Asustando a la niña, Fleur miro al piso evitando los ojos de su abuela.</p><p>Beatrice se sintio culpable, nunca habia querido gritarle a su nieta.</p><p>Respira profundo y no dejes que la veela te domine. Dijo acercandose a su nieta y abrazandola tiernamente.</p><p>Debes controlarte mi niña, todavia tienes mucho que aprender.</p><p>Tras un largo suspiro, los ojos de Fleur volvieron al hermoso azul cielo de siempre.</p><p>Despues sintio los ojos humedos. se sentia muy mal.</p><p>Lo siento abuela, no que paso,</p><p>Yo solo quiero que Hermione sepa la verdad.</p><p>Y lo sabra mi pequeña niña, pero a su debido tiempo.<br/>_____________________________________________</p><p>¿Te gusta?</p><p>Me encanta, donde lo conseguiste?</p><p>Tengo mis contactos.</p><p>¡Fleur!</p><p>¡Hermione!</p><p>Ambas chicas estaban escondidas entre los estantes. Charlotte y la señora Delacour estaban tomando el té en una de las mesas apartadas del duo, conversando animadamente, bueno solo la señora Delacour hablaba, Charlotta estaba más entretenida con las galletas.</p><p>Hermione tenia entre sus manos una rosa de color blanca, regalo de parte de la rubia.</p><p>Segun dijo su abuela son muy raras de conseguir.</p><p>¿Estas lista para conocer mi hogar está noche? Mi abuela nos estara esperando. Comento la rubia luego de un rato.</p><p>Hermione no respondio.</p><p>Solo observo la rosa entre sus dedos.</p><p>¿Porque me regalaste esa rosa?</p><p>pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema.</p><p>¿Debe de haber un razón pequeña Mione?</p><p>Siempre debe de haber una razón Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Fleur la miro y sonriendo señalo que se acercara, como si quisiera contarle un secreto.</p><p>Hermione sin dudarlo se acerco, al hacerlo pudo sentir el suave olor a vainilla que siempre desprendia la rubia.</p><p>Dicen que cada rosa tiene un significado especial , por eso quise dartela.</p><p>¿Que tipo de significado?</p><p>la curiosidad de Hermione nunca podia faltar. Eso hizo sonreir a la rubia.</p><p>Bueno... dicen que las rosas rojas simbolizan amor y pasión.</p><p>La pequeña Hermione arrugo la nariz con disgusto.</p><p>Fleur no pudo evitar reir ante esto.</p><p>La castaña claramente no entendia de esas cosas todavia.</p><p>Fleur prosiguio.</p><p>La rosa amarilla significa amistad y alegría.</p><p>Luego la morada gratitud y cariño.</p><p>¿Y la rosa blanca que significa?</p><p>Dijo la castaña ansiosa por una respuesta.</p><p>Significa paz y pureza.</p><p>La castaña arrugo la nariz nuevamente, visiblemente decepcionada.</p><p>Fleur vio esto preocupada.</p><p>Y si no le gustaba la rosa o el significado?</p><p>Robar la rosa del jardin de su abuela no habria servido de nada.</p><p>Qué pasa Mione, no te gusta, si quieres te puedo conseguir otra.</p><p>No es eso Fleur ya te dije que me encanta la flor, es solo que siento que su significado, no creo que sea el adecuado para nosotras.</p><p>¿A que te refieres?</p><p>Deberia de ser de color amarilla, representaria nuestra amistad y alegria no crees. Dijo la castaña orgullosa de hacer ese analisis.</p><p>Tienes razón, pero esta rosa no es para representar nuestra amistad.</p><p>Al ver la mirada confusa de Hermione, Fleur prosiguió a hablar.</p><p>Esta rosa blanca te representa a ti.</p><p>¿Ami? Respondio la castaña desconcertada</p><p>Si, a tí pequeña Mione.</p><p>Explicate.</p><p>Dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria que llenara sus espectativas.</p><p>Porque en este tiempo que hemos sido amigas me di cuenta de lo especial que eres, eres alguien bondadosa, honesta y valiente, eres alguien no sabe lo que es la maldad Hermione Granger.</p><p>Bueno creo talvez si tienes razón, esta rosa si tiene un significado correcto.</p><p>Yo siempre tengo la razón. respondio la rubia de manera presumida.</p><p>Hermione rodo ojos, su amiga en ocasiones tenia complejos de superioridad.</p><p>Hermione miro la rosa entre sus dedos nuevamente, acariciando los blancos petalos tubo una idea.</p><p>¡Yo tambien te dare una Flor!</p><p>Fleur nunca vio a Hermione tan entusiasmada.</p><p>Estas segura de que conseguiras una flor que cubra mis grandes cualidades.</p><p>dijo la rubia sonriendo al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña.</p><p>¡Claro que si!</p><p>Repondio la castaña poniendose de pie.</p><p>Conseguire una flor que defina tus calidades de superioridad, terquedad, torpeza y rebeldía.</p><p>¿Me conseguiras un cactus?</p><p>Dijo Fleur con diversión</p><p>Un cactus no es una flor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Una enemiga silenciosa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La expresión de Hermione Fleur nunca la olvidaría, La Mansión frente a ellas era algo de admirar.</p><p>La Mansion Delacour era de aproximadamente dos pisos de altura. Por su largo podría decirse que tenía por lo menos la cantidad de once habitaciones o más. </p><p>Ella y Fleur estaban en la puerta de entrada.</p><p>"No es tan grande una vez que estás dentro." Comento Fleur tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que vivía en una enorme mansión.</p><p>Hermione la miro incredula.<br/>"Estas bromeando, es hermoso este lugar."</p><p>"Y eso que no has visto el jardin." Respondio Fleur encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>"Definitivamente debes mostrarmelo."</p><p>"Entonces vamos, no hagamos esperar a los demás"<br/>Hermione sintió como la rubia tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia la puerta.</p><p>Al entrar Hermione quedo sin palabras.<br/>Evidentemente era mucho más grande por dentro.<br/>Fleur solo podia sonreir al ver el rostro de su pequeña castaña.</p><p>Al saber que la castaña vendría a su hogar borro cualquier evidencia de magia visible en el hogar, incluso a sus elfos domesticos Elrond y Idril. No quería que la castaña se llevara una sorpresa y se asustara.</p><p>Si el Ministerio Frances le dio la oportunidad de compartir tiempo con la castaña entonces lo aprovecharía, pero no podría mostrarle nada relacionado con el mundo magico. Por ese motivo  había quitado los cuadros magicos. Así a simple vista la mansión parecia ser normal y corriente.</p><p>"Que bueno que llagaron, ya casi estará lista la cena."<br/>Su madre llego bajando las escaleras, en sus brazos cargaba a una pesada Gabrielle de tres años.</p><p>"Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar esta noche señora Delacour." Dijo la joven castaña poniendo en practica los modales que le enseñaron sus padres.</p><p>"Oh por favor Hermione, solo llamame Apolline, y sabes que eres más que bienvenida a nuestro hogar." Respondio Apolline besando las mejillas de la castaña.</p><p>"Ella es más que eso, es parte de la familia ahora." Se escucho una voz al fondo.<br/>Fleur se congelo en su lugar al escuchar la voz de su abuela Béatrice. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso.</p><p>Fleur miro como abuela llego al lado de su madre. Béatrice estaba sonriente, como si horas otras no hubiesen discutido.<br/>La castaña miro nerviosa a Fleur esperando que la rubia las presentara.</p><p>"¡Si!, Abuela, esta es Hermione Granger, ella y sus padres vinieron aqui hace tres semanas, estan cuidando a la señora Charlotte de su enfermedad."</p><p>"¿Enfermedad? No tenía idea de que Charlotte estuviera enferma." Respondio Béatrice con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Fleur también miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga esperando una respuesta. Era cierto que la señora Charlotte Granger era conocida y querida por el pueblo por sus largos años trabajando para los Delacour, pero muy pocas personas extrañamente sabían sobre su condición. Ella tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le sucedía en realidad, pero no quería forzar a Hermione a hablar sobre ello.</p><p>"Si mi abuela pacede de una grave enfermedad de los huesos, por eso yo y mis padres regresamos del Reino Unido de la cuidad de Londres." Intervino Hermione luciendo nerviosa.</p><p>Su abuela la miro con sorpresa.<br/>"Interesante..."</p><p>Béatrice se acerco a la castaña invadiendo su espacio personal. <br/>"Dejame verte bien mi niña."</p><p>Sin previo aviso la matriarca tomo la barbilla de la castaña y observo con detenimiendo su rostro.</p><p>"Muy interesante." Volvio a repetir Béatrice</p><p>"¿Qué es interesante?" <br/>Pregunto la castaña con cierto grado de incomodidad en su voz.<br/>La Delacour mayor la ponía nerviosa con su cercanía y esos fríos ojos que eran muy parecidos al hermoso azul cielo de Fleur de cierta manera la incomodaba.</p><p>"Nada Hermione, a mi madre siempre le han parecido interesantes los ingleses."<br/>Intervino Apolline mirando a la matriarca y a su hija nerviosamente.</p><p>"Esta bien.. supongo."<br/>Respondió Hermione mirándo a Fleur con duda.</p><p>En ese momento Fleur dejo salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.<br/>Ella solo queria terminar esta cena y entrar a su habitacion a encerrarse con su amiga.</p><p>Una vez en la cena Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al señor Delacour, un hombre frances fornido de cabello castaño de mediana edad llamado Albert.</p><p>Según le conto Fleur su padre trabajaba de escritor, por eso estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su estudio. Él había escrito o traducido gran parte de los libros de la liberia Delacour.<br/>Al parecer él y su esposa compartían el mismo gusto por los libros. Por suerte su abuela Béatrice no había provocado más momentos incomodos en el transcurso de la cena.</p><p>Una vez terminada la cena, Fleur y Hermione subieron hasta la habitacion de la rubia, en el camino Fleur noto que Hermione estaba muy callada.<br/>Lo cual era muy raro ya que desde que era amiga de la castaña, no paraba de hablar, principalmente dandole sermones a Fleur sobre no ser tan pedante y rebelde.</p><p>"¿Te sientes bien Mione?"<br/>"Se que talvez mi familia sea un poco refinada, pero no debes sentirte excluida, se que les agradaste."</p><p>"No es eso." Respondio Hermione.<br/>"Estaba pensando en lo que dijo tu abuela. ¿En verdad me consideras parte de tu familia?"</p><p>"¡Pero porsupuesto que si!." Respondio la rubia algo frustrada de que su castaña no entendiera lo importante que era para ella.</p><p>"Pero si solo hace una semanas que nos conocemos Fleur. ¿Como me puedes considerar tan importante, que tengo yo que me hace tan especial para tu familia.?" "Solo soy una comedora de libros que ni siquiera sabe hablar su idioma." Termino de decir la castaña.</p><p>En ese momento Fleur quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos que la castaña era su compañera, su alma gemela el futuro amor de su vida. Pero los Granger no lo aceptaría y eso solo complicaría las cosas, además de que sería algo extraño.</p><p>"No olvides que yo tambien soy una comedora de libros Mione. Y eres muy interesante, por lo menos para mi lo eres." Comentó Fleur derritiéndose al ver el tierno puchero de su amiga.<br/>"Tambien recuerda que eres una ternurita." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>"pero..."</p><p>"Nada de peros Granger, ahora entremos a mi habitacion, te enseñare algo que te dejara sin palabras."</p><p>Una vez dentro del cuarto de Fleur lo primero que Hermione vio fue la enorme cama, con mantas color lila, una alfombra de color gris que cubría todo el piso de la habitación, a un rincon estaba un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Luego en en una esquina se encontraba un gran estante repleto de libros. Eso no podía faltar penso la castaña. Pero habia algo en particular que llamo su atención </p><p>Cubierto con una manta celeste estaba un bulto, parecía un mueble, pero no estaba segura en realidad.</p><p>"Bienvenida al pequeño refugio de la heredera de los Delacour."</p><p>"Es acogedor." Respondio la castaña tratando de parecer desinteresada.</p><p>"Muchas gracias señorita Granger, pero no la traje aquí solo a ver mi hermosa habitacion."<br/>Hermione rodo los ojos al escuchar el tono presumido de Fleur al decir esto.</p><p>Dirigiéndose hasta llegar a las mantas blancas Fleur las removió dejando a la vista un gran piano de color negro junto con un pequeño asiento del mismo color.<br/>Sus teclas sobresalían de entre la oscura madera.</p><p>Hermione movio sus dedos ansiosa. Era hermoso. <br/>Ya sentía que esas teclas la estaban llamando.</p><p>"¿Es increible Fleur, es tuyo?"<br/>"Por favor enseñame a tocar, te prometo que aprendere rapido."</p><p>Hermione se acerco al piano siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de Fleur la cual sintió inmediatamente como la veela le dijo que complaciera a la castaña.<br/>Hermione toco el borde del piano pasando sus palidos dedos sobre la oscura madera.</p><p>"Mis padres me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños numero ocho, desde entonces he tenido maestros que han enseñado a to..."</p><p>Fleur se sobresaltado cuando Hermione toco varias teclas al azar provocando una sintonía no muy agradabable.</p><p>"Lo siento." Dijo avergonzada la castaña, realmente había creído que podría tocar bien al improvisar.</p><p>"Si yo creo que sera mejor que primero te de algunas lecciones antes de tocar algo." Dijo la rubia guiñandole el ojo.</p><p>La ultima media Hermione y Fleur estubieron practicando alrededor del piano. Fluer le explico detallamente como se nombraba cada tecla, y que sintonía provocaba. Desafortunadamente la castaña no era una prodigio del piano.</p><p>"No puede ser."<br/>Exclamo la castaña frustrada mirando con rencor las teclas.</p><p>"Tranquilizate, ya aprenderas, no todos aprenden a la primera Mione."</p><p>"Si es solo que siempre puedo hacer las cosas a la primera, no entiendo porqué no puedo hacer esto."</p><p>Fleur miro la pequeña rabieta que estaba protagonizando su compañera. Ni siquiera enojada dejaba de ser tan adorable.</p><p>"Por eso continuaremos practicando mañana."</p><p>"¡Pero Fleur!"</p><p>"¿Que te dije de los peros, pequeña Granger?"</p><p>Antes de que la castaña pudiera volver a reclamar tocaron la puerta sobresaltando a las chicas.</p><p>"Supongo que ya llegaron tus padres a recogerte."</p><p>"Si ya escuche." Respondió la castaña gruñendo.</p><p>Mientras Hermione recogía sus pertenencias y las guardaba en su pequeña mochila, Fleur camino a abrirle la puerta.</p><p>Al abrir, Fleur palidecio al ver a Elrond, su elfo domestico.<br/>Que demonios, se suponía que les dio la noche libre a los elfos de la mansion, ella hablo personalmente con cada uno de ellos para asegurarse de que no se dieran errores.</p><p>Se suponía que esta sería una noche muggle junto a su compañera de toda la vida. ¿Que fue lo que salio mal?</p><p>"¡Elrond, que demonios! ¿que haces aqui?"<br/>Pregunto la rubia en su idioma frances mirando rapidamente sobre su hombro para observar que la castaña seguía guardando sus cosas lentamente.</p><p>"Usted me llamo Señorita Delacour, ¿En que puedo servirle?"</p><p>"¿Quien es Fluer? ¿llegaron por mi?"<br/>La castaña se estaba acercando a su lado.</p><p>"¡No!"<br/>Hermione dejo de acercarse y la miro con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida de que la rubia gritara. Nunca habia visto a Fleur tan alterada.</p><p>Fleur al ser conciente haber elevado la voz a su castaña amiga trato de redimirse.</p><p>"Quiero decir... que sigas practicando ya regreso." Fleur salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta fuertemente dejando atras a una castaña aturdida.</p><p>Al salir miro a Alrond que vestía con un pequeño traje color blanco, todos los elfos de la familia solían vestir asi cuando estaban de servicio, en su mano llevaba un pequeño pañuelo, su postura siempre firme miraba a Fleur atentamente esperando ordenes.</p><p>"¿Que quieres decir con que yo te he llamado?"<br/>El estado alterado de Fleur empezo a asustar al elfo domestico.</p><p>"Que usted me mando a llamar señorita Delacour."</p><p>"¿Qué? No, porsupesto que no Alrond, no te he llamado, tengo a una muggle en mi habitacion, no puede verte."<br/>Alrond ahora si que estaba asustado, la heredera Delacour estaba realmente furiosa.</p><p>"Mis disculpas señorita Delacour, Alrond solo estaba siguiendo ordenes." Suplico él elfo arrodillandose ante ella.</p><p>"¿Ordenes? ¿Ordenes de quien Alrond?" "¿Quién te ha enviado?"</p><p>Alrond se quedo callado mirando a su ama, no sabía si se metería en problemas al revelar la identidad de la persona que lo envío.</p><p>"¡Alrond! ¿Quien te envio?"<br/>Volvio a repetir Fleur enojandose cada vez más al ver la falta de respuesta.<br/>No quería desquitarse con su elfo, ella nunca maltrataria a un elfo indefenso, pero necesitaba saber quien lo envío.</p><p>La persona que que envío a Alrond sabía que Hermione estaba con ella y también sabría que la castaña era muggle por lo tanto alguien de la familia lo envío, alguien que claramente queria romper las reglas.</p><p>"¡Alrond!"</p><p>"Fue la señorita Mélodie ama Fleur."</p><p>"¡Qué!"<br/>Los ojos de Fleur se volvieron ligeramente rojos.</p><p>"Ella me envió a buscarla. Me dijo que me apareciera en su habitación pero Alrond sabe muy bien que a la ama Fleur no le gusta que invadan su privacidad, por eso toque a su puerta."<br/>Dijo Alrond que parecía que en cualquier momento lloraria.</p><p>"¿Mélodie te envio?"<br/>Fleur sintio un malestar en el estomago al escuchar el nombre de su prima. No lo podia creer.</p><p>"Ella me dijo que la ama Fleur necesitaba con urgencia a Alrond, y Alrond no quería fallarle a la ama Delacour, perdóneme si he cometido un error señorita Fleur. Alrond ya no cometera más errores."<br/>Alrond abrazo la pierna de la rubia en un intento desesperado de remediar las cosas.</p><p>"Descuida Alrond, estabas cumpliendo ordenes así que puedes irte."</p><p>"¿En verdad?"</p><p>"Si en verdad ahora vete, no puedo dejar que Hermione te descubra."</p><p>"Gracias, gracias ama Fleur no se arrepentirá."  Lloro Alrond.</p><p>"Vete" ordeno Fleur nerviosa de que Hermione los escuchara.</p><p>Con un chasquido Alrond desaparecio rapidamente.</p><p>Fleur se quedo mirando el espacio vacio donde habia estado Alrond.<br/>No podía creer que su prima hiciera esto. Melodie era su prima, formaba parte del clan Delacour por lo tanto también tenía sangre veela, era un cuarto veela igual que ella, y era unos meses menor, habían crecido juntas todos estos años. Mélodie siempre fue muy unida a ella, siempre compartian los mismo gustos y las mismas esperiencias al ser las dos veelas. Pero desde que hace un tiempo, desde que conoció a Hermione no visitaba a su prima ultimamente.</p><p>"Porque lo hiciste Mélodie"</p><p>"¿Fleur?"</p><p>Fleur escucho a la castaña detras de la puerta.</p><p>"¿Hermione?"</p><p>"¿Ya puedo salir? Vi el auto de mis padres afuera."</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Al Llegar a casa lo primero que quería hacer Hermione era dormir, siendo una noche muy agotadora para la pequeña castaña, no quería que nadie se interpusiera entre su cama y ella.</p><p>Hermione vio a su padre abrir la puerta, permitiendo que su madre y ella entraran primero.</p><p>Lo primero que vio al llegar a la sala fue a su abuela Charlotte sentada en el sofa.</p><p>Su abuela parecia nerviosa hasta cierto punto en que su taza de té entre sus manos temblara.</p><p>"¿Mamá?"<br/>"¿Que sucede te sientes mal?" Su padre intervino preocupado.</p><p>Él siempre estubo al pendiente de su abuela estas semanas, le preocupaba la salud de su madre, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, pero curiosamente Charlotte nunca necesitaba su ayuda.</p><p>"En realidad no cariño, es solo que necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo."</p><p>El tono de voz de su abuela era nervioso. Eso solo desperto la curiosidad de sus padres y ella.</p><p>"Que pasa Charlotte, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros." Dijo la señora Granger.</p><p>"Es solo que me he dado cuenta que ultimamente no les ha ido muy bien en el negoció de la clinica dental aquí en el pueblo."</p><p>El señor Granger la miro con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>"Y no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa." Termino de decir Charlotte.</p><p>Hermione se quedo callada en su asiento mirando como su abuela hablaba.</p><p>"Tonterias mamá esto no es tu culpa, si es cierto talvez no hemos tenido mucho exito en el consultario pero eso no importa mientras te podamos cuidar a ti."<br/>Su padre tomaba la mano de su abuela, en un intento de consuelo.</p><p>"Es solo que no hace falta que me cuides querido."</p><p>Los Granger miraron confundidos a Charlotte.</p><p>"¿Qué quieres decir abuela Charlotte?" Ya habia despertado la curiosidad de Hermione</p><p>"Mi niña, yo nunca estuve enferma." Dijo descaradamente Charlotte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Traición en el clan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Entonces la señora Charlotte nunca estuvo enferma." <br/>Respondio Fleur con un fuerte acento frances que se escucho por los estantes de la libreria Delacour.<br/><br/>Ella y Fleur estaban reacomodando los libros de cuentos enfantiles entre los estantes, su rubia amiga estaba sobre una escalera colocando los libros de mayor altura, haciendo que la pequeña castaña levantara la cabeza para poder mirarla mientras hablaban.<br/><br/>"Asi es, ella dijo que solo quería tener algo de compañia, por eso se invento el hecho de que estaba enferma." Respondio Hermione le pasaba un libro a la rubia, el cual coloco entre los tomos de libros.<br/><br/>"¿Que dijeron tus padres al respecto?"<br/><br/>"Todos estábamos felices de que todo fuera realmente una farsa. Pero ahora mi padre dijo que trataria de encontrar una solución a la falta de paciencientes en el consultorio dental o si no..."<br/><br/>Fleur sintió un pequeño escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar lo que decía Hermione y detuvo su tarea de ordenar los libros.<br/><br/>Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y repentinamente se quedo en silencio mirándola.<br/><br/>"O si no regresaran a Londres" Termino de decir Fleur.<br/><br/>"Si..."<br/><br/>Hermione vio como el estado de animo de la rubia cambiaba, la hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro de su amiga desaparecio rapidamente.<br/><br/>"¿Fleur?"<br/><br/>"No pasa nada Mione." Comentó Fleur mientras evitaba su mirada.<br/><br/>"Yo no me quiero ir."<br/><br/>"Lo se."<br/><br/>Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como Fleur trataba de ocultar una pequeña lagrima que caía por la mejilla<br/><br/>Era cierto, no se quería ir, no quería dejar a Fleur atras, ella fue la que la hizo querer vivir en este lugar, Fleur le enseño a amar Francia. La rubia hizo que la castaña ya no se volviera a sentir sola. Y le dolía verla llorar, no tenía idea de cómo remediarlo. Y lo peor es que una vez que regresaran a Londres volvería a estar sola. Fleur ya no la protegería.<br/>Su padre fue muy directo con ella al decir que regresarían en algún momento.<br/><br/>Vio como Fleur limpiaba la lagrima de su mejilla y seguía acomodando los libros aparentando estar bien.<br/><br/>"¿Siempre seremos amigas, cierto Fleur?" Pregunto Hermione insegura.<br/><br/>Fleur la miro con una triste sonrisa.<br/><br/>"Siempre lo seremos."<br/><br/>Fleur bajo las escaleras y se acerco hacia la castaña. Sorprendiéndola Fleur la abrazo.<br/>Hermione le devolvio el abrazo con igual fuerza.<br/><br/>"Esto parece un abrazo de despedida." Comento Hermione acariciando la espalda de su amiga.<br/><br/>"En realidad es algo así como una promesa."<br/><br/>"¿Promesa?" Pregunto la castaña con esperanza.<br/><br/>"El de nunca romper nuestro vinculo."<br/><br/>Fleur miro a la pequeña Hermione con determinacion.<br/>"Siempre seremos amigas a pesar de la distancia."<br/><br/>"Simpre lo seremos". Aseguro la castaña con firmeza<br/><br/>"¿Lo prometes?"<br/><br/>"Lo prometo."<br/><br/>"¿Por el dedito?" Respondio su amiga infantilmente.<br/><br/>Hermione río fuertemente al ver como Fleur le mostraba el dedo meñique esperando que lo enganchara.<br/><br/>"Por el dedito." <br/>Vio como Fleur sonrio infantilmente al engancharlo.<br/><br/>"Bien sera mejor que sigamos trabajando pequeña Mione, estos libros no se acomodaran solos." (Aunque si podrían).Penso internamente la rubia.<br/><br/>Dos horas despues Hermione miraba como Fleur ayudaba a una pareja de ancianos a buscar un libro de astronomía.<br/>Haciendole señas a la castaña de que la esperara Hermione vio como la rubia guiaba a la pareja al fondo de la libreria.<br/><br/>¿Como se suponía que podría irse y dejar a Fleur? La rubia era su mejor amiga, su unica amiga de verdad.<br/>Lo que no le dijo Hermione a Fleur esque nunca regresaria a Francia nuevamente una vez que regresaran a Londres. Su padre al ver la situación tan solitaria de su abuela, le dijo que fuera con ellos a vivir al Reino Unido. Eso significaba que se irían para nunca volver.<br/>Su abuela Charlotte dijo que lo pensaria. No quería dejar el pais que la vio crecer y envejecer de un dia para otro.<br/><br/>"¿Excusez-moi, votre nom est ermione?" ( ¿Disculpa tu eres Hermione?)<br/><br/>Perdida en sus pensamientos Hermione no se percato de que una chica estaba tocando su hombro por segunda ocasión.<br/><br/>Al mirar sobre su hombro encontro a una hermosa chica. Tenia el cabello oscuro de color negro azabache, cortado hasta la altura de los hombros, era alta, le llevaba una cabaza de altura, estaba vestida con unos pantalones jeans y una blusa blanca que convinaba con sus sapatillas. A simple vista la chica era mayor que ella, talvez podria tener la misma edad de Fleur. Pero lo que más sobresalía de la chica eran sus impresionantes ojos azules. No son tan bonitos como los de Fleur, se dijo asi misma.<br/><br/>Hermione vio que la chica la miraba esperando una respuesta.<br/><br/>A pesar de sus pocas lecciones del idioma que habia tenido con Fleur, Hermione entendió que lo que la chica estaba preguntando era su nombre, el cual por su fuerte acento frances pronuncio mal.<br/><br/>"Oui yo soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto." La castaña le tendio la mano para que la estrechara. Pero desconcertada llego a notar que la extraña chica la miraba con desden despues de confirmar su nombre.<br/>Ignorando su mano la chica la miro con repulsión.<br/><br/>"Supongo que tu debes ser la nueva amiga de Fleur."<br/>La castaña se sorprendio al ver que la chica hablo en su idioma.<br/>Su pronunciación no era tan buena como la de Fleur o Apalline, pero era entendible.<br/>No era muy común que los franceses hablaran un segundo idioma, en especial el Inglés.<br/><br/>"Si, nosotras somos mejores amigas, ella..."<br/><br/>"No por mucho niña." La interrumpió.<br/><br/>Hermione se sorprendió al ver la mirada de desprecio que le enviaba la chica. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la habia mirado de esa manera.<br/><br/>"¿Disculpa?"<br/>"No entiendo lo que quieres decir."<br/>La castaña vio como una sonrisa burlona lentamente aparecia en los labios de la chica.<br/><br/>"Es simple niña tonta, Fleur no está hecha para ti." "Ni siquiera debería ser tu amiga para empezar."<br/><br/>Hermione se quedo sin palabras.<br/><br/>"No tienes nada de especial. Solo mirate ni siquiera eres linda para estar con alguien de su clase, solo mira esos dientes."<br/><br/>Hermione llevo su mano derecha a cubrir su boca escondiendo sus dientes frontales de la vista de la chica. Sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. ¿Porque esta chica le decía todo esto? Ni siquiera la conocía, acaso ella ya la conocia a ella?, sería que Fleur la conocia?<br/><br/>"¡Ya basta Mélodie!"<br/><br/>Sintió que la voz de Fleur sonaba sobre su hombro. Hermione solo pudo mirar el suelo tapandose todavía la boca con sus manos. No quería que la rubia viera sus dientes.<br/><br/>"Fleur no lo entiendes, ella no es parte de nosotros." La chica siguió hablando mirando a Fleur con enojo.<br/><br/>"No pertenece a nuestro clan, ni siquiera es una bruj..."<br/><br/>"¡QUE TE CALLES MÉLODIE!"<br/><br/>Ambas chicas se asustaron con el grito que dio Fleur. Hermione nunca había visto a su amiga tan enfadada, Y Mélodie parecia un poco intimidada.<br/>También algunas personas que estaban en el lugar las miraron con curiosidad.<br/><br/>"Por favor dime que la abuela no acepto esto."<br/><br/>"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y si tienes un poco de respeto por lo que queda de nuestra amistad te sugiero que te larges de aqui." Amenazó Fleur señalando la puerta de la librería.<br/>La chica llamada Mèlodie parecia dolida con las palabras de la rubia.<br/><br/>"Bien Fleur, pero no pienses que aceptare algo como esto, tu y yo estabamos bien antes de que ella llegara.<br/><br/>"Tu y yo ya nunca estaremos bien." Fleur susurro entre dientes.<br/><br/>Hermione vio que ahora la chica si parecia intimidada, su expresión en el rostro decía muchas cosas, ¿tristeza, enojo, frustracion? Hermione no lo sabía.<br/><br/>"Ya lo veremos Fleur."<br/>Sin más que decir Mélodie le dio una ultima mirada a una cabizbaja castaña, Hermione no pudo volver a verla a los ojos.<br/><br/>Mélodie abandono el lugar dejando un silenció incomodo entre la castaña y Fleur.<br/><br/>Una vez que su prima abandonó el lugar Fleur miro a una todavía cabizbaja castaña.<br/><br/>"¿Hermione?" "¿Que te dijo Mélodie?"<br/><br/>Al ver que su castaña no respondía observo como su mano cubría su boca, y entonces comprendió lo que había pasado.<br/>Mélodie habia utilizado las inseguridades de Hermione para atacarla. No era la primera vez que su prima intentaba algo así.<br/><br/>"No hagas caso de lo que ella diga Mione, es solo una envidiosa."<br/>Fleur se acerco a la castaña en un intento por consolarla tomando una de sus manos que cubrían su boca intentando apartarla.<br/><br/>"Por favor mirame." Suplico Fleur.<br/><br/>"¡NO!"<br/><br/>Hermione la empujo fuertemente contra el estante, provocando que chocara contra la madera haciendo que tirará algunos libros al piso.<br/><br/>"No me mires más, Ya no quiero que me miren nunca más."<br/><br/>"¡Hermione!"<br/><br/>Hermione salio corriendo por el pasillo, dejando atras a una aturdida Fleur.<br/><br/>¡Hermione no!<br/>Rápidamente Fleur la siguió pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la castaña, vio como su madre Apolline se interponía en su camino.<br/><br/>"Dejala cariño."<br/><br/>"No puedo, ella esta mal por culpa de Mélodie."<br/><br/>Fleur intento salir pero su madre nuevamente le bloqueo el camino.<br/><br/>"Y ese es un tema del cual hablaremos con tu abuela."<br/><br/>"Pero Hermione esta sola y..." Dijo mientras trataba de apartar a su madre.<br/><br/>"No esta sola, afuera están sus padres esperandola para llevarla a casa, me enviaron a traerla." <br/><br/>Fleur solo pudo mirar a travez del vidrio de la puerta como Hermione entraba rápidamente al auto de sus padres sin mirar atrás.<br/><br/>__________________________________<br/>Media hora después Fleur estaba dando vueltas alrededor de cada esquina de la librería. Su madre había regresado a la Mansión hace treinta minutos para hablar con su abuela sobre el comportamiento inadecuado de Mélodie y las represalias que tendría.<br/><br/>Como se atrevia su prima al querer romper las reglas de la matriarca, Béatrice estableció estrictamente que Hermione Granger no podría ver algún signo de magia en la familia Delacour. El mensaje fue dado a cada miembro de la familia.<br/><br/>Al momento de ayudar la pareja en busca de su libro en la sección de astronomía, pudo sentir como su veela se inquietaba, signo de que algo estaba muy mal. Disculpandose con la pareja de ancianos, Fleur busco a Hermione rapidamente, solo para encontrarla con su prima en una situación desagradable.<br/><br/>No entendía por qué Mélodie traicionó su confianza de esa manera.<br/>Desde aquella noche en la que envío a Elrond a su puerta supo que su prima planeaba algo malo, pero no quería creerlo. Ella y Mélodie siempre fueron muy cercanas, le dolía que no aceptara a su compañera.<br/><br/>Pero si sabía porque Mélodie no aceptaba a Hermione.<br/>Mélodie detestaba a los muggles, esa idea erronea de que los no magos no merecían ser tratados por igual, Fleur nunca pudo borrarla de la cabeza de su prima.<br/><br/>Mélodie creia que al ser una bruja y parte veela era superior a ellos.<br/>Y ahora había lastimado a su compañera, su pequeña Hermione esta sufriendo por culpa de ella. Eso solo hizo enfurecer a la veela de Fleur.<br/><br/>"Y ahora que voy a hacer."<br/>Fleur miro el techo en busca de alguna respuesta. Que podría hacer para que Hermione volviera a confiar en ella.<br/>Como haría para que la castaña olvidara sus inseguridades.<br/><br/>"¿Como haces que una niña hermosa de nueve años olvide sus inseguridades?"<br/>"Piensa Fleur... piensa."<br/><br/>Un fuerte ruido saco a Fleur de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba afuera de la liberia.<br/><br/>"Grandioso, justo cuando faltan diez minutos para cerrar." Gruño mientras caminaba hacía el mostrador.<br/><br/>Tomando una varita que estaba en el cajon del mostrador que según su madre solo se podia usar esa varita en casos de emergencia.<br/>Y bueno, esto era una emergencia, no sabía lo que encontraria afuera. Y ademas... madre no tendría porque saberlo.<br/><br/>Al salir de la libreria, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, debían ser cerca de la media noche.<br/><br/>Al acercarse a los floreros se dio cuenta que que uno de los jarrones estaba destrozado en el suelo. <br/><br/>Estupendo ahora tendria que limpiarlo a la manera muggle, su conocimiento de hechizos no era muy elevado por lo tanto no podria limpiarlo con magia.<br/><br/>"Este día no podría ser peor" Comentó mientras se acercaba a recoger las piezas rotas.<br/><br/>"¡Que rayos!"<br/><br/>Al tocar una pieza del jarrón sintió como algo afilado rasguñaba su piel.<br/>Al observar su mano vio como tenía una delgada linea manchada de sangre. ¿Era un rasguño?<br/><br/>"Lumus."<br/>Apuntando la varita hacia el jarrón destrozado vio algo espeluznante.<br/><br/>Al observar bajo la luz de la varita, vio una pequeña bola anaranjada de pelos.<br/>Era tan pequeña que cabría Perfectamente en la palma de su mano. Sus enormes ojos la observaban con atención, casi parecia enojado.<br/><br/>"¿Un gato?"<br/><br/>Al intentar tocarlo vio como su pelaje crecia considerablemente, Fleur penso que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría bien muerta.<br/><br/>El gato le gruñia fuertemente. Encogiendose en su lugar sin ninguna salida.<br/><br/>"No tienes porque estar asustado pequeño, ven aqui."<br/><br/>Sin previo aviso Fleur tomo al pequeño gato de su pelaje sin darle tiempo al minino de reaccionar.<br/><br/>Y Fleur confirmo sus sospechas, la bola de pelos cabía en su mano. A simple vista el gato siempre parecia tener una expresión molesta, pero eso solo hizo que pareciera más adorable a los ojos de Fleur. <br/>Inmediatamente tuvo una idea que hizo que no pudiera borrar su enorme sonrisa.<br/><br/>"Hoy es tu dia de suerte pequeño."<br/><br/>____________________________________<br/><br/>Hermione daba vueltas en su cama esa noche. El insomnio estaba presente desde hace horas.<br/>Las frias palabras de Mélodie no la dejaban tranquila.<br/><br/>Le dolía que la lastimaran de esa manera. Sin Fleur a su lado no se sentía protegida, por eso Mélodie ataco en ausencia de la rubia.<br/><br/>No entendia porque los demás eran tan malos con ella, solo tenia nueve años, no era justo en su opinión.<br/><br/>Escucho un pequeño golpe al lado de su ventana que la sobresaltó.<br/><br/>Hermione no no se consideraba cobarde ni nada de eso, pero escondio su cabeza dentro de sus mantas. Nunca fue fan de los sonidos nocturnos, mucho menos pasadas la media noche.<br/>Esta vez, el ruido de su ventana sono mucho mas fuerte y con insistencia.<br/><br/>"¿Mione, estas despierta?"<br/><br/>Al escuchar esa conocida voz, Hermione salio de la seguridad de su escondite solo para ver a su pobre amiga al borde de su ventana temblando de frío.<br/><br/>¿Como rayos Fluer logro subir hasta el segundo piso de su ventana? ¿Y que por qué demonios lo hacía?<br/><br/>Entonces recordo el pequeño incidente de esa tarde. Todavia no se sentía segura de mostrarse frente a su rubia amiga, la verguenza la dominaba.<br/><br/>Fleur volvio a tocar su ventana con insistencia con una leve expresión de molestia en su rostro al ser ignorada por su amiga.<br/><br/>Dudosa decidio abrir su ventana.<br/><br/>Fleur entro con claros sintomas de hipotermia. Su amiga temblaba sin parar, tenia los labios palidos, más de lo normal, su ropa estaba ligeramente mojada. En su Brazo llevaba envuelta una pequeña bufanda de color morado. ¿No seria más necesario utilizarla en su cuello?<br/><br/>"¡Pense que me dejarías hay afuera!" Comento con molestia.<br/><br/>"¿Como demonios lograste subir hasta aqui? Es un segundo piso."<br/><br/>Y era cierto no sabía como su amiga hizo semejante hazaña. Al mirar por su ventana vio que no había una escalera por ningún lado. ¿Como era posible? Penso internamente.<br/><br/>"Tengo mis metodos ya lo sabes."<br/>Una sonrisa engreída aparecio en los labios de Fleur.<br/><br/>"Pues cualquiera que sean tus metodos no se que haces aqui." Crei decirte que quería estar sola. No me siento bien" Respondió Hermione cruzada de brazos.<br/><br/>"Justo por eso estoy aqui."<br/><br/>"¿Que?" La confusión era visible en el rostro de Hermione.<br/><br/>"Eh venido a remediar lo que te hizo mi prima Mélodie."<br/><br/>"¿Entonces ella es tu prima?" Afirmó Hermione luciendo un poco desilusionada.<br/><br/>"Desafortunadamente si."<br/>Fleur miraba a su castaña esperando ver su reacción.<br/><br/>Hermione simplemente siguió cruzada de brazos infantilmente y evito su mirada.<br/><br/>"Pues no me cae bien tu prima."<br/><br/>"Si lo se. Por eso quise remediarlo trayendote a un amigo."<br/><br/>Fleur miro la bufando que tenía envuelta en el brazo, eso desperto el interes de Hermione.<br/><br/>"¿Un amigo?"<br/><br/>Hermione vio como Fleur sacaba de entre la tela de la bufanda una bola de color naranja muy peluda.<br/>La bola de pelo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.<br/><br/>Hermione amo esa mirada enseguida.<br/><br/>"¿Un gato!"<br/><br/>Sin darle tiempo a Fleur de reaccionar, Hermione le arrebató la pequeña bola de pelos de los brazos de la rubia.<br/><br/>Fleur la miro con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de conseguir su cometido. A su castaña le gustaba el gato.<br/><br/>"Es hermoso, ¿Fleur, donde lo encontraste?"<br/><br/>Pregunto la castaña mientras abrazaba al gato como si su vida dependiera de ello.<br/><br/>"Estaba solo a las afueras de la librería, de hecho me rasguño." Dijo la rubia mostrando el diminuto rasguño en su mano, en un intento de su castaña la consolara<br/><br/>"Pues que mal por ti."<br/>Hermione con un puchero evito su mirada, era evidente que la castaña todavía estaba molesta por haber invadido su habitacion a altas horas de la noche.<br/><br/>"Hermione escuchame."<br/><br/>Invadiendo su espacio personal La castaña sintio como Fleur tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la obligaba a mirarla.<br/><br/>"Lamento mucho lo que te dijo Mélodie, pero esta muy equivocada si cree que dejare que te vuelva a a hacer daño."<br/>Hermione sintio que queria llorar nuevamente.<br/><br/>"Nunca debes acomplejarte de tu apariencia Hermione, eres muy hermosa para eso, y esas pequeñas cosas que te acomplejan solo te hacen ser aun más hermosa a tu manera."<br/><br/>"Pero Mélodie dijo..." Interrumpió Hermione.<br/><br/>"No me importa lo que dijo Mélodie, solo es una chica mimada que tiene mucho rencor en su corazón."<br/><br/>Hermione sintio que sus ojos se humedecían.<br/><br/>"No entiendo por qué no quiere que seamos amigas."<br/><br/>Fluer miro dudosa a la castaña, no le podía decir sobre el odio irracional que tenía Mélodie hacia los muggles.<br/><br/>"Solo te puedo prometer que ya no te hara daño."<br/><br/>Hermione limpio rapidamente sus ojos antes de que cayeran sus lagrimas sobre el pequeño crookshanks que tenía en sus brazos.<br/><br/>"Bien."<br/>Sin más que decir Fleur la abrazo tiernamente siendo interrumpidas por un fuerte maullido de protesta. Habían aplastado al gato.<br/><br/>Hermione rio mirando a un malhumorado Crookshanks con cariño.<br/><br/>Fleur observo a Hermione acariciar al gato con ternura.<br/><br/>"Necesita un hogar" Susurro Fleur mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato.<br/><br/>Hermione levanto la cabeza rapidamente.<br/>Siempre había querido un gato, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedirselo a sus padres.<br/><br/>"Asi que necesito que lo cuides por mi. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"<br/>Fleur sonrio al ver el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de su castaña.<br/><br/>"Me encantaría cuidarlo."<br/><br/>"¿Pero primero debemos nombrarlo no crees?" "Y trata de que no este enojado todo el tiempo."<br/><br/>Ambas chicas rieron al ver como el gato las volvia a mirar con el ceño fruncido.<br/><br/>"¡Es tan adorable!"<br/><br/>"Ya se como lo llamare." Comento Hermione orgullosa.<br/><br/>Fleur la miro esperando una respuesta.<br/><br/>"Crookshanks."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es el ultimo capitulo de está linea temporal, a partir de ahora la historia comenzara a tener más magia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione acariciaba el grueso pelaje naranja de Crookshanks. Su pequeño gato estaba recostado en su regazo, disfrutando de las atenciones de su dueña.</p><p>Habian pasado seis meses desde aquella noche en la que Fleur Delacour había escalado por su ventana en un intento desesperado por entregarle a Crookshanks.</p><p>Fueron seis meses en los que no tuvo inseguridades, en donde su relación con Fleur se fortaleció considerablemente. En donde no volvio a saber de Mélodie Delacour.</p><p>Fleur le dijo que su abuela Béatrice tomo represalias severas contra su prima por presentar un comportamiento inadecuado. Mélodie tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse a Hermione Granger a partir de ahora.</p><p>Hermione solto un largo suspiro mientras miraba la maleta sin empacar junto a sus pies.</p><p>No sabia como le daría a Fleur la noticia.</p><p>¿Regresar a Londres?</p><p>Si, tu abuela Charlotte ya acepto venir con nosotros, ¿no es grandioso?</p><p>Lo es papá, pero que pasa con el consultorio, pense que ultimamente te estaba yendo bien.</p><p>Lo estaba cariño, lo estaba, pero no lo suficiente, en Londres tendremos más oportunidades.</p><p>Pero yo no me quiero ir.¿Que pasara con Fleur?</p><p>Estoy seguro de que lo entendera cariño.</p><p>¡No</p><p>No es justo. Fleur es la unica amiga que tengo.</p><p>No me puedes pedir que la deje.</p><p>Su padre le dio la noticia hace una semana, viajarian a Londres mañana por la mañana.</p><p>Y no había tenido el coraje de decirselo a Fleur.</p><p>Como reaccionaria su hermosa amiga al saber que ya no se volverian a a ver.</p><p>Ella no queria volver a Londres hacerlo significaria estar sola de nuevo.</p><p>Ya no tendría a Fleur para protegerla, ya no estaría para abrazarla en las noches de tormenta, ya no harían sus pijamadas Fleur no podría decirle lo hermosa que se veía ese día. Ya no reiría con las ocurrencias de la rubia. Fleur ya no podría eliminar sus inseguridades con sus dulces palabras. Ya no podría estar con ella.</p><p>Ella no tenia corazón para decirle la verdad.</p><p>Estos ultimos dias estuvo más que inseparable al lado de Fleur, tal vez tratando de aprovechar los ultimos momentos que le quedaba junto a la rubia sin que su amiga lo supiera.</p><p>Está tarde tendría que decirle la verdad, ya no tendria opción.</p><p>¿Puedo pasar?</p><p>La voz de su abuela Charlotte se escucho desde la puerta.</p><p>En los ultimos días su abuela se notaba mucho más alegre, talvez por que por fin podría estar al lado de su hijo sin sentirse culpable.</p><p>Su abuela penso demaciado la decisión de mudarse a Londres. pero al final decidió que era la decisión correcta.</p><p>Claro que sabía que eso lastimaria a su nieta. Era bien sabido que la castaña era inseparable al lado de Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Si abuela Charlotte, puedes pasar.</p><p>Charlotte pudo observar que el estado de voz de su nieta era desanimado.</p><p>Su nieta se miraba decaida, con grandes ojeras en los ojos y una expresión neutral.</p><p>¿En verdad habia tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar mudarse?</p><p>Tenia miedo de esto afectara a su nieta mas adelante.</p><p>¿Ya empacaste cariño?</p><p>Si ya casi termino.</p><p>Charlotte miro la maleta con solo dos calcetines dentro.</p><p>Charlotte miro a su nieta preocupada.</p><p>Cariño se que esto es duro para todos nosotros.</p><p>Para mi tambien es duro irme de Francia y ya no ver a los amigos con los que creci.</p><p>Al igual que tu yo tambien aprecio a la familia Delacour de gran manera.</p><p>Vio a Hermione poner una expresión de dolor al escuchar el apellido Delacour.</p><p>Hermione volvio a acariciar el pelaje de Crookshanks.</p><p>Es solo que me duele saber que ya no podre ver a mi unica amiga. Volvere a estar sola y...</p><p>Ya no volveras a estar sola mi niña, y sabes porque.</p><p>Hermione la miro con grandes ojeras en los ojos, un claro signo de que lloro la mayor parte de la noche anterior.</p><p>Porque estoy segura de volveras a ver Fleur algún dia.</p><p>Y tambien se que haras muchos amigos más cariño.</p><p>Apenas vienes empezando un largo camino, solo debes esperar.</p><p>¿De verdad crees que algún día volvere a ver a Fleur?</p><p>Estoy super segura cariño,los Delacour son una familia que ademas de poderosa y leal, son tambien muy tercos, estoy segura de que la señorita Delacour no te quitara el ojo de encima.</p><p>Dijo Charlotte guiñandole un ojo.</p><p>Talvez su abuela tenia razón, talvez Fleur no se molestaria con ella por no decirle que se iría, talvez su amiga mantendría el contacto con ella, talvez en algún futuro se volverían a encontrar.<br/>_____________________________________________</p><p>La castaña termino de hacer su maleta, su habitacion estaba justo como el día en que la encontro, ya no quedaba ningún libro en su estante, sus dibujos fueron arrancados y cuidadosamente guardados.</p><p>Crookshanks estaba recostado al borde de su cama, su pequeño minino de siete meses la miraba con aburrimiento. No sabía el largo viaje que le esperaría mañana.</p><p>La castaña miro sobre su mesita de noche.</p><p>En ella habían dos marcos con fotografías.</p><p>En una estaba ella con sus padres y su abuela Charlotte sonriendo a la camara.</p><p>Tomo la foto y la coloco dentro de su maleta con cuidado de no romper el marco.</p><p>Luego tomo la otra foto, el unico recuerdo que tendria de ella.</p><p>En la fotografia ella y Fleur estaban mirando a la camara junto al piano del la rubia, ambas con una brillante sonrisa. Apolline tomo esa foto hace unos tres meses, en la celebración del cumpleaños de la pequeña Gabrielle.</p><p>Coloco la foto muy cuidadosamente en la maleta y la cerró.</p><p>Justo como se esperaba en ese momento, en su ventana se escucharon unos pequeños golpes.</p><p>Fleur la estaba esperando con una radiante sonrisa.</p><p>Desde aquella noche Fleur había tomado la costumbre de visitarla todas las noches, todavía no entendía como su amiga tenía la capacidad de escalar por su ventana, Fluer simplemente respondía que eran las cualidades de un Delacour, eran escaladores profesionales.</p><p>La castaña no lo creyó.</p><p>Fleur cada día se miraba mas hermosa a los ojos de la pequeña castaña.</p><p>Llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo de color gris, traía puesto unos jean de color negro, tambien estaba usando unas botas negras a juego, seguramente para caminar comodamente por las humedas calles del pueblo hasta su ventana.</p><p>Pense que no vendrías, ya es un poco tarde.</p><p>Estube trabajando hasta muy tarde con mi madre.</p><p>La chica mayor la saludo con un beso en cada mejilla y se adentro en la habitacion.</p><p>Pero traje unos cuantos libros para leer toda la noche, tambien traje uno de esos cholocates que tanto te gustan.</p><p>Fleur comenzo a buscar en su pequeño bolso rojo.</p><p>Fleur.</p><p>¿Cual quieres leer hoy? traje una gran variedad. Respondió sacando varios libros de su bolso.</p><p>Fleur.</p><p>Aunque a mi me gustaría leer...</p><p>Fleur se detuvo al mirar la gran maleta cerrada que estaba en la cama.</p><p>Luego palideció al mirar alrededor de la habitación.</p><p>¿Que es esto Mione?</p><p>Hermione sintió una horrible sensación al mirar como la rubia la miraba con una clara suplica de que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.</p><p>Me voy de nuevo a Londres.</p><p>Un tenso silendo adorno la habitacion.</p><p>¿Cuando?</p><p>Pudo escuchar como la voz de Fleur se quebraba.</p><p>Mañana.</p><p>¡Y no me lo contaste!</p><p>Fleur la miraba con evidente molestia.</p><p>No sabia como decirtelo Fleur, mi padre solo me lo dijo hace una semana y yo...</p><p>¡Hace una semana!</p><p>Lo sabias desde hace una semana y no me contaste nada!</p><p>Hermione vio como los ojos de la rubia se empezaban a humedecer.</p><p>Eso solo hizo que se sintiera más mal consigo misma.</p><p>La castaña evito su miraba, mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No soportaba ver el dolor de su mejor amiga.</p><p>Volviendo al silencio tenso de antes Fleur suspiro fuertemente.</p><p>Por favor no te vayas.</p><p>No quiero irme Fleur, pero mis padres necesitan hacerlo.</p><p>Mi familia podría ayudarlos Mione.</p><p>Ellos no lo aceptaran.</p><p>Pero Charlotte...</p><p>Mi abuela acepto venir con nosotros.</p><p>Hermione sintio un vacio en el estomago al ver como la rubia se derribaba en su cama.</p><p>Con lagrimas en sus ojos Hermione se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente.</p><p>Lo siento Fleur.</p><p>Te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga.</p><p>Fleur levanto la mirada sorprendida, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su barbilla.</p><p>Qué has dicho?</p><p>Hermione la miro confundida.</p><p>Que eres mi mejor amiga.</p><p>Antes de eso</p><p>Hermione pronto se sintíó avergonzada, no quería que Fleur se sintiera incomoda, era la primera vez que le decía a la rubia lo mucho que la quería, normalmente su cariño siempre se mostraba con abrazos, no con palabras.</p><p>Yo tambien te quiero</p><p>Hermione miro sorprendida como su rubia amiga se secaba las lagrimas y se acercaba a ella con determinacion.</p><p>Yo tambien te quiero y no quiero que te vayas Hermione, pero se que tienes que hacerlo.</p><p>Por eso quiero que me escribas.</p><p>No quiero me olvides por favor.</p><p>El tono de voz de Fleur era de súplica.</p><p>Fleur estaba loca si creía que la olvidaría. Durante esos meses la rubia la hizo sentir como la persona mas especial del mundo. Pensaba que era imposible que la olvidara</p><p>Nunca te olvidare Fleur, te prometo que escribiré seguido.</p><p>Siempre seremos mejores amigas lo recuerdas.</p><p>La castaña le mostro su dedo meñique, recordando su antigua promesa.</p><p>Siempre.</p><p>Repitió la rubia dandole una triste sonrisa.</p><p>¿Descuida, te escribiré casi todos los días. ¿Qué es lo malo que podría pasar el tiempo que estemos separadas?</p><p>La castaña no sabía lo que significarían esas palabras en el futuro.</p><p>Solo no me olvides mon amour</p><p>Fleur le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.</p><p>Hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver.</p><p>¿Promesa?</p><p>Promesa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El siguiente capitulo continuara despues de pasado seis años.</p><p>Continuaremos en el prisionero de azkaban y sabremos que fue lo que paso en esos seis años entre Fleur Delacour y Hermione Granger.</p><p>La clasificacion continuara M</p><p>asi que ya hice mi advertencia.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer, déjenme un comentario si les gusta la historia.Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cartas sin respuesta.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dicen que el amor es la sensación mas maravillosa de todas. Que sientes que puedes dar o hacer todo por esa persona, te sientes poderoso en todos los sentidos, tocarías el cielo y las estrellas. Darías tu propia vida si fuera necesario para protegerla.</p><p>Serías feliz.</p><p>Pero así como el amor causa felicidad, tambien podía convertirse en algo doloroso, hasta el punto en que no puedes soportar más y quieres desaparecer.</p><p>Al ser veela ese dolor se multiplicaba el doble.</p><p>Y lo peor es que no podía evitarse.</p><p>Todas las veelas estaban destinadas a encontrar un compañero, pero no todas eran correspondidas.</p><p>Era despues de eso que venía el dolor de un amor no correspondido.</p><p>El mismo dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.</p><p>Ver esa mañana de abril a Hermione Granger subiendo a esa auto y verla desaparecer por la carretera fue lo más doloroso que sintió en su corta vida.</p><p>Ella solo quería un poco más de tiempo en compañia de la castaña, solo quería verla crecer, estar con ella y protegerla.</p><p>Eso no sucedió.</p><p>Durante cinco años Fleur casi no supo nada de la vida de Hermione Granger.</p><p>Olvido su promesa y la olvido a ella.</p><p>No supo nada de Hermione en los primeros cuatro meses de su partida.</p><p>Buscando respuestas Fleur envío una carta cada semana a Londres, esperando que llegara a las manos de la castaña.</p><p>Su único metodo de comunicación fue por el correo muggle. No podía usar su lechuza, el Ministerio Frances prohibió enviar lechuzas a los muggles en un intento de evitar sospechas.</p><p>No todos los días estaba una lechuza a la puerta de tu casa con una carta.</p><p>Luego paso un año.</p><p>Paso un año en que sus cartas no tenían respuesta.</p><p>Un año en que entro a la Academia de magia Beauxbatons y siguió con sus estudios.</p><p>Despues de ese tiempo inesperadamente recibio una carta de la castaña.</p><p>Era breve. solo estaba escrito sobre lo bien que estaba su familia y que había entrado a estudiar a un colegio a unas calles de su nuevo hogar.</p><p>Esto solo sirvió para devolverle la esperanza, pero también la destrozo por dentro.</p><p>Por qué su castaña en todo este tiempo solo se había dignado a escribirle una sola carta?</p><p>Fleur le envío una respuesta, la cual no fue respondida.</p><p>¿Que sucedía en realidad?</p><p>Eso no detuvo a Fleur. siempre esperaba la respuesta de Hermione Granger en la puerta de su hogar.</p><p>Pero no pudo seguir esperando una vez que empezó el Ciclo escolar.</p><p>Dejaba a su madre al cuidado del correo muggle.</p><p>Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.</p><p>Una vez en vacaciones de verano en un intento desesperado por saber de su castaña viajaría a Londres tratando de encontrarla, pero el Ministerio de magia prohibio su cometido, al ser menor de edad no podría salir del país hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.</p><p>En ese momento Fleur detesto con todas sus fuerzas tener sangre veela en su venas.</p><p>Al estar separada se su compañera su veela comenzó a esperimentar los efectos negativos. Uno de los principales eran cambios de humor, su personalidad fue cambiando de manera negativa, todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons vieron como Fleur Delacour se convertía en una persona fría y de mal carácter que se creía con superioridad sobre los demás.</p><p>Despues estaban los cambios físicos que no fueron tan notorios, según su abuela Béatrice los cambios físicos negativos aparecerían con mayor regularidad al pasar de los años</p><p>Lo que si sucedió fue un cambio significativo en su veela. Al alcanzar la adolescencia, sus instintos de veela se desarollaron considerablemente.</p><p>Era sabido que las veelas eran criaturas muy hermosas, con fuertes impulsos sobreprotectores y posesivos, además de que eran conocidas por su alto apetito sexual.</p><p>Al no tener a su compañero estos instintos se volvían complicados de tolerar.</p><p>Por eso Fleur la odio.</p><p>Odio a Hermione Granger por abandonarla, por no responder sus infinitas cartas, por olvidarla y por no poder estar con ella.</p><p>Pero a la vez la añoraba con todo su corazón.</p><p>En su tercer año las cosas mejoraron.</p><p>A principios de año Hermione Granger le había enviado otra carta. Está con un mensaje más largo.</p><p>Hermione le decia lo mucho que la extrañaba, que había hecho unos nuevos amigos en su nueva escuela llamados Harry y Ron y al final de la carta estaba escrito que por favor le escribiera.</p><p>Esto confundió a la rubia.</p><p>¿Escribirle? ¡Por Merlin! ella le escribía casi todos los días.</p><p>Esto la hizo cuestionarse si en verdad Hermione estaba recibiendo sus cartas.</p><p>Entonces Fleur hizo algo que nunca penso que haria</p><p>Desobedeció al Ministerio,</p><p>Tomando la lechuza de su madre sin su consentimiento Fleur envío una carta dirigida a la castaña.</p><p>La lechuza fue confiscada cruzando la frontera de Francia por el Ministerio.</p><p>Solo bastó un mes de castigo por parte de su abuela Béatrice para recompensar el haber desobedecido las reglas del Ministerio.</p><p>Fleur no pudo hacer nada para tratar de comunicarse de forma directa con la castaña nuevamente.</p><p>Su unica opción seguía siendo el correo muggle.</p><p>El cual solo podía usar en sus vacaciones de verano y navidad, cuando no estaba en la academia Beauxbatons.</p><p>Normalmente la castaña le enviaba una carta cada dos meses, con muy poca información para su gusto.</p><p>Y esto solo la hizo cuestionarse de si en verdad ella le importaba a Hermione Granger.</p><p>En sus pocas cartas estaban escritas palabras distantes.</p><p>Como si los meses que pasaron juntas nunca hubieran sucedido.</p><p>¿Y si todo fue un sueño?</p><p>Y si la castaña en verdad ya no quería saber de ella, y si solo respondía sus pocas cartas simplemente por compromiso.</p><p>Fleur se cuestionaba esto todo el tiempo.</p><p>En los primeros cuatro años Fleur solo recibio dieciséis cartas de Hermione Granger. Nada comparado con la infinidad de cartas que ella envío.</p><p>En ninguna Hermione respondía ninguna de las innumerables preguntas que ella había escrito en sus cartas.</p><p>Como la principal razón de porque casi no le escribia.</p><p>Luego todo empeoró.</p><p>Inesperadamente el limitado numero de cartas de la castaña no llegaron más.</p><p>De un día para otro Hermione había desaperecido de la existencia.</p><p>Ya no volvio a recibir cartas de la castaña, ningún mensaje, alguna señal, nada.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien o si le había ocurrido algo malo.</p><p>Esto la afecto demaciado.</p><p>Que paso si en realidad su castaña necesitaba ayuda, y si en realidad estaba en problemas. Al ser veela su instinto protector le exigió que hiciera algo.</p><p>Fleur solo lloro, lloro inconsolablemente.</p><p>Lloro con su madre, lloro con Gabrielle y también lloro al lado de su compañera de habitación, Mishell Araújo.</p><p>Mishell era la unica que la consoló en Beauxbatons, la única que conocía su tormento, su sufrimiento interno de no ser correspondida y la unica que la hizo sonreir de nuevo.</p><p>Conoció a Mishell en su segundo año en Beauxbatons</p><p>Mishell era de origen brasileño, estudiaba en el colegio de magia y hechicheria Castelobruxo.</p><p>La unica escuela magica ubicada en Brasil.</p><p>Mishell estudio en ese colegio hasta su primer año, despues fue admitida en Beauxbatons gracias a un programa de intercambio.</p><p>Era una chica hermosa de tez morera clara, tenía ojos negros como la noche, su cabello negro azabache que siempre tenía suelto alrededor de sus hombros de manera desordenada.</p><p>Su personalidad extrovertida no la ayudo con el rechazo que presentaron las estudiantes de Beauxbatons hacia ella.</p><p>Al ser de origen brasileño Mishell nunca fue muy bien aceptada por sus compañeras, Fleur nunca le tomo importancia.</p><p>Hasta aquella noche en la que lloraba en su cama y sintió inesperadamente unos calidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo dispuestos a consolarla, desde esa noche supo que Mishell sería su mejor amiga.</p><p>Y por un momento Fleur deseó que Mishell tomara el lugar de Hermione.</p><p>Deseó que su veela escogiera a Mishell y no a Hermione.</p><p>Deseó olvidar a Hermione Granger.</p><p>Pero el destino era cruel e injusto con ella.</p><p>Ella nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Hermione, su veela ya había hecho su elección.</p><p>Hace cinco meses que Hermione habia enviado su ultima carta desde entonces no sabía nada de la castaña. Y Fleur perdio su ultima esperanza.</p><p>Eso fue hasta el día que Fleur cumplió la edad de diecisiete años.<br/>____________________________________________</p><p>Si sabes que el entrenamiento para ser rompe maldiciones es muy peligroso.</p><p>Si ya lo se.</p><p>Respondio distraidamente Fleur.</p><p>Ella y Mishell estaban en su habitación.</p><p>La hermosa rubia de diecisiete años recien cumplidos estaba con una carta en sus manos, enviada desde el Ministerio Frances donde se le concedía el permiso de entrenamiento para ser rompe maldiciones.</p><p>Ella y su amiga habían acabado su sexto año, Mishell al no poder volver a Brasil hasta que se graduara decidió quedarse con la rubia las vacaciones de verano todos los años.</p><p>En esta ocasión Mishell estaba recostada en la cama de la rubia observando como su amiga le enviaba una respuesta al Ministerio.</p><p>Ser rompedor de maldiciones no era algo desconocido para Fleur,</p><p>Su padre Albert era uno de ellos.</p><p>A los ojos de los muggles Albert solo era un simple escritor que se la pasaba ausente en su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>Pero realmente su padre trabajaba viajando alrededor del mundo descubriendo tesoros y destruyendo objetos maldecidos.</p><p>Era bien sabido que los magos de esta área debían ser poderosos y valientes debido a los altos peligros a los que se enfrentaban.</p><p>Fleur quería enfrentar ese peligro.</p><p>Al estar casi en su séptimo año en Beauxbatons a Fleur se le permitio cumplir con el entrenamiento antes de lo acordado, podria terminar su año y despues podría cumplir con su papel de rompe maldiciones calificada.</p><p>Pero había un pequeño problema,</p><p>Ella tendría que hacer trabajos comunitarios primero.</p><p>Eso era lo que decía la carta entre sus manos.</p><p>¿Fleur?</p><p>Llamo Mishell al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.</p><p>Fleur la ignoro y siguió leyendo.</p><p>¡Dame eso!</p><p>Sin previo aviso Mishell le quito la carta de las mano.</p><p>¡Oye!</p><p>Fleur trato de quitarle la carta de las manos, ya sabía como reaccionaria su amiga ante el pedido del Ministerio y ella no quería aceptar.</p><p>A ver, dejame ver que tenemos aqui.</p><p>Mishell comenzó a leer mientras corría alrededor de la habitación seguida de una malhumorada rubia.</p><p>Regresamelo Mishell, no te han dicho que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia de los demás.</p><p>Tonterias Fleur, recuerda que todo lo tuyo es mio tambien.</p><p>Fleur la miro con los ojos entecerrados.</p><p>Despues de un minuto de persecución vio como los ojos de Mishell voltearon a mirarla sorprenda.</p><p>¡Oh por Merlin!</p><p>¡Fleur esto es fantastico!</p><p>No me digas.</p><p>El tono de Fleur era sarcastico</p><p>Ya sabía lo que tramaba Mishell y ella definitivamente no aceptaria ante ese lindo puchero de su amiga.</p><p>¡Te estan dando entradas para la copa mundial de quidditch!</p><p>En realidad no.</p><p>Solo me están pidiendo que ayude con la seguridad.</p><p>Principalmente con la seguridad de tres familias.</p><p>Y eso que?</p><p>Fleur la miro incredula</p><p>¿Y qué?</p><p>Que deberé ser la guía turística de tres familias numerosas, llevarlas hasta el campamento y estar al pendiente de ellas las venticuatro horas.</p><p>¡Es por eso que debes aceptar!</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>Es la copa mundial Fleur por favor, aquí dice que puedes llevar a la compañía que gustes, siempre a sido mi sueño ir a uno de estos partidos.</p><p>¿Alguna vez escuchas algo de lo que digo?</p><p>¿Casi nunca por qué?</p><p>Fleur rodo los ojos sonriendo, a veces Mishell la sacaba de quicio.</p><p>Porque es agotador estar soportando la mirada de chicos pubertos y estoy segura tendre que lidiar con ellos.</p><p>Yo te ayudare con eso, me aseguraré de que no te molesten.</p><p>El tono de Mishell era suplicante, Fleur rapidamente le arrebató la carta de las manos.</p><p>¿Y como piensas hacer eso?</p><p>Tenia curiosidad por saber cómo su amiga podría competir contra la esclavitud que ejercía su sangre veela sobre los hombres.</p><p>Los voy a ahuyentar con mi poderosa mirada.</p><p>Fleur volvió a rodar los ojos.</p><p>Ya se imaginaba que su amiga saldría con algo así.</p><p>Mishell era conocida por su personalidad extrovertida y juguetona que en ocasiones hizo que Fleur quisiera lanzarla por el segundo piso de su habitación.</p><p>¡No!</p><p>¡Pero Fleur!</p><p>Eh dicho que no.</p><p>El quidditch es un deporte de barbaros.</p><p>¡Fleur!</p><p>Fleur sintió como Mishell se acercaba y la abrazaba dramaticamente.</p><p>¡No!</p><p>Tu nunca haces nada por mi.</p><p>Al decir esto Mishell se limpiaba una lagrima invisible.</p><p>¿Disculpa?</p><p>Quién fue la que te ayudo a sacar la cabeza de aquella tuba la vez que sin ninguna razón en concreto decidiste meter la cabeza dentro solo para demostrarle a Alessia Bardot que si podias hacerlo.</p><p>¡Oye!</p><p>O la vez te tuve que ir a buscar a altas horas de la noche porque estabas perdida a las afueras del colegio.</p><p>¡Solo fue una vez!</p><p>O la vez que te quebraste el brazo montando la escoba, y tuve que hacer tu tarea durante un mes porque no podías usar tu brazo enyesado.</p><p>Bueno eso...</p><p>Y sin contar que cada cinco horas te debo de prestar galeónes ya que gastas toda tu mesada en tonterias.</p><p>¡Qué!</p><p>Oye las ranas de chocolate no son una tonteria</p><p>Si cuando compras ciento veinte de ellas.</p><p>¡Los cromos son de colección!</p><p>Y también te ayude esa noche que te dolió el estómago por comerte tantas ranas y...</p><p>Está bien, está bien ya no hables ya entendi.</p><p>Mishell cubrió la boca de Fleur antes de que la rubia siguiera hablando.</p><p>Te prometo que esto es lo ultimo que te pido, vamos sera divertido.</p><p>A Gabrielle le encantara.</p><p>Gabrielle ni siquiera deberia de enterarse de esto.</p><p>¿Enterarme de que?</p><p>Ambas chicas voltearon para ver a Gabrielle Delacour en la puerta entreabierta.</p><p>Su pequeña hermana solo tenía la edad de ocho años, era una copia exacta de ella y su madre.</p><p>Era el punto debil de Fleur.</p><p>Su hermana siempre sabía como convencerla de hacer cualquier cosa, Por eso Mishell siempre acudía a Gabrielle en estos casos.</p><p>¡De nada Gabi!</p><p>¡Del la copa Mundial de quidditch!</p><p>Fleur fulmino con la mirada a Mishell.</p><p>Su amiga no podía mantener la boca cerrada.</p><p>¿La copa de quiddith?</p><p>Fleur pudo observar como los ojos de su pequeña hermana brillaban.</p><p>Si aquí nuestra querida Fleur a sido invitada como guía de tres familias, y tiene permitido llevar a cualquier invitado.</p><p>En ese momento Fleur se arrepintió de abrir la carta.</p><p>El rostro de su hermana era de extrema felicidad. A diferencia de Fleur, Gabrielle era un aficionada del quidditch, sería algo increíble para la niña llevarla a un evento de esa magnitud.</p><p>Ella no podía negarle esa felicidad a su hermana.</p><p>¿Entones iremos Fleur?</p><p>El tono de voz de gabi era determinado a no aceptar un no por respuesta.</p><p>Fleur miro la carta dudosa en su mano.</p><p>Su trabajo solo seria guíar a unas familias hacia el estadio.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?</p><p>Normalmente en estos eventos algunas familias contrataban guías turísticos por parte del Ministerio para hacerlos llegar hasta su destino y esa misma persona que las guiaba les brindaba protección absoluta por veinticuatro horas por si se presentaba algún atentado o inconveniente.</p><p>Ella no quería tener esa responsabilidad.</p><p>Pero su hermanita era prioridad en su vida.</p><p>Bajo la mirada suplicante Mishell y Gabrielle Fleur suspiro en derrota.</p><p>Bien, creo que talvez sera divertido.</p><p>¡Si!</p><p>Sin previo aviso, tanto Gabrielle como Mishell saltaron sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>Bueno ya deténganse, Gabi tú aún no le has pedido permiso a nuestra madre.</p><p>Tonterias de segura que si podrá ir con nosotras.</p><p>¡Si! Estoy segura que a nuestra madre también le gustará acompañarnos</p><p>¡Estupendo!</p><p>Ya quiero ver a los jugadores de bulgaria, dicen que ese tal Viktor krum es todo un galan.</p><p>Gabrielle hizo una expresión de asco al ver la mirada soñadora de Mishell.</p><p>Eres asquerosa.</p><p>¡Qué!</p><p>Dicen que es el jugador más apuesto de todo el equipo.</p><p>Sigue siendo asqueroso</p><p>¡Gabi!</p><p>Fleur ignoro a ambas chicas y camino hasta su mesa de trabajo. Tomando una pluma y tinta termino de confirmar al Ministerio su respuesta.</p><p>Esto no estaba en sus planes, tenía pensado viajar a Londres estás vacaciones, esto es lo que Fleur había deseado durante años.</p><p>Cumplir sus diecisiete años y ser mayor de edad para poder ir a buscar a su castaña. Se suponia que ella tendría quince años en ese momento. Necesitaba saber que había sido de la vida de Hermione Granger y por qué desapareció tan repentinamente sin ninguna razón.</p><p>Ella quería respuestas, pero tendría que esperar.</p><p>Un Fuerte picoteo en su ventana la saco de sus pensamientos, al mirar vio a una enorme lechuza de color marrón.</p><p>La rubia desconcertada camino a abrir la ventana.</p><p>La lechuza frente a ella era de gran tamaño, se notaba que estaba en una edad joven al ver su brillante y cuidado plumaje.</p><p>La lechuza esperaba impaciente que tomara el pequeño sobre entre sus garras.</p><p>Era un sobre de color anaranjado, al tomarlo vio con desconcierto que no tenía nombre ni dirección, ni ningún sello.</p><p>Era un simple sobre sin nada en especial. Casi parecía ser de procedencia muggle.</p><p>Al tomarlo la lechuza salio volando lejos de su alcance.</p><p>Supongo que no esperan una respuesta. Murmuro para si misma.</p><p>Mientras Gabi y Mishell seguían discutiendo sobre el atractivo de los jugadores búlgaros no se habían percatado de la llegada de la lechuza.</p><p>Al abrir el sobre sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.</p><p>Dentro había un rosa de color blanca, cuidadosamente guardada.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>¿Qué demonios significaba esto?</p><p>Porque despues de largos meses la castaña le enviaba esta rosa. ¡Su rosa!</p><p>Y porque por medio de una lechuza?</p><p>Sería acaso que Hermione...</p><p>No no eso era imposible Hermione era nacida de padres muggles, ella lo habría notado o la castaña se lo hubiera contado en alguna de sus cartas.</p><p>Aunque claro Hermione nunca supo que ella era una veela ni bruja.</p><p>Ya no sabía que pensar.</p><p>¿Fleur?</p><p>Tanto Gabrielle como Mishell detuvieron su discusión al observar el palido rostro de Fleur.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>¿Que si te sucede algo?Pregunto preocupada Gabrielle.</p><p>De quién es rosa que tienes en las manos. Volvió a preguntar al mirar como su hermana ocultaba la rosa en su espalda.</p><p>No es nada, es una de las rosas del jardín de nuestra abuela, la traje para decorar mi habitación eso es todo.</p><p>El tono nervioso de Fleur no logro convencer del todo a Gabrielle.</p><p>La que no creyo nada fue Mishell, ya conocía muy bien a su amiga y al ver esa rosa supo inmediatamente lo que le sucedía.</p><p>No por nada había estado largas noches limpiando las lagrimas de una desconsolada Fleur.</p><p>Si sabes que a la abuela no le gusta que entren a su jardín.</p><p>Por eso se que no le diras nada.</p><p>Gabrielle rodo los ojos.</p><p>De acuerdo.</p><p>Fleur trato por todos los medios tratar de evitar la mirada de Mishell.</p><p>Su amiga sabía lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Y por cierto Fleur...</p><p>Mishell trato de cambiar de tema.</p><p>¿Quienes son las familias a las que debes guíar al estadio?</p><p>Gabi y Mishell la miraron atentatamente.</p><p>Buscando en la hoja olvidada del Ministerio Fleur la leyo nuevamente.</p><p>Aqui dice que una es una familia de origen italiano, son los Berlusconi.</p><p>Despues estan dos familias residentes del Reino Unido.</p><p>A Fleur de dolio recordar el lugar de procedencia de la castaña.</p><p>¿Y cuales son esas familias?</p><p>Una curiosa Gabriella la miraba con impaciencia.</p><p>Los Diggory y unos tales Weasleys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En el siguiente capitulo se vera desde el punto de vista de Hermione, lo que realmente sucedió en esos seis años.</p><p>Solo para recordar que el colegio de Castelobruxo si existe en realidad.</p><p>Es una las muchas escuelas magicas que j. k. Rowling creo en nuestro mundo magico.</p><p>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sin contactó.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo creo que es el más cortó. Eso es porque el capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Está es sólo una pequeña introducción de lo que pasó con Hermione en esos cinco años.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su mano se movía inquieta sobre el papel tratando de transmitir todos sus temores, deseos y decepciones, tratando de decirle a su amiga lo mucho que la extrañaba.</p><p>Una Hermione de catorce años estaba sentada en su cama en el dormitorio de Hogwarts.</p><p>Su mano escribía con una agilidad increíble sobre la hoja, había tanto que quería contar, tanto que opinar, tanto que quería saber.</p><p>Lamentablemente estas cosas que deseaba nunca se cumplieron.</p><p>A veces creía que le escribía a un fantasma.</p><p>Hermione nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto en cinco años.</p><p>Pensó que al regresar a Londres seguiría su vida normal y corriente, pero no fue así.</p><p>El primer pensamiento de Hermione al llegar al Reino Unido fue saber de Fleur Delacour .</p><p>Con ayuda de su abuela Charlotte la castaña escribió una carta dirigida a su amiga.</p><p>Luego pasaron los días y su carta no tuvo respuesta.</p><p>Hermione le envió una segunda carta, luego una tercera, una cuarta, y después otra y otra.</p><p>Todas con el mismo resultado.</p><p>En realidad no entendió que sucedía, ¿porqué Fleur ignoraba sus cartas?</p><p>¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigas?</p><p>En sus primeros días en Londres la castaña logró adaptarse nuevamente. Gracias a la confianza que le había brindado Fleur en el pasado, Hermione había aprendido a tener confianza en sí misma.</p><p>Ya no le importaba lo que opinarán los demás niños de ella.</p><p>Ya no buscaba impresionar a nadie más.</p><p>Al pasar del tiempo Hermione encontró consuelo en sus cartas, todos los días escribía una carta a su desaparecida amiga.</p><p>Tal vez era su mente inocente o su gran cariño hacía la rubia, pero Hermione siempre siguió esperando una respuesta.</p><p>A su edad de once años fue cuando todo cambió radicalmente.</p><p>A la puerta de su hogar llegó una mujer de avanzada edad, vestía con unas extrañas prendas de color verde oscuro, usaba unas gafas de media luna, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la castaña fue su extravagante sombrero.</p><p>La mujer se presentó como Minerva Mcgonagall, parecer la mujer mostraba especial interés en ella.</p><p>Esa misma noche Hermione Granger descubrió la magia, y que era una bruja hija de padres muggles.</p><p>Al escuchar esa palabra Hermione recordó las ocaciones en las que Fleur la mencionó.</p><p>Muchas veces escuchó a Fleur mencionar la palabra muggle.</p><p>En algunas ocaciones Fleur la mencionó por accidente en otras no.</p><p>Esto sólo la hizo querer saber más sobre su amiga.</p><p>Necesitaba saber de ella.</p><p>Sería acaso que Fleur también fuera una bruja?</p><p>O simplemente era una coincidencia.</p><p>Buscando respuestas Hermione siguió enviando cartas a Fleur.</p><p>Lo hizo por largos meses.</p><p>En su primer año en Hogwarts fue algo completamente magnífico para ella.</p><p>Hay conoció a sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.</p><p>Al principio no se logró llevar bien con Ron, el chico era un envidioso que no sabía pronunciar bien ni siquiera un simple hechizo.</p><p>Entre la ausencia de Fleur y su clara falta de respuesta en sus cartas, Hermione se volvió a sentirse sola.</p><p>Y Ron Weasley sólo lo empeoró.</p><p>¡Es insoportable, ahora se porque no tiene amigos!</p><p>Escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Ron la destrozaron.</p><p>¿Y si era por eso que Fleur no le respondía sus cartas?</p><p>¿Y sí la rubia sólo se había olvidado de ella?</p><p>Ella no quería creer eso.</p><p>Esa misma noche en el baño de las niñas supo lo que era extrañar a Fleur, lloro deseando estar envuelta entre los brazos de la rubia, deseo que Fleur la protegiera de las crueles palabras de Ron.</p><p>Al final de esa noche y después del ataque del troll, supo que Harry Y Ron no eran como los demás niños.</p><p>Supo que tenían buenas intenciones.</p><p>Esa noche también escribió una carta, y las noches siguientes también.</p><p>Al final resultó que ser amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no fue tan aburrido.</p><p>Después de todo casi mueren aplastados por un ajedrez gigante.</p><p>Al pasar del tiempo su amistad con los chicos se fortaleció.</p><p>Después llegó su segundo año.</p><p>Y Hermione siguió escribiendo.</p><p>Todas las noches bajó la curiosa mirada de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, ella escribía a su vieja amiga.</p><p>Nadie nunca supo para quién escribía tanto Hermione Granger ni siquiera sus amigos.</p><p>Sólo sabían que era alguien especial para la castaña, debido a las largas horas que se la pasaba escribiendo.</p><p>Al terminar sus cartas Hermione las enviaba a su abuela Charlotte, luego su abuela las enviaba a Francia, siempre fue así.</p><p>Durante mucho tiempo Charlotte la ayudo a soportar la ausencia de Fleur.</p><p>El segundo año de Hermione no fue mejor que el anterior.</p><p>Al ser atacada por un basilisco y estar un gran tiempo en la enfermería supo que su vida escolar no sería fácil.</p><p>Aunque esto también tuvo algo positivo.</p><p>Harry y Ron estuvieron con ella.</p><p>Sus amigos nunca la dejaron sola.</p><p>Eso la ayudo a tolerar la ausencia de Fleur.</p><p>Se concentró más en Harry y Ron, también en su rendición académica, convirtiéndose en la bruja más inteligente de su año.</p><p>A los ojos de Minerva Mcgonagall Hermione era una prodigio.</p><p>Una gryffindor de admirar.</p><p>Por eso su profesor le confió algo de sumo valor, Un giratiempo.</p><p>El cual en ese momento tenía guardado en su cuello.</p><p>Hace unas semanas había comenzado su tercer año.</p><p>Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco años sin saber nada de Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Cinco años y ella le seguía escribiendo cartas cada noche.</p><p>Necesitaba saber de ella, de como era su vida ahora, de cuanto habría crecido, de si estaba bien, de cómo oleria su piel, de si sus brazos seguirían siendo igual de cálidos que siempre.</p><p>Necesitaba estar con ella.</p><p>Su extraña necesidad de estar junto a Fleur Delacour crecía cada día.</p><p>Soñaba con ella.</p><p>Pero Fleur había desaparecido del mundo. Y ella ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza.</p><p>Tomando la carta entre sus mano la dobló cuidadosamente y la guardo en su baúl.</p><p>La castaña suspiró mirando la luna a través de su ventana.</p><p>Espero que estés bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este capítulo deja una gran duda.</p><p>Por qué Hermione nunca recibió las cartas de Fleur?</p><p>Porque será que Fleur sólo recibió algunas cartas de la castaña, que sucedió con la infinidad de cartas que ella envió.</p><p>Porqué nunca llegaron a las manos de Hermione?</p><p>¿Será que este hecho afectó en su vínculo?</p><p>¿Que pasará cuándo se reencuentren al fin?</p><p>¿Se sabrá lo que realmente pasó?Los espero para la segunda parte.</p><p>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sin contactó parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ver a Buckbeak entretenido con la manada de murciélagos hizo que la situación en la que sé encontraban ella y Harry no pareciera tan tensa.</p><p>Estaban sentados a una distancia alejada del sauce boxeador. El profesor Lupin y el profesor Severus Snape habían entrado hace unas horas dentro de sauce.</p><p>Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.</p><p>Y por el momento idear un plan para poder restacar a Sirius.</p><p>Hermione era consciente del peligro al que se enfrentarian esa noche.</p><p>Remus Lupin era lo que más le preocupaba.</p><p>Sabía desde hace tiempo que el profesor contra las artes oscuras era un hombre lobo desde que se ausentó en un periodo de luna llena. También con el paso del tiempo pudo notar el estado demacrado del profesor. Para ella era demasiado evidente.</p><p>Ella sabía que la razón por la que no pudieron salvar a Sirius esa noche fue por la transformación de Lupin.</p><p>Sabía que alrededores habría un hombre lobo y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.</p><p>¿Hermione?</p><p>Volteó a mirar a Harry, su mejor amigo tenía la mirada pérdida como si estuviera recordando algo.</p><p>¿Si?</p><p>Vio como Harry parecía indeciso de hablar. Como si le fuera a contar su secreto mejor guardado.</p><p>Antes en el lago estando con Sirius, vi una sombra, esa sombra obligó a que los dementores se fueran.</p><p>Si Harry con un patronus.</p><p>Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que sólo un mago sumamente poderoso podría realizar un hechizo de esa magnitud.</p><p>Si lo sé.</p><p>Era papá, él me salvó.</p><p>Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido a Harry.</p><p>Lo que su mejor amigo decía no tenía sentido. Fisicamente era imposible que el padre de Harry invocada el patronus.</p><p>Harry pero el está... muerto</p><p>No es posible.</p><p>Ella no sabía cómo decirle estas palabras a Harry sin sonar cruel.</p><p>Vio como Harry ponía una leve expresión de dolor al recordar el hecho de de sus padres estaban muertos.</p><p>Sólo te digo lo que vi.</p><p>Y estoy seguro que era él.</p><p>La expresión de Harry era de molestia, talvez estaba dolido o decepcionado de que su mejor amiga no le creyera.</p><p>Hermione lo miró desconcertada.</p><p>Harry parecía tan seguro con lo que decía, que le dolía no creerle.</p><p>Pero Harry...</p><p>No porque no hayas visto algo, no significa que no sea cierto Hermione.</p><p>Hermione miró sorprendida a Harry.</p><p>No era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras.</p><p>Talvez tengas razón.</p><p>Al menos eso es lo que me decía Fleur.</p><p>Harry volteó a mirarla con interés.</p><p>¿Fleur?</p><p>Hermione suspiró con nostalgia, nunca le había hablado a nadie sobre Fleur, ni siquiera a Harry o Ron.</p><p>Nunca se sintió cómoda hablando sobre ella.</p><p>Era algo que quería guardarse para ella misma.</p><p>Pero sentía que debía darle una explicación a su amigo.</p><p>Harry la miró curioso esperando una respuesta.</p><p>Fleur fue mi mejor amiga años atrás.</p><p>Mi única amiga en realidad.</p><p>Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su vieja amiga.</p><p>Harry la miró desconcertado y a la vez ofendido.</p><p>La expresión de su amigo la hizo reír un poco.</p><p>Antes que tú y Ron, tonto.</p><p>Harry asintió comprendiendo.</p><p>Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que siguiera hablando.</p><p>Hermione suspiró en derrota.</p><p>Hace unos años yo y mis padres nos mudamos a Francia para cuidar a mi abuela Charlotte de su enfermedad, aunque en realidad no era cierto porque nunca estuvo enferma.</p><p>Hermione sonrió un poco al ver el la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Harry.</p><p>La familia de Fleur era propietaria de una gran librería, nos conocimos en ese lugar. Con el tiempo ella se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga.</p><p>Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado cuidandome.</p><p>Eramos inseparables.</p><p>Hermione sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a la rubia.</p><p>¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?</p><p>Lentamente la sonrisa de la castaña desaparecio.</p><p>Esto preocupó a Harry.</p><p>Al pasar del tiempo mis padres tuvieron que volver a Londres.</p><p>Me despedí de Fleur y no volví a saber de ella en estos cinco años.</p><p>Le dolía recordar la realidad.</p><p>¿Y eso es todo?</p><p>Pregunto Harry desconcertado.</p><p>¿No le escribiste tan siquiera?</p><p>Hermione le envió una sonrisa triste a Harry.</p><p>Si tan sólo Harry supiera que todavía le escribe todas las noches, si tan sólo supiera que no habría tiempo para contar la gran infinidad de cartas que ella envió en estos cinco años, si sólo supiera las noches que lloró bajo su almohada, las veces que necesitó que esos cálidos brazos la envolvieran nuevamente.</p><p>¿Hermione?</p><p>Hermione suspiró.</p><p>Fleur nunca responde.</p><p>O en realidad no creo que reciba mis cartas.</p><p>¿No crees?</p><p>Harry la miraba confundido</p><p>Hermione aparto la mirada con pena.</p><p>Tenía pena de admitir que le daba miedo que Fleur en realidad estuviera ignorando sus cartas. Ella quería creer que en realidad algo había sucedido que no le permitiera comunicarse con su vieja amiga.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera responder se escuchó como el sauce boxeador movía sus troncos.</p><p>¡Es hora!</p><p>Vieron como sus yo del pasado salían del sauce ayudando a caminar a un herido Ron.</p><p>Recuerdas que Sirius habló conmigo.</p><p>Me pidió que viviera con él.</p><p>¿Enserio?</p><p>Harry volteó a mirar a Hermione.</p><p>Te prometo que con su ayuda lograremos saber que pasó con tu amiga.</p><p>Harry...</p><p>Hermione ciertamente no sabía que decir, no se esperaba esto de Harry.</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Gracias...</p><p>Unos fuertes gritos interrumpieron la emotiva atmósfera.</p><p>Ambos miraron con horror como Remus Lupin sufría su transformación de hombre lobo por segunda vez.</p><p>Seguía siendo igual de desagradable.</p><p>¡Vamos!</p><p>Sin perder tiempo corrieron a través de los arbustos sin perder de vista lo que ocurría a sus yo del pasado.</p><p>Corrieron hasta llegar donde estaban Sirius y el hombre lobo en una violenta pelea.</p><p>Con horror Hermione vio como el Harry del pasado en un intentó por salvar a un lastimado Sirius lanzaba una roca a la cabeza del hombre lobo.</p><p>En que estabas pensando Harry.</p><p>Ahora que haremos.</p><p>Entonces Hermione lo recordó</p><p>El hombre lobo sólo respondía al llamado de los suyos.</p><p>Se suponía que en el pasado el profesor no le hizo daño a Harry porque siguió el aullido que se había escuchado a los lejos.</p><p>Entonces ella lo entendió todo.</p><p>Grandioso.</p><p>Sin pensarlo la castaña junto las manos sobre su boca y aulló con fuerza.</p><p>¿Que haces?</p><p>Harry trató de deterla antes de que volviera a soltar otro aullido.</p><p>¡Improvisó!</p><p>Te salvó la vida.</p><p>Harry comprendió al instante lo que la castaña trataba de hacer.</p><p>Con temor vieron como el hombre lobo volteaba la cabeza hacía el sonido de los aullidos, un segundo después ya estaba corriendo en su dirección.</p><p>¿Y ahora que?</p><p>Pudo escuchar el temor en la voz de Harry al hablar.</p><p>No lo sé</p><p>No lo pensé.</p><p>¡Corramos!</p><p>Rápidamente tomo la mano de Harry y se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque.</p><p>Podían sentir como los pasos del hombre lobo está cada vez más cerca de ellos.</p><p>Corriendo a través de la espesa niebla del bosque, se ocultaron detrás de un grueso árbol.</p><p>Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas. podía verse su frio aliento a través del vapor que salía de sus bocas.</p><p>Podía escucharse la respiración del hombre lobo alrededor de ellos cada vez más cerca.</p><p>Luego todo fue silencio.</p><p>¿Crees que ya se fue?</p><p>Harry parecía igual o incluso más nervioso que ella.</p><p>Sin ser consciente de nada. Hermione sintio como era inesperadamente arrastrada por el suelo.</p><p>¡HARRY!</p><p>¡HERMIONE!</p><p>Hermione vio con horror como el hombre lobo clavaba sus afilados colmillos en su pierna, siendo seguidamente arrastrada por él.</p><p>Ni siquiera sintió el momento en que la mordió. Sólo el ser arrastrada.</p><p>¡No!</p><p>Harry tomo sus muñecas con fuerza para impedir que siguiera siendo arrastrada.</p><p>Al parecer esto molestó más al profesor Remus porque sintió como sus dientes la mordian con mayor fuerza, sus colmillos se undieron fuertemente en su piel hasta el punto que casi llegaban hasta el hueso de su pierna.</p><p>En sus jeans ya se podía ver la tela destrozada en donde los colmillos estaban impregnados.</p><p>¡Ya déjala ir!</p><p>Pudo observar como Harry tenía lágrimas de frustración al no poder liberarla de la poderosa mordedura, rápidamente intentó tomar su varita.</p><p>Después de lo que pareció una eternidad sintió como el lobo aflojaba su agarré para después ser soltada rápidamente.</p><p>Sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor la castaña logró ver como Buckbeak se lanzaba contra el furioso hombre lobo.</p><p>El verse superado por el enorme Hipogrifo, con un último gruñido Remus Lupin se adentró a las profundidades del bosque.</p><p>¿Hermione?</p><p>Hermione sintio como unos delgados brazos la ayudaban a levantarse.</p><p>Talvez era por la adrenalina del momento pero ella no podía mover del todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Sentía un dolor insoportable en su pierna izquierda justo arriba de su rodilla.</p><p>Ella sabía lo que significaba y sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar, pero no podían detenerse hasta este punto.</p><p>Sirius y Harry necesitaban ayuda contra los dementores.</p><p>Sino está mordida no habría valido de nada.</p><p>¡Estoy bien Harry!</p><p>No hay tiempo debes ir a buscar a Sirius.</p><p>Harry miró completamente horrorizado como su pierna tenía una cantidad abundante de sangre.</p><p>¡Estas loca Hermione!</p><p>Mira tu pierna debemos regresar rápido a Hogwarts y llevarte a la enfermería.</p><p>¡No hay tiempo Harry!</p><p>Vio como Harry tenía una batalla interna por decidír que hacer.</p><p>Sus manos dudaban, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre.</p><p>Pero no podían perder más tiempo.</p><p>¡Harry escuchame!</p><p>Hermione trató de mantenerse en pie por si misma, a duras penas lo logro.</p><p>Tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.</p><p>Harry si regresamos al castillo ahora no lograremos cumplir la misión que nos dio el director Dumbledore y las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.</p><p>Pero Hermione.</p><p>¡Pero nada Harry!</p><p>Una fuerte brisa helada pasó por sus cuerpos, vieron como las hojas esparcidas por el suelo volaban en su dirección.</p><p>Al mirar al cielo sus respiraciones se detuvieron.</p><p>Un aproximado de cien dementores volaban sobre ellos.</p><p>Se dirigían en una dirección en específico.</p><p>Sirius.</p><p>Harry miraba a la castaña sin saber que hacer.</p><p>¡Vete Harry!</p><p>Yo estaré bien.</p><p>Te estaré siguiendo.</p><p>Con duda Harry le lanzó una última mirada antes de desaparecer en la dirección en que se dirigían los dementores.</p><p>Una vez sola ella volvió a caer al cielo.</p><p>El dolor en su pierna era cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>Con sumo cuidado quito la tela rota de sus jeans de la herida, la tela estaba pegada sobre la piel gracias a la sangre. Una vez retirada Hermione sintió ganas de llorar.</p><p>No, por favor no.</p><p>Esto no puede estar pasando.</p><p>Su piel mostraba profundos agujeros sobre la roja e inflamada piel.</p><p>El cual sabía le dejaría un recordatorio de por vida.</p><p>Sabía lo que significaría a partir de ahora.</p><p>Sintió un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensarlo.</p><p>Que pensarían los demás de ella?</p><p>Que dirían sus amigos, sus padres y su abuela, como se suponía que sería su vida a partir de ahora, que pensaría Fleur.</p><p>Al recordarla Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.</p><p>Sabía que que Fleur no aceptaría esto, siendo bruja o muggle nadie aceptaría esto.</p><p>¿Que podría hacer ella? sólo tenía catorce años para sufrir algo como esto.</p><p>Una vez que eras mordido por un licantropo estabas sentenciado para toda la vida.</p><p>Limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Ya habría tiempo después para las lágrimas, en este momento necesitaba saber si Harry y Sirius estaban bien.</p><p>Camino lentamente en dirección donde Harry había corrido. Podía sentir como su visión se volvía borrosa posiblemente por la debilidad o por el veneno que corría sus venas.</p><p>Al llegar pudo observar como Harry frente a los cien dementores invocada un poderoso patronus de gran magnitud.</p><p>Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver esto,</p><p>Sabía que el padre de Harry no podría haber invocado ese patronus, su amigo era mucho más talentoso de lo que creía.<br/>____________________________________________</p><p>Su misión no había terminado todavía, lo más importante era sacar a Sirius de su celda en la torre antes de que le dieran el beso del dementor.</p><p>Estaban volando sobre Buckbeak través del bosque prohibido, desde que alejo a los dementores Harry estaba muy callado. En gran parte del caminó pudo observar como Harry se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.</p><p>Ella sabía lo que Harry pensaba.</p><p>Que todo esto era debido a su culpa. Si el no hubiera lanzado esa piedra al hombre lobo en el pasado esto no estaría pasando.</p><p>Esto sólo la hizo sentirse más mal todavía, Harry no tenía la culpa de esto.</p><p>Ella sólo le salvó la vida a su amigo y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.</p><p>Pero sabía que a partir de ahora su vida no volvería a ser igual en nada. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.</p><p>Harry...</p><p>Es mi culpa.</p><p>Harry la interrumpió</p><p>Harry no es tu culpa.</p><p>¡Si es mi culpa!</p><p>Si yo no hubiera seguido a Lupin esa noche...</p><p>¡Basta Harry!</p><p>Esto no es tu culpa, ni mia, ni de Sirius, ni siquiera de del profesor Lupin.</p><p>Fue un accidente, Un hombre lobo no es consciente de lo que hace.</p><p>Harry se quedó en silencio.</p><p>La verdad ella ni siquiera podía creer lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.</p><p>El dolor en su pierna había disminuido, en cierto punto dejó de sangrar, en un rápido movimiento con su varita había limpiado la sangre, pero seguían evidentes los profundos agujeros en su piel.</p><p>Al llegar a la torre más oscura del castillo pudieron ver como la celda en que se encontraba Sirius Black estaba a la vista.</p><p>Sin tiempo que perder a duras penas logró bajarse de Buckbeak y sacó su varita, Harry seguía callado observandola.</p><p>¡Bombarda!<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>Al aterrizar bajo la torre del reloj, miró como Sirius fue el primero en bajarse de Buckbeak, seguidamente de Harry.</p><p>Sirius la miró y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.</p><p>Al liberar a Sirius lo primero que pudo notar es como el Hombre no podía dejar de mirar su pierna.</p><p>Era obvio que el sabía lo que había sucedido.</p><p>Sirius la ayudó a sentarse en un asiento cercano.</p><p>Harry los siguió de cerca.</p><p>Les estoy eternamente agradecido chicos, enserio.</p><p>Lamento mucho por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí.</p><p>Mientras decía esto Hermione vio como los ojos del hombre seguían mirando su herida.</p><p>Su expresión era de lastima y a la vez culpabilidad.</p><p>¡Ayudanos!</p><p>Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.</p><p>Harry miraba a su padrino con ojos desesperados.</p><p>Sirius miro a Harry con una expresión sería.</p><p>Lo siento Harry pero hasta este punto no se puede hacer nada.</p><p>El veneno ya está en sus venas.</p><p>No puede ser así Sirius debe de haber alguna cura o algo.</p><p>¡YA NO HARRY!</p><p>No hay ninguna cura para esto.</p><p>Hermione los interrumpió, estaba arta de que su amigo se siguiera culpando de su mordida.</p><p>Sirius los miró a ambos.</p><p>Ven Harry necesitó decirte algo.</p><p>Dándole a Hermione una mirada de disculpa se llevó a Harry para Hablar en privado.<br/>____________________________________________</p><p>Harry escuchame, lamentó mucho lo que le sucedió a Hermione, pero este no momento para buscar culpables.</p><p>El veneno de licantropia ya corre por sus venas, no hay vuelta atrás, lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarla.</p><p>Al decir esto Sirius no pudo evitar recordar sus años en Hogwarts, donde él y los merodeadores acompañaban a un Joven Remus Lupin en sus transformaciones.</p><p>Pero Sirius, es mi culpa que a ella la hayan mordido si yo no...</p><p>Aquí nadie tiene la culpa Harry.</p><p>Pero si quieres puedes ayudarla a adaptarse, no es fácil ser aceptado cuando las personas te temen o desprecian por algo que no es tu culpa.</p><p>Te lo digo por experiencia propia.</p><p>Sirius miraba con cariño a Harry y acaricio su desordenado cabello.</p><p>Talvez no te lo hayan dicho pero te pareces mucho a James.</p><p>Excepto por los ojos tienes los de...</p><p>Mi madre lo sé.</p><p>Sirius lo miró con nostalgia.</p><p>Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti y para tu amiga cuando lo necesiten.</p><p>No están solos Harry.</p><p>De acuerdo.</p><p>Harry asintió.<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>Una vez que Harry y Sirius se alejaron ella pudo respirar tranquila.</p><p>La mirada de lastima de ambos la sofocaba, no quería que sintieran lastima por ella.</p><p>¿Así sería a partir de ahora?</p><p>Ser mirada con lastima como si ya no hubiera nada que se pudiera hacer por ella.</p><p>Era cierto ella ya estaba sentenciada.</p><p>Dolía aceptarlo.</p><p>Se preguntó que pensarían los demás a partir de ahora.</p><p>Sabía que su vida ya no volvería a ser igual.</p><p>Nisiquiera estaba segura de si se le permitiría seguir estudiando en Hogwarts.</p><p>Que pensarían su família y amigos.</p><p>Miró con detenimiento la herida en su pierna, la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente, esto no era buena señal, era evidencia que los cambios de que la licantropia ya la estaban afectando rápidamente, era sabido que los que tenían su sangre contaminada con el veneno de la mordedura tenían la capacidad de sanar rápidamente.</p><p>Y esto la hizo recordar que esto era real.</p><p>Era cierto que tan sólo hace unas horas había sido mordida por un hombre lobo.</p><p>Que su sangre estaba contaminada.</p><p>Que su vida ya no sería la misma a partir de ahora.</p><p>Que su familia y amigos correrían peligro a partir de ahora, que sufriría cambios físicos horribles cada noche de luna llena, que sería rechazada por su nueva naturaleza. Se sabía que los licantropos eran repudiados por el mundo mágico desde hace años, por eso se mantenían ocultos.</p><p>Entonces ella no pudo evitar pensar en Fleur.</p><p>Siendo bruja o muggle, tenía miedo de que pensaría su mejor amiga al respecto.</p><p>Tenía miedo de que Fleur la rechazara, la repudiara que la mirara con asco y la alejara.</p><p>Tenía miedo de que Fleur ya no la quisiera.</p><p>Y entonces supo que Fluer ya no podía saber definitivamente nada de ella.</p><p>No quería que se desilucionara o la odiara al enterarse de la maldición que la carcomería por el resto de su vida.</p><p>Quería que Fleur conservará la imagen tierna de aquella niña que había conocido, no al monstruo en que se convertiría.</p><p>Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordarla.</p><p>Aquí no estaba Fleur para consolarla entre sus brazos cuando estuviera asustada.</p><p>Y nunca lo estaría, sus esperanzas habían desaparecido completamente.</p><p>Con un suspiró limpió sus lágrimas y vio como Sirius y Harry se acercaban, Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, su amigo parecía un poco más animado.</p><p>Eso la motivó un poco.</p><p>Harry se acercó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ambos siguieron a Sirius hacía Buckbeak.</p><p>Al montarse sobre el, miró a Hermione atentamente.</p><p>De verdad eres la mejor Hechicera de tu edad, no dejes que esto te impida seguir adelante niña.</p><p>Hermione le dirigió una triste sonrisa.</p><p>Sintió como Harry se acercaba y tomaba su mano en apoyó.</p><p>Tras una última sonrisa de despedida Sirius y Buckbeak se elevaron sobre ellos.</p><p>Podía verse las dos siluetas iluminadas por la luz de la luna llena, viéndose como se perdían entre las oscuras nubes.</p><p>Sintió el apretón de Harry en su mano y volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien Hermione.</p><p>Yo y Ron te ayudaremos a salir de está, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño.</p><p>Hermione sintió nuevamente sus lágrimas caer.</p><p>Talvez todo no sería tan malo después de todo.</p><p>Al menos sabía que podía contar con alguien y era bueno saber que esa persona era Harry.</p><p>Pero también le dio darse cuenta de algo.</p><p>No quiero que Ron lo sepa Harry.</p><p>Harry la miró desconcertado.</p><p>No quiero que nadie más se enteré de lo que sucedió está noche.</p><p>¿Estas Segura? Pero Ron...</p><p>Ron no tiene porque saberlo</p><p>Entre menos personas lo sepan mejor Harry.</p><p>No quiero que me tengan miedo ni me rechacen por esto.</p><p>Pero ellos no te rechazaran Hermione.</p><p>Harry por favor.</p><p>Las únicas personas que deben saberlo serán Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, ellos sabrán que hacer.</p><p>Harry parecía inseguro de aceptar.</p><p>Por favor.</p><p>De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no estás sola Hermione cuándo quieras contarle la verdad a alguien hay estaré para apoyarte .</p><p>Gracias Harry.</p><p>Sin pensarlo Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza, Harry correspondió de igual manera.</p><p>En medio abrazo escucharon como las campanadas del relog marcaban casi la media noche.</p><p>Ya casi es hora Harry,</p><p>Debemos regresar a la enfermería.</p><p>¿Si puedes correr?</p><p>Harry miró inseguro su pierna levemente manchada de sangre.</p><p>Eso creó, ven ayúdame.<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería un Albus Dumbledore los esperaba con una mirada sería.</p><p>Al acercarse a él, ambos notaron como el hombre parecía decepcionado mirando la pierna de la castaña.</p><p>Lo logramos Director.</p><p>Ya lo creo Harry.</p><p>Lamentó que en este caso las consecuencias para lograrlo no hayan sido las mejores.</p><p>Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí.</p><p>¿Usted sabía lo que pasaría?</p><p>El tono de Harry era realmente furioso.</p><p>Hermione miró al director con duda.</p><p>El no lo sabía Harry, nadie puede saber el futuro.</p><p>Harry pareció relajarse.</p><p>Efectivamente señorita Granger, lamentablemente debo de decir que no soy del todo inocente.</p><p>Harry Y Hermione se volvieron a mirar desconcertados.</p><p>¿Que está insinuando director Dumbledore?</p><p>Hermione ahora si estaba sorprendida.</p><p>¿Acaso este hombre había permitido que la mordieran a propósito?</p><p>Creo que ha escuchado hablar de los universos alternos señorita Granger.</p><p>Éste viajé tenía dos posibilidades.</p><p>Hermione comprendió de inmediato.</p><p>Ella sabía que al tener un giratiempo en su poder podría crear universos alternos dependiendo de sus acciones.</p><p>Hasta literalmente un mal pasó podría causar un gran cambio en la historia que estaba destinada a ser, inclusive provocar la muerte de alguien.</p><p>Dumbledore los miraba fijamente.</p><p>Éste viajé tenía dos maneras de terminar señorita Granger.</p><p>En uno si no tenía el cuidado y la suerte suficiente sería mordida por el profesor Remus Lupin.</p><p>En otro...</p><p>El no me habría mordido y Sirius sería rescatado sin ningúna consecuencia.</p><p>Terminó de decir Hermione.</p><p>Podía sentir como su pulso se elevaba.</p><p>Si tan sólo Buckbeak hubiera llegado unos segundos antes...</p><p>Entonces quiere que creamos que no es su culpa.</p><p>¡Harry detente, te dije que nadie es culpable de esto!</p><p>Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa a Harry.</p><p>Señorita Granger escucheme.</p><p>Dumbledore se acercó seriamente y la tomó de los hombros.</p><p>No se sienta mal por lo que pasó está noche.</p><p>Recuerde que no fue en vano.</p><p>Gracias a ustedes, dos inocentes se salvaron está noche, piense en eso.</p><p>Lo importante es que nadie murió .</p><p>Harry parecío comprender la situación.</p><p>Profesor por favor ayúdame.</p><p>Hermione suspiró con un claro indicio de que empezaría a llorar.</p><p>No me quiero ir de Hogwarts, no quiero que me expulsen por esto.</p><p>Yo amo la magia yo...</p><p>Descuide señorita Granger usted el día de hoy fue una heroína, quiero que sepa que tendrá el apoyo total que necesite a partir de ahora.</p><p>Seguirá estudiando aquí, le cuidaremos y la ayudaremos a adaptarse.</p><p>Recuerde esto señorita Granger usted no está sola.<br/>____________________________________________</p><p>Esa misma noche Hermione estaba en la sala comun.</p><p>Después de que el Director le pidiera a Poppy Pomfrey que vendara su pierna con la total discreción.</p><p>Dumbledore le dijo que deberían de confiar en la mujer ya que sería la que la ayudaría en cualquier caso que lo necesitará debido a su nueva condición.</p><p>Bajo la intensa y asustada mirada de Ron, hizo todo lo posible para evitar su interrogación. Harry la ayudó en eso.</p><p>Ron solo pensó que se había tropezado.</p><p>Nunca vio realmente la seriedad de sus heridas.</p><p>Dumbledore le comento que hablaría con su familia personalmente, le dolía saber como reaccionarían sus padres y su abuela al enterarse.</p><p>Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo pudieran aceptarlo.</p><p>Miró la pila de cartas en la mesita frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Siendo iluminadas por la ardientes chimenea.</p><p>Eran las cartas que le enviaría está semana a su abuela Charlotte para que las enviará a Francia.</p><p>Cartas que ya no tendrían ningún significado.</p><p>Ya no quería pensar en ella.</p><p>En como reaccionaría al saber la verdad.</p><p>Tenía miedo de perder a Fleur Delacour pero también tenía miedo de hacerle daño.</p><p>Tendría que olvidarla para siempre.</p><p>Con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó una por una las cartas al fuego ardiente de la chimenea.</p><p>Supongo que este es un adios definitivo Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Gracias por haber sido mi amiga.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.</p><p>Talvez no sea una idea tan original que nuestra querida Hermione Granger sea mordida por un hombre lobo, pero necesitaba hacerlo para la trama de la historia.</p><p>Pero a pesar de eso Hermione seguirá siendo la misma come libros de siempre, descuiden.</p><p>Si gustan me pueden comentar que opinan de que Hermione haya sido mordida. Les estaré leyendo. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Un encuentro cercano.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podía sentir como las manos expertas tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, como esa boca reclamaba sus labios con desesperación.</p><p>Su piel era testigo de lo que esas manos eran capaces de hacer,</p><p>Un brillante cabello rubio era lo único que nublaba su visión.</p><p>Sentía como su entrepierna clamaba por atención.</p><p>Sus respiraciones chocaron pesadamente.</p><p>Al enfocar bien su vista pudo ver el rostro de una hermosa mujer, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con deseó, unos carnosos labios rojos que volvieron a reclamar los suyos con dominio.</p><p>Está mujer le era extremadamente familiar, como si ya la conociera pero a la vez no.</p><p>Era difícil saberlo</p><p>Sintió como tomaba sus muñecas con fuerza y la inmovilizaba, la chica la miró pidiéndo permiso para continuar, luego de asentir la vio bajar sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Al sentir esa lengua húmeda bajar por su ombligo sintió como sus piernas se abrían instintivamente, necesitaba sentirla ya.</p><p>Luego escuchó inesperadamente un ronroneo, su chica estaba ronroneando.</p><p>¿Espera, ronroneando?</p><p>Hermione abrió los ojos desconcertada sólo para encontrarse con una gruesa bola de pelo color naranja aplastanto su rostro.</p><p>¡Crookshanks!</p><p>Un obeso Crookshanks estaba recostado sobre su rostro siendo el causante de un duro ronroneo.</p><p>Rápidamente lo apartó, Crookshanks le dio una mirada indignada, por ser apartado de su cómoda posición.</p><p>Con un suspiró Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación para orientarse.</p><p>Por la ventana vio que el sol aún no había salido.</p><p>Al lado izquierdo se encontraba una todavía dormida Ginny Weasley.</p><p>Sus pequeños ronquidos confirmaban está teoría.</p><p>Que suerte que la pelirroja no se había despertado, eso habría sido vergonzoso.</p><p>Con un gran rubor en su rostro noto como cierta humedad residía entre sus piernas.</p><p>¡Maldición!</p><p>Justo cuándo visitaba la madriguera tenía que tener este tipo de sueños, y justo con la misma chica de ojos azules.</p><p>Hace una semana había decidido visitar la madriguera, invitación hecha por Ginny, para sorpresa de Ron, ella y la pelirroja menor se habían vuelto grandes amigas en los últimos meses.</p><p>El señor Weasley les avisó que el día de hoy al amanecer asistirian a la final del campeonato de quidditch.</p><p>No era muy aficionada del quidditch pero era una oportunidad para alejarse de casa y de su dura realidad.</p><p>Además de que Ginny insistió en que pasara las vacaciones con ella.</p><p>Se sentó sobre el colchón y levantó la tela de la pijama de su pierna izquierda, una gran cicatriz carcomia una gran parte de su pierna, un diario recordatorio de que ahora no era una chica normal</p><p>Habían pasado un lapso de cinco meses desde su trágico accidente.</p><p>Cinco meses realmente extraños en su opinión.</p><p>Sólo un un grupo escaso de personas sabían de su verdadera naturaleza, Dumbledore le aseguró que tendría total discreción a partir de ahora.</p><p>Resulta que ella no había sido la única estudiante con esta nueva condición, en el pasado existieron un limitado grupo de jóvenes que fueron afectados por está enfermedad, como fue el caso de Remus Lupin en su adolescencia.</p><p>Dumbledore prometió que la ayudaría con sus transformaciones cada mes en luna llena, juntó a Mcgonagall eso fue prometido.</p><p>Todavía recuerda el rostro de su profesora de transfiguración al enterarse de la verdad, una clara expresión de pena y aflicción marcaba su rostro, siendo consciente que fue ella la que le entregó el giratiempo el cual fue un factor importante por el cual llegó al lugar del accidente, luego fue cambiada por una de enfado al enterarse de quien fue el causante de tal accidente.</p><p>Pero a pesar de eso Mcgonagall junto a la enfermera madame Poppy fueron las que la ayudaron a soportar el procesó de transformación.</p><p>Ellas fueron las que estuvieron con ella esa primera noche de luna llena.</p><p>A decir verdad no recuerda nada de lo que pasó esa noche, ni las siguientes.</p><p>Poppy le advirtió que esto sucedería, era característico de la licantropia, la transformación a pesar de ser muy dolorosa sería sumamente rápida y no recordaria nada de lo paso en toda la noche.</p><p>Siempre sería supervisada por Mcgonagall a partir de ahora, siempre se le tendría permitido todas las noches de luna llena ausentarse del castillo y dirigirme a la casa de los gritos bajo la mirada de su profesora.</p><p>Se sabía que normalmente los licantropos sólo atacaban a los humanos, por ese motivó Mcgonagall usaba su forma animaga para vigilarla.</p><p>Según comentó su profesora, a su forma de loba no le agradaban muchos los gatos, por eso Mcgonagall siempre la miraba a una distancia apartada.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía cómo era su forma de loba, seguramente horrible, pensó para si misma.</p><p>Otra persona que la ayudó en estos últimos meses fue Harry, a pesar de sentirse culpable consigo mismo su amigo logró que estos meses no fueran tan duros, en especial después de la noche de luna llena.</p><p>Resulta que después de cada transformación ella presentaría una serie de síntomas muy notorios.</p><p>Su rostro pálido como un hoja y la serie de rasguños y moratones era una forma evidente de llamar la atención.</p><p>Siempre despertaba con un número significativo de pequeñas heridas.</p><p>Harry la ayudó a evitar la serie de preguntas curiosas que presentaban sus compañeros respecto a esto.</p><p>Ron era el principal que quería obtener respuestas, su amigo pelirrojo sabía que le ocultaban algo, la pregunta era, cuanto tiempo podrían ocultarle la verdad y como reaccionaría al respecto.</p><p>Tenía miedo de que su amigo pelirrojo pensará que era un monstruo o algo peor.</p><p>Otro cambio que presentó fue su nuevo gusto por la carne, especialmente cruda, era un cambio asqueroso en su opinión, pero estaba tratando de controlarlo.</p><p>Luego estaba el aumentó de su percepción auditiva y su sentido del olfato, eso no era tan malo.</p><p>Justo en ese momento podía oler el fuerte perfume que el señor Weasley se estaba untando desde la privacidad de su habitación.</p><p>Un perfume muy fuerte en su opinión.</p><p>Pero lo más difícil fue decirle la verdad sus padres.</p><p>Una vez que terminó su tercer año escolar, Albus Dumbledore junto a Minerva Mcgonagall bajo la sorpresiva mirada de los Granger la acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa.</p><p>Esa noche fue muy dura para sus padres, al enterarse de su hija había sido mordida por un hombre lobo y que ahora ella se convertiría en uno era un hecho difícil de aceptar.</p><p>La única que tuvo una opinión abierta fue su abuela Charlotte, que tras un incómodo silencio la abrazó y comentó que la ayudaría con su pequeño problema peludo y que la aceptaría tal y como era.</p><p>A veces le sorprendía lo rápido que su abuela Charlotte se había adaptado al mundo mágico, como si ya lo conociera desde antes, pero eso no era posible.</p><p>Al principio la situación con sus padres no fue la mejor, podía ver como este nuevo cambió los afectó enormemente, pero eso fue cambiando con el pasar de los días, sus padres fueron aceptando poco a poco la idea de que su hija no sería normal nunca y la apoyaron incondicionalmente.</p><p>Hasta en una ocasión su padre dejó que comiera la carne cruda en la cena.</p><p>Por obligación en las vacaciones de verano debía dejar a su familia en las noches de luna llena para volver a estar bajo la vigilancia de su profesora en la casa de los gritos.</p><p>Esto hizo que su condición fuera un poco más fácil, sabía que su familia no correría peligro por su culpa.</p><p>Su ultima transformación había sido hace dos semanas, por suerte su próxima luna llena sucedería cuándo estuviera en Hogwarts, así que sabía que no dañaria ni a su familia ni a los Weasley.</p><p>¿Una pesadilla?</p><p>Se sobresalto al escuchar la somnolienta voz de Ginny desde su cama.</p><p>rápidamente cubrió su herida de la vista de la pelirroja.</p><p>Si algo así.</p><p>Mintió con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.</p><p>Le daba pena admitir que había tenido un sueño erótico lésbico con una chica que no sabía si conocía o no.</p><p>Sueño que se había repetido en más de una ocasión.</p><p>Sólo tenía quince años por Merlín, ella no debería soñar este tipo de cosas.</p><p>En especialmente con una sexy chica rubia de unos conocidos ojos azules.</p><p>Al voltear a ver a su amiga vio que la pelirroja tenía la cabeza cubierta con las mantas seguramente con intenciones de volver a dormir</p><p>Señales de que no sabía lo tardé que era.</p><p>¡Por Merlín!</p><p>¡Ginny mira la hora, debemos irnos en treinta minutos!</p><p>¿Ir a donde?</p><p>Se escuchó una voz ronca debajo de las sabanas.</p><p>Miro encredula a Ginny, la noche anterior no había cerrado la boca, diciendo a los cuatro vientos lo emocionada que estaba por la copa de quidditch, que llevaba semanas esperando este viaje.</p><p>¡Ah es cierto, el quidditch!</p><p>¡Es hoy, Hermione porque no me despertaste antes!</p><p>La castaña la miró con los ojos enterrados.</p><p>Un ruido en la puerta las interrumpió.</p><p>Vieron como el señor Weasley asomaba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Buenos días chicas, dentro de poco partiremos al campamento.</p><p>Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el estado somnoliento de su hija.</p><p>Chicas recuerden que debemos estar puntuales en el punto de encuentro, hay nos estará esperando la guía que mi compañero Amos Diggory contrato.</p><p>¿Guía?</p><p>Hermione miró confundida al señor Weasley.</p><p>Son personas que trabajan para el Ministerio, están al cargo de la seguridad de los eventos importantes, y también son los encargados de guiar a las familias hasta su destino.</p><p>Comentó una apresurada Ginny mientras buscada su ropa desesperadamente.</p><p>Algo así como un guía turístico, afirmó la castaña.</p><p>Así es Hermione, pero me temo que si no nos damos prisa no lograremos encontrarlo, estas personas siempre están muy ocupadas, así que es mejor no hacerlo esperar, rápido chicas.</p><p>Cerrando la puerta se escuchó como Arthur caminaba a hacía la habitación de Ron a despertar a los chicos.</p><p>Siento lastima por este guía que nos vigilará.</p><p>Dijo Ginny caminando hacia el baño.</p><p>¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>Hermione vio como una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Ginny.</p><p>Porque Fred y George le jugarán una de sus bromas experimentales.<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>Tres chicas caminaban a través de la gran multitud, verde y rojo cubrían su visión.</p><p>Una Gabrielle muy inquieta caminaba delante de ellas esperando encontrar la carpa donde se encontraba su madre.</p><p>Fleur vio como la sonrisa de su hermana crecía con cada cosa que miraba.</p><p>Eso hizo que su veela se llenará de orgullo.</p><p>Hace unas horas habían llegado a las afueras del estadio, su madre se ofreció a acompañarlas para cuidar de cerca a la traviesa Gabi.</p><p>Se suponía que dentro de unos minutos debería de ir a ver a las familias que el Ministerio le asignó.</p><p>Mientras tanto Gabi estaría segura al cuidado de Apolline, pero no sabía que hacer con Mishell.</p><p>Su amiga tenía la capacidad de meterse en problemas y eso la preocupaba, en especial con tanta multitud alrededor.</p><p>Recordó que en varias ocasiones tuvo que defender a su morena amiga al ella verse involucrada en problemas.</p><p>Sintió como Mishell que estaba a su lado la volteaba a mirar, eso la puso nerviosa.</p><p>Oye Fleur, por cierto tu yo no hemos hablado de la pequeña rosa que te enviaron.</p><p>Fleur salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Mishell.</p><p>Su amiga estaba vestida con los colores búlgaros, en especial su rostro, estaba pintado entre negro y rojo sobre sus mejillas.</p><p>En verdad que si parecía una verdadera aficionada.</p><p>Me pregunto si esto está relacionado con ese tal Víctor Krum, pensó la rubia.</p><p>Fleur miró a una sería Mishell fingiendo confusión.</p><p>¿Rosa?</p><p>No por supuesto que no, sólo era otra nota del Ministerio Mishell.</p><p>Fleur.</p><p>El tono de su amiga era realmente serio, algo poco común en ella.</p><p>¿Esta bien, que quieres que diga?</p><p>No se si esa rosa pertenece verdaderamente a Hermione, hace meses que no se nada de ella de acuerdo.</p><p>No me quiero dar falsas esperanzas...de nuevo.</p><p>Más adelante vieron como Apolline recibía a una Gabrielle en sus brazos.</p><p>Por eso Fleur, no quiero que te hagas daño de nuevo.</p><p>Se perfectamente que tu le regalaste una rosa exactamente igual en el pasado.</p><p>Y se que esa rosa es de ella.</p><p>Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado.</p><p>Fleur le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>A veces olvidaba lo sobreprotectora que era Mishell con ella.</p><p>Fleur sabía que Mishell la conocía muy bien, donde todos veían a una Fleur Delacour fuerte, fría y audaz, Mishell veía a una chica con el corazón roto, insegura de si misma, cariñosa, y leal.</p><p>Te prometo que no me volveré a ilusionar.</p><p>Bien eso esperó.</p><p>No quiero tener que consolarte de nuevo a altas horas de la noche.</p><p>Fleur rodo los ojos.</p><p>Estaba algo avergonzada por todas las noches que mojó el hombro de Mishell con sus lágrimas de adolescente desconsolada.</p><p>De acuerdo entonces nos veremos luego Delacour, te prometo que vigilare a tu hermana hasta que regreses.</p><p>Dice con firmeza Mishell.</p><p>Más bien ella te vigilará a ti.</p><p>¡Oye!</p><p>Hablo enserio Mishell nada de hablar con desconocidos ni participar en apuestas.</p><p>No creas que no se para que me pediste de nuevo dinero prestado.</p><p>¡No te metas en problemas!</p><p>¡Pero Fleur!</p><p>¡No!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tenemos que hablar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que Fleur Delacour estaba furiosa era decir poco.</p><p>Estaba que explotaba en ira, sí su hermana Gabi le volviera a pedir que vinieran a este lugar lo pensaría más de dos veces, en especial si tenía que volver a ser guía.</p><p>Su mal humor se debía a lo que sucedió hace tan sólo unos minutos.</p><p>Guiar a la familia Berlusconi no había sido una experiencia agradable, ya sabía que algo saldría mal por su herencia veela, pero fue peor de lo que se imaginó.</p><p>La familia italiana estaba conformada por siete integrantes, una pareja y sus cinco hijos que para su desgracia todos eran hombres, eso sólo hizo su trabajo más difícil.</p><p>Al estar en su punto de encuentro en la frontera de italiana, espero a la familia lista con el traslador en mano, una vieja bota.</p><p>Se había vestido bien para la ocasión o eso le había dicho Mishell.</p><p>Estaba usando unas botas negras, unos jeans de color negro gastados, una camisa gris y una chaqueta color marrón con capucha, según dijo su amiga morena así se vería como toda una agente del Ministerio y impondría respeto.</p><p>Si como no.</p><p>Sólo eran ropas muggles que encontraron en el sótano de la librería.</p><p>A veces no entendía porque siempre escuchaba a Mishell.</p><p>Eso sólo serviría para atraer más la mirada de los chicos hormonales.</p><p>Y así sucedió.</p><p>Al llegar la familia italiana lo primero que Fleur pudo notar fue como el señor Berlusconi no le quitaba la mirada de encima en especial de su escote.</p><p>Saber esto sólo le hizo que se le devolviera el estómago de asco.</p><p>El señor Berlusconi era un hombre de contesturá gruesa, obeso muy obeso a opinión de Fleur.</p><p>Tenía una barba toda sucia y a como pudo notar tenía restros de comida pegada en ella, su rostro estaba pintado con los colores caracteristicos de Bulgaria.</p><p>La mujer a su lado en todo el camino no dejo de mirarla con enfado, talvez por lo celos al ver que su marido no dejaba de mirarla descaradamente, era de contestura delgada, tenía el cabello largo castaño y ya parecía de mediana edad.</p><p>Al igual que su marido tenía el rostro pintado para apoyar a los búlgaros.</p><p>Detrás de ellos estaba sus cinco desagradables hijos, cuatro de ellos apenas venían comenzando la pubertad, el que le preocupaba era el hijo mayor que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y enviandole una sonrisa según pensaba él seductora mostrando sus dientes amarillos.</p><p>Era un chico desagradable al igual que su padre.</p><p>En todo momento Fleur les dirigió una sonrisa forzada tratando de parecer profesional.</p><p>Al instante de tocar el traslador en forma de bota, les dijo a la familia que hicieran un círculo alrededor, lo cual fue un verdadero desafío ya que la señora Berlusconi se negó a tocar según dijo ella, una cosa tan maloliente y usada, exigió que se le trajera un traslador de mayor clase para su nivel o algo así.</p><p>Despues de una larga discusión por parte de las dos mujeres, Fleur logró convencer a la señora al asegurarle que se le daría un reembolso por las molestias del traslador.</p><p>En está familia son unos estafadores, pensó para si misma la rubia.</p><p>Luego al momento de tocar el traslador sintió como el hijo mayor ponía su mano encima de la suya.</p><p>Fleur vio esto con horror.</p><p>Su veela gruño enormemente al ver el atrevimiento del chico.</p><p>Y lo que siguió después sólo lo empeoró.</p><p>Al tener sus manos juntas la rubia no pudo separarse para aterrizar correctamente, lo que dio como resultado que el asqueroso chico aterrizará sobre ella.</p><p>Pero lo que colmó su paciencia fue sentir un bulto entre las piernas del chico que estaba encima de ella.</p><p>Eso la enfureció y la asqueó de gran manera.</p><p>Con una fuerte patada, más fuerte de lo necesario lo mando a volar lejos de ella.</p><p>Y lo peor es que el chico ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse.</p><p>Después de una larga caminata a través del campamento Fleur guió a la familia a su carpa asignada.</p><p>Todo el tiempo sintió la mirada de los seis hombres sobre ella, su veela ya estaba empezando a inquietarse.</p><p>Después de despedirse y desearles una buena velada esa noche salió lo más rápido posible del lugar, sólo le quedaban pocos minutos para ir por el próximo traslador y recoger a las otras familias, por suerte estas viajarian juntas, eso aría su trabajo más rápido.</p><p>Al momento de salir de la carpa de los Berlusconi sintió como alguien tomaba su mano fuertemente.</p><p>Al voltear sintió como su mal humor volvía, era el hijo mayor de los Berlusconi.</p><p>El muy descarado se presentó como un tal Marcus y le pidió una cita para esa noche después del partido en su carpa.</p><p>Fleur respiró profundamente y conto hasta tres, sabía que no era culpa del chico, la esclavitud que daba su veela sobre el chico hacía que no pensará en realidad.</p><p>Después de un desagradable rechazó vio como el chico en un intentó desesperado por convencerla intentó robarle un beso.</p><p>Después de eso lo único que recuerda fue la fuerte patada que le dio en la entrepierna al chico, y salía corriendo antes de que la familia se enterara, nisiquiera recordaba el nombre del chico.</p><p>Y lo más desagradable es que tendría que verlo más tarde, era parte de lo que el señor Barty Crouch le había encargado, brindarles protección.</p><p>Y ahora aquí estaba, en medio de un bosque en alguna parte del Reino Unido esperando a las dos atrasadas familias.</p><p>El traslador estaba ubicado a una corta distancia en una colina.</p><p>Si no se daban prisa no lograrían tomarlo a tiempo y ella se vería en la tediosa tarea de conseguir otro traslador.</p><p>Y su mal humor no estaba mejorando las cosas.</p><p>Nada lograría mejorar su mal humor en especial sabiendo que tendría que estar huyendo de ese extraño chico italiano.</p><p>No sabía que le esperaría con estas dos familias pero esperaba que por lo menos supieran comportarse.</p><p>Se sentó en un tronco cercano y esperó.<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>La madrugadora caminata no era favorecida por Ron y Harry, podía ver como sus amigos estaban medio sonámbulos, eso la hizo rodar los ojos.</p><p>De reojo vio como Ginny disimuladamente miraba a un despistado Harry.</p><p>Sabía que su amiga se sentía fuertemente atraída hacía el niño que vivió, y le gustaba molestarla con eso.</p><p>Oye Ginny creo que tienes un poco de baba saliendo por aquí.</p><p>Dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver el fuerte sonrojo de su amiga.</p><p>¿Qué, donde?</p><p>Una despistada Ginny tocará su cara.</p><p>Al caer en cuenta de la risa de la castaña la golpeó fuertemente en el hombro.</p><p>¡Auch oye eso duele!</p><p>Eso te pasa por burlarte.</p><p>Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.</p><p>Lo siento pero eres muy obvia Ginny.</p><p>Ginny la miró ofendida.</p><p>Tu no puedes decir nada Granger tu miras de igual manera a Ron, aunque creo que es asqueroso si me lo preguntas.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>¡Oye eso no es cierto!</p><p>El tono rosa en el rostro de la castaña hizo confirmar lo que dijo Ginny.</p><p>Por favor Hermione he visto como miras a mi hermano, se que puedes admitir que te gusta aunque sea sólo un poco.</p><p>Shhh, no hables tan fuerte que los chicos podrían escucharte.</p><p>Una avergonzada Hermione miraba sobre su hombro para ver que tan lejos se encontraban los chicos.</p><p>No se porque no se lo dices.</p><p>Le respondió Ginny al ver la reacción de su amiga.</p><p>Por la misma razón por la que tu no se lo dices a Harry.</p><p>Y además sabes que Ron tiene tanta sensibilidad como una roca, no es alguien romántico.</p><p>Ambas chicas se miraron y soltaron una fuerte risa.</p><p>No me puedo imaginar a Ron siendo romántico, que tipo de regaló de aniversario podría darte, una roca?</p><p>Ambas volvieron a estallar en risa.</p><p>Ginny no seas mala.</p><p>A una distancia alejada un confuso Ron las miraba.</p><p>De que estarán hablando esas dos.</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros sonriendo, le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga riendo después de unos meses tan duros.</p><p>¡Chicos ya casi llegamos!</p><p>La fuerte voz del señor Weasley se escuchaba adelante.</p><p>¡Amos, mi amigo!</p><p>Un hombre de mediana edad con unas pequeñas gafas y un enorme equipaje sobre su espalda los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>¡Arthur!</p><p>Llegas tarde mi amigo.</p><p>Lo siento Amos pero hubieron algunos que se quedaron dormidos.</p><p>Comentó el señor Weasley mientras miraba a unos ceñudos Harry y Ron.</p><p>Descuida Arthur estoy seguro de que nuestra guía seguirá esperandonos.</p><p>Eso espero Amos.</p><p>Chicos este es Amos Diggory trabajo conmigo en el Ministerio.</p><p>En ese instante un apuesto muchacho apareció de entre las ramas.</p><p>Ginny volvió a mirar a Hermione lista para vengarse.</p><p>Mira eso Hermione, es apuesto igual que Ron no crees.</p><p>Una burlona pelirroja golpeaba suavemente su hombro.</p><p>Ya cállate Ginny, susurró la castaña.</p><p>A decir verdad Hermione si lo considera guapo pero no lo suficiente para llamar su atención o para hacerla olvidar a la hermosa rubia que aparecía regularmente en sus sueños.</p><p>Tu debes ser Cedric, es un gusto conocerte muchacho.</p><p>Igualmente señor, respondió Cedric con una tímida sonrisa.</p><p>¡Bueno que esperamos chicos, vamos se nos agota el tiempo!</p><p>El señor Diggory comenzó a caminar a un paso rápido seguido de Arthur.</p><p>¿Y por cierto que tipo de broma le jugarán tus hermano al guía del Ministerio?</p><p>Pregunto en voz baja cerca de Ginny, mirando al carismático par de gemelos que caminaba delante de ellas susurrando entre ellos.</p><p>Debido a su gran audición canina pudo escuchar como hablaban sobre una pastilla.</p><p>Nunca había estado de acuerdo con las típicas bromas pesadas de los gemelos, en especialmente si era contra alguien del Ministerio, la familia Weasley se podría meter en grandes problemas si el guía asignado se enteraba de la broma de los gemelos.</p><p>Ginny se acercó mirando a su padre que estaba distraído hablando con Amos.</p><p>Según escuche es algo llamado pastillas vomitivas.</p><p>Hermione miró sorprendida a la pelirroja.</p><p>¿Para que crearían algo asi?</p><p>La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy sencillo Granger.</p><p>Hermione se sobresalto al sentir a ambos gemelos, uno a un lado de ella y el otro al lado de Ginny.</p><p>¡En que momento se habían acercado tan rápido!</p><p>Estas pastillas son una obra maestra, comentó Fred a su lado izquierdo.</p><p>Gracias a ellas lograremos salvar a un montón de pobres niños que no desean asistir a clases, Dijo George a su derecha.</p><p>Una sola de estas, dijo mostrando en su mano una pequeña pastilla de color anaranjado y violeta.</p><p>Y a los segundo vomitara sin parar, una manera muy efectiva de faltar a clases.</p><p>Esto no está bien.</p><p>Hermione los miró severamente.</p><p>Si saben que pueden meter al señor Weasley en problemas con el Ministerio por esto.</p><p>Ambos Weasley se escogieron de hombros.</p><p>No si no sabe quién le dio la pastilla vomitiva, respondió Fred sonriendo.</p><p>Hermione rodo los ojos.</p><p>Los gemelos nunca cambiarían.</p><p>Ya verás Granger nuestro inventó será tan famoso que hasta tu lo compraras, comentó George guiñandole un ojo.</p><p>Jamás compraría algo como eso para faltar a clases, nunca e faltado a una y nunca faltare.</p><p>Ya lo veremos Granger.</p><p>La sonrisa de los gemelos daba miedo.<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>Fleur estaba comenzado a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.</p><p>La familia de magos que esperaba llevaban quince minutos de atraso, si seguían así no lograrían tomar el traslador a tiempo y se vería en la tediosa tarea de conseguir otro.</p><p>No sabía porque había aceptado está tarea en primer lugar.</p><p>Cierto, por Gabi. recordó como su hermana la arrastró hacía la habitación de su madre a pedirle permiso para que viniera con ella.</p><p>Pero también porque necesitaba conseguir el entrenamiento de rompe maldiciones.</p><p>Necesitaba el visto bueno del Ministerio para poder conseguirlo.</p><p>Sabía que con su cara bonita no lo conseguiría.</p><p>Los rompe maldiciones eran extremadamente poderosos y audaces, el Ministerio no veía eso en ella.</p><p>Estaban muy equivocados, si tan sólo existiera una manera de demostrarles lo fuerte que era...</p><p>De pronto Fleur sintió que le faltaba el aire.</p><p>Una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo.</p><p>Sintió como su pulso se elevaba.</p><p>Se puso de pie rápidamente asustada.</p><p>Sentía como sus instintos veela despertaban, lo cual era muy extraño, no sentía está sensación desde hace años, no desde... Hermione.</p><p>Pero no, eso era imposible.</p><p>No entendía porque su veela estaba inquieta.</p><p>¡Hemos llegado!</p><p>Fleur se sobresalto al escuchar una voz a lo lejos.</p><p>Al mirar vio como venía un grupo de personas.</p><p>Pudo ver a la distancia nueve personas que se acercaban.</p><p>Entonces cayó en cuenta de la familia de magos que esperaba por fin había llegado.</p><p>Fleur se puso en posición esperando a los dos señores que venían adelante del grupo de adolescentes.</p><p>Necesitaba causar una buena impresión a estos señores, dudaba que los Berlusconi hablarán bien de ella con el señor Bartemius Crouch.</p><p>Espero nos disculpe nuestra tardanza señorita, esperamos no llegar tan tarde.</p><p>Yo soy Amos Diggory y este es mi amigo Arthur Weasley mucho gusto señorita...</p><p>Amos estrechó su mano seguido del señor Weasley.</p><p>Fleur Delacour, señor Diggory y descuide aún estamos a tiempo.</p><p>Fleur rápidamente se presentó sintiendo el fuerte peso de todas las miradas sobre ella.</p><p>Amos al escuchar el fuerte acento francés se impresionó.</p><p>¡Valla!</p><p>No sabía que el Ministerio trabajaba con personas de otros países en especial tan jóvenes.</p><p>Antes de que Fleur pudiera responder sintió algo inesperado, su veela estaba ronroneando, algo que era realmente vergonzoso en esta situación, ¿pero por qué ?</p><p>¿Hermione te sientes bien?</p><p>Al escuchar ese nombre sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba.</p><p>Al mirar detrás de los señores vio a una conocida castaña, mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos y en un parecido estado de shock.</p><p>Una chica pelirroja estaba mirandola con preocupación.</p><p>Fleur sintió como su corazón latía con velocidad, en verdad era Hermione, su Hermione estaba aquí en verdad.</p><p>Fleur se quedó petrificada en su lugar.</p><p>Definitivamente era ella sólo que mucho más mayor, y más hermosa, sintió como su veela ronroneaba más fuerte al pensar esto.</p><p>Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña pequeña que alguna vez conoció, la chica frente a ella era toda una mujer.</p><p>Pero como era posible que su castaña estuviera aquí.</p><p>¡Realmente era una bruja!</p><p>Justo cuándo sus esperanzas estaban regresando vio como la castaña apartaba su mirada.</p><p>Esto la confundió enormemente, luego recordó lo que sucedía, no la había visto en más de seis años, la castaña nunca respondió sus cartas, y ahora actuaba como si no la conociera, algo estaba sucediendo.</p><p>¿Señorita Delacour?</p><p>Fleur salió de su trance al escuchar la voz del señor Weasley.</p><p>¿Disculpe?</p><p>Que decía que estos son mis hijos, Fred y George le señaló a unos sospechosos gemelos que le sonreían.</p><p>Este otro es Ron y mi hija pequeña Ginny.</p><p>Señaló a un pecoso pelirrojo que estaba en un estado perdido, la miraba como embobado.</p><p>Ginny le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Y estos son Harry y Hermione son amigos de la familia.</p><p>También déjame presentarte a mi muchacho Cedric.</p><p>Amos presentó a un apuesto muchacho que al igual que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.</p><p>A veces la esclavitud de la veela afecta más a unos que a otros, pensó para si misma Fleur.</p><p>Mucho gusto en conocerlos.</p><p>Sonrió forzosamente.</p><p>Como es que una persona tan joven puede trabajar para el Ministerio, pregunto un interesado Cedric mirando la insignia que colgaba de la chaqueta de la rubia.</p><p>No hay tiempo señor Diggory en otra ocasión les diré, ahora andando.</p><p>En realidad no quería hablar de su penoso intentó de volverse rompe maldiciones, además tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse, como en la hermosa castaña que evitaba su mirada.</p><p>Comenzando a caminar seguida de los demás Fleur sintió la mirada de la castaña sobre su espalda.<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>Al momento de llegar al punto de encuentro Hermione se quedó sin aliento, no podía creer lo que nos ojos veían.</p><p>Frente a sus ojos estaba una ardiente chica rubia, muy hermosa.</p><p>Pero eso no fue lo que la impresionó, sino que a esta chica ya la había visto antes, era la chica que aparecía regularmente en sus sueños eróticos.</p><p>Con la boca abierta la castaña la miraba muy sorprendida, la rubia estaba más adelante conversando con el señor Diggory y el señor Weasley.</p><p>Pero el escuchar su nombre fue lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.</p><p>Fleur...</p><p>Jamás pensó que volvería a escuchar ese hermoso acento francés en su vida.</p><p>Ginny volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona al ver como Hermione no apartaba la mirada de la chica guía.</p><p>No te muevas Hermione pero creo que tu también tienes un poco de baba aqui.</p><p>Esperando obtener una reacción vergonzosa por parte de su amiga se preocupó al ver que no reaccionaba.</p><p>¿Hermione te sientes bien?</p><p>El tono preocupado de Ginny fue escuchado por la rubia frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Y inmediatamente lo supo, ella en verdad era su Fleur.</p><p>Su vieja amiga desaparecida, la que la cuido por tanto tiempo, la que le dio todo el cariño que necesito cuando estuvo triste, la que la defendió de su malvada prima, la misma que le regaló a Crookshanks, y la que escaló por su ventana años atrás.</p><p>Al mirarla bien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, evidentemente estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, parecía más fría.</p><p>Entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad, Hace seis años que no sabía nada de la vida de su vieja amiga, seis años sin responder sus cartas, seis años de constante rechazó por parte de ella.</p><p>Y recordó que Fleur no podía saber de su vida, de su estado.</p><p>Rápidamente apartó su mirada.</p><p>Se sentía mal, no sabía que decirle a la rubia de sus sueños.</p><p>Pero si tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que quería saber sobre ella, que había sido de su vida todos estos años, por qué nunca respondió sus cartas.</p><p>¡Por qué nunca le dijo que era una bruja!</p><p>No entendía porque Fleur la había ignorado todos estos años y de un día para otro aparecía mirandola con esos hermosos ojos azules como si no hubiera pasado nada.</p><p>No podía creer que Fleur fuera una bruja, ya tenía sus sospechas pero no estaba del todo segura, y sólo verla trabajando para el Ministerio hizo que fuera aún más impactante.</p><p>Y si que se veía muy bien con esa chaqueta puesta, Hermione se mordió el labio inconscientemente.</p><p>¿Hermione?</p><p>Ginny volvió a llamarla preocupada.</p><p>¿Que?</p><p>¿Que si te sientes bien, te veo un poco pálida, es por la chica guía?</p><p>¡No!</p><p>No claro que no, estoy bien enserio.</p><p>Dijo Hermione mirando a una no muy convencida Ginny.</p><p>Escuchó como el chico Cedric le preguntaba a una sería Fleur sobre su temprana edad para trabajar en el Ministerio, y era cierto Fleur sólo tenía diecisiete años, debería estar estudiando, eso despertó la curiosidad de la castaña.</p><p>¿En que colegio de magia estudiará?</p><p>Todavía se acordaria de su pasado, sus promesas, sus momentos?</p><p>Esto sólo la mantenía más nerviosa sabía que no podría ignorar a Fleur por siempre.<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>Fleur caminaba a paso muy rápido seguida de los demás, entre más rápido llevará a la familia a su destino más rápido tendría tiempo para acorralar a la castaña.</p><p>Esperaba que Hermione le diera una razón válida para ignorar sus cartas y desaparecer de su vida.</p><p>Necesitaba preguntarle que significaba la rosa que le envió.</p><p>Hasta este punto ya sabía que la castaña debía ser de padres muggles, una agradable sorpresa porsupuesto, pero necesitaba saber que ocurrió en esos años que estuvo ausente, necesitaba saber de ella.</p><p>Porque quisiera o no Hermione Granger sería suya de cualquier forma, y está vez la edad no sería un impedimento.</p><p>Al llegar a la cima de la colina miró atentamente a los demás.</p><p>Muy bien sólo les voy a pedir que por favor hagan un círculo alredor de la bota.</p><p>¿Una bota?</p><p>Un chico de gafas redondas pregunto confundido.</p><p>No es sólo una bota Potter.</p><p>Fred uno de los gemelos le hablo al chico confundido.</p><p>Es un traslador, terminó de decir George.</p><p>Fleur se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido del chico, disimuladamente miró la cicatriz en su frente confirmando sus sospechas.</p><p>Nunca pensó que Hermione sería amiga del famoso Harry Potter.</p><p>Muy bien a la cuenta de tres todos deberán tocar la bota, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Al esperar que el círculo se formara intencionalmente se acomodó al lado de una Hermione que la ignoraba de gran manera.</p><p>Podo sentir como la chica se inquietaba por su cercanía, eso la hizo sonreír.</p><p>Bien listos, una, dos, tres...</p><p>Se sintió un gran movimiento alrededor como si las tierra se moviera por si sola, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, podía ver el rostro de todos asustados sin saber que hacer.</p><p>¡Bien sueltenla!</p><p>Pudo ver como todos los chicos incluyendo a su castaña caían fuertemente en el suelo.</p><p>Ella en cambio junto al señor Weasley y ambos Diggory lograron un aterrizaje perfecto.</p><p>Al parecer si le olvidó advertirles la manera correcta de aterrizar.</p><p>Valla chicos buen aterrizaje, Amos Diggory sonreía radiante a los chicos en el suelo.</p><p>Al salir de su aturdimiento Hermione sintió como una figura alta cubría su visión.</p><p>Al ver quien que era se congeló en su lugar.</p><p>Fleur le dirigía una tierna sonrisa, y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, eso hizo que se sonrojara.</p><p>Déjeme ayudarla señorita Granger.</p><p>Dudosa de aceptar Hermione tomo su mano, decir que la corriente eléctrica que sintió en su cuerpo no la asusto sería mentira.</p><p>Al tomar la suave mano de su amiga, sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido.</p><p>Fleur la miró un a los ojos con determinación.</p><p>Tú y yo debemos hablar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tenemos que hablar parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tú y yo debemos hablar.</p><p>El tono serio que usó Fleur daba a entender que hablaba muy enserio.</p><p>Entonces Hermione soltó su mano como si quemara.</p><p>Vio como Fleur se sorprendía por su acción, luego su expresión cambió a una de confusión.</p><p>Hermione le devolvió la mirada con un ceño fruncido.</p><p>Como se atrevía a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se acordará de las millones de cartas que ignoró, de su dolorosa desaparición.</p><p>Rápidamente terminó de levantarse del sucio suelo y la miró con reproche.</p><p>Fleur la volvió a mirar con una ceja levantada, esperando que hablara.</p><p>Hermione respiró profundo y hablo lo más bajo posible, sólo para que la rubia la escuchara.</p><p>Podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas dos.</p><p>En especial la de un embobado Ron que no dejaba de mirar a Fleur.</p><p>No se de que hablas Fleur, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.</p><p>Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.</p><p>La linda expresión de confusión de la rubia lentamente cambió a una de enfado, y entonces ella temió por su vida.</p><p>Porque no puedes mantener la boca cerrada Hermione, se dijo así misma.</p><p>Fleur además de enfadada la miraba con la boca abierta sorprendida , como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces Hermione se preparó para lo peor.</p><p>Eh... disculpe señorita Delacour.</p><p>Un tímido Amos Diggory tocaba el hombro de la rubia con el dedo índice tratando de llamar su atención.</p><p>Eso hizo que Fleur perdiera contactó visual con ella.</p><p>Y entonces Hermione soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.</p><p>No entendía por qué ahora Fleur la ponía nerviosa con su simple presencia, en el pasado nunca fue así, en el pasado todo fue tan natural.</p><p>¿Señor Diggory?</p><p>La expresión de Fleur daba a entender que no estaba de humor para que la interrumpieran en medio encuentro sentimental.</p><p>Esto sólo hizo que Amos se sintiera aún más intimidado, y la doble altura que le llevaba Fleur no lo ayudaba.</p><p>Hasta este punto Hermione no se había dado cuenta lo de alta que se había vuelto Fleur, en su opinión eso sólo la hacía un poco más atractiva.</p><p>¿Espera qué?</p><p>Hermione se recriminó por pensar eso de su vieja amiga.</p><p>Lamentó interrumpir señoritas pero me preguntaba donde estaban nuestras carpas</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Fleur pareció darse cuenta de donde se encontraban, y el gran número de miradas que estaban sobre ellas.</p><p>Si, señor Diggory, Señor Weasley, es por aquí.</p><p>Dándole una última mirada Fleur emprendió camino siguiendo el ruido que se escuchaba a lo lejos.</p><p>¿Que fue eso?</p><p>Sintió como Ginny se acercaba a su lado y la miraba interrogante.</p><p>Hermione trató de evitar la mirada de su amiga, ya sabía que era caso perdido, la pelirroja consistiría hasta que le contará la verdad, pero talvez Ginny podría ayudarla a saber como manejar está situación.</p><p>Te lo contaré después, vamos.</p><p>Al acercarse al fuerte ruido todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Una gran multitud cubría el campo, gran cantidad de carpas alrededor y magos y brujas entrando y saliendo, en el cielo se podía apreciar a magos montando sus escobas y emprendiendo vuelo, en otro lado se podía observar a las brujas vendiendo sus pociones o productos mágicos entre otros.</p><p>Al final del gran campo se podía ver la plataforma del estadio la cual estaba bajo tierra.</p><p>Chicos bienvenidos al campeonato mundial de quidditch. Comentó el señor Weasley al ver el gran espectáculo.</p><p>En ese momento Hermione podía sentir como Fleur la quemaba con la mirada, su ceño fruncido significaba que no estaba contenta con lo que sucedió hace unos momentos atras.</p><p>Por favor sigamos, todavía falta llegar a sus respectivas carpas.</p><p>Todos comenzaron a seguir una sería Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Supongo que en este momento nos separamos señorita Delacour, mi muchacho y yo debemos ir a presentarnos con el señor Bartemius en el estadio, le aseguró que hablaremos muy bien de usted por su trabajo.</p><p>Amos estrechó la mano de la rubia y la despidió con una sonrisa, Cedric se despidió de igual manera.</p><p>La castaña pudo notar como el chico tomaba la mano de la rubia más tiempo del necesario.</p><p>Al irse Fleur miró al señor Weasley.</p><p>Señor Weasley por favor sigame.</p><p>Después de una caminata corta de cinco minutos lograron llegar a una pequeña carpa de color gris.</p><p>Todos estaban desconcertados por el diminuto tamaño, todos menos el señor Weasley que le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a una Fleur que tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía impaciente por qué entrarán.</p><p>Al entrar fue una gran sorpresa encontrar una gran sala, con cuatro habitaciones alrededor, todo perfectamente decorado.</p><p>¡Mira eso Hermione!</p><p>Sintió como Ginny la arrastraba del brazo hacía una de las habitaciones, siendo seguidas por unos celosos ojos azules.</p><p>Fleur no podía creer lo que veía.</p><p>Quien se creía esa niña tonta pelirroja para tratar a Hermione con tanta confianza. Ver esto le dolía porque sabía la verdad.</p><p>Sabía que Hermione tenía otros amigos, otra mejor amiga, había hecho su vida sin ella, ¿será por eso que que la olvidó, porque la había reemplazado?</p><p>Se había vuelto a ilucionar de nuevo.</p><p>Mishell tenía razón.</p><p>El saber que talvez la castaña estaba con alguien más le destrozada el alma. Necesitaba salir de hay, tenía que buscar a Mishell y pedirle ayuda.</p><p>Me despido señor Weasley, si necesitan algo más estoy a su disposición, que disfruten del partido.</p><p>Fleur salió antes de que el señor Weasley tuviera oportunidad de responder, escapando de unos castaños ojos que la miraban irse.</p><p>La luz de la mañana golpeó su rostro, necesitaba salir, quería esconderse, desaparecer, llorar.</p><p>Por qué Hermione le hacía esto, porque actuaba como si no se conocieran, porque usó esas duras palabras con ella.</p><p>¿Acaso no recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntas?</p><p>Ella no lo volvería a permitir, se pasó años esperando este momento, esperando por respuestas, y la misma Hermione se las daría.<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>Sólo al ver como la rubia se marchaba, Hermione pudo analizar la situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Hace tan sólo unos minutos se había reencontrado con su mejor amiga de la infancia, amiga con la cual había hecho una promesa hace muchos años, la misma amiga que la había olvidado, la que nunca respondió sus cartas y con la que soñaba, y no eran sueños que alguien tendría con una típica amiga.</p><p>Se sonrojo de sólo recordarlo.</p><p>La castaña se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama y miró a la pared.</p><p>Observo como Ginny cerraba las cortinas de la habitación viendo por último a un morado Ron que trataba de volver a respirar, mientras Harry estaba tratando de llamar su atención.</p><p>Ginny rodo los ojos al ver esto, no entendía porque tanto alboroto por una simple chica.</p><p>Hermione vio como Ginny se sentaba junto a ella y la miraba, esperando que hablara.</p><p>Me dirás porque estas tan callada, en todo el camino no has soltado ni una sola palabra Hermione.</p><p>Ginny la miró con duda. ¿Es por esa chica verdad, la conoces?</p><p>Con un suspiró Hermione asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>Si la conozco.</p><p>Fue hace mucho en realidad.</p><p>Éramos amigas hace algunos años, al venir a Londres perdí el contactó con Fleur y su familia. Desde entonces intente saber de ella, pero nunca respondió mis cartas, Nisiquiera sabía que era una bruja.</p><p>¿Y cuál es el problema?</p><p>Hermione miró a Ginny como si estuviera loca, acaso su amiga no entendía lo complicado de la situación.</p><p>¡Que cuál es el problema!</p><p>Ginny, ella me ha estado ignorando por todos estos años y piensa que de un día para otro va a poder arreglar todo como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>¿Y no te da curiosidad por saber por qué no respondió tus cartas?</p><p>Ella se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras que dijo Ginny.</p><p>Si tenía curiosidad, siempre la tuvo, llevaba años esperando una respuesta de la rubia y ahora tenía la oportunidad, porque no tomarla.</p><p>Pero también tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, tenía miedo de que Fleur volviera a entrar en su vida, tenía miedo de que la rubia supiera su secreto.</p><p>Yo, no lo sé.</p><p>Ginny la miró con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Yo creo que por lo menos deberías dejarla hablar, creo todavía le importas. Al escuchar esto Hermione levantó la mirada tan rápido que Ginny se asustó.</p><p>La castaña la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>¿Por qué dices que todavía le importó?</p><p>Ginny se golpeó la frente frustrada.</p><p>Hermione por Merlín, esa chica no dejaba de mirarte en todo el camino y eso que no viste la mirada asesina que me lanzó cuando te tomé del brazo, es evidente que todavía le importas.</p><p>Hermione quedó callado con este hecho.</p><p>Bueno, la verdad no creo que me quiera hablar después de lo que le dije cuando caímos del traslador.</p><p>Ginny volvió a rodar los ojos frustrada.</p><p>¿Sabes que creo yo?</p><p>Hermione miró a la pelirroja esperando que continuara.</p><p>Que a esa chica le gustas mucho.</p><p>¿QUÉ?</p><p>Hermione de pronto se puso de un color rojo fuerte. Eso era ridículo, de donde sacaba Ginny esas cosas, que ella le gustara a Fleur era imposible, su vieja amiga se había vuelto muy hermosa, casi inalcanzable, podría tener a toda la población Tanto masculina como femenina bajo sus pies, por qué demonios se fijaria en una come libros, con unos grandes dientes frontales pelo enmarañado, y sabelotodo con sangre de licantropo, la rubia no estaba enterada de esto pero sabía que no causaría una buena impresión.</p><p>¡Hermione por Merlín date cuenta!</p><p>Ginny la tomo de los hombros y movió bruscamente para que su amiga reaccionará.</p><p>No, eso no es posible. Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.</p><p>Piensa lo que quieras Hermione pero mi instinto gay me dice que esa chica no se detendrá hasta arreglar las cosas contigo.</p><p>¿Tu instinto gay? Hermione miraba desconcertada a la pelirroja.</p><p>Mira tengo un plan.</p><p>Ginny ignoró su anterior pregunta.</p><p>Buscaremos a tu amiga Fleur, la dejaras explicarte que fue lo que sucedió realmente y ya verás si merece ser perdonada.</p><p>Hermione miró sus manos nerviosa.</p><p>Supongo que podría hacer eso.</p><p>Ginny sonrió satisfecha.</p><p>¡Bien vamos ya!</p><p>¿Ahora?</p><p>Pregunto Hermione visiblemente nerviosa.</p><p>¡Si Hermione ahora!</p><p>Debemos aprovechar que mis hermanos no están para buscarla sin que nos estorben, ya viste a Ron, olvidó como respirar en presencia de tu amiga, estoy segura de que nos avergonzaria frente a ella.</p><p>Hermione rodo los ojos, aveces Ginny exageraba las cosas. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.</p><p>¡OH NO!</p><p>¿Que sucede?</p><p>Ginny la miraba confundida por su grito.</p><p>¡Fred y George!</p><p>Ginny entendió lo que Hermione decia con sólo escuchar a los gemelos.</p><p>La pastilla...<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>Fleur caminaba furiosa a través de la multitud, podía sentir como sus plumas sobresalian detrás de su cuello, sentía como las emociones de la veela se descontrolaban.</p><p>Se sentía herida, rechazada y enamorada. Volver a a ver su castaña sólo hizo que sus emociones se descontrolaran.</p><p>Se acercó a una zona alejada de las carpas y se sentó de golpe en el césped.</p><p>Que se suponía que haría ahora, necesita hablar con Hermione a solas, lo cual era complicado ya que la castaña no se separaba de los Weasley en especial de la chica pelirroja. Su veela gruño ante esto.</p><p>Supongo que ahora sólo queda esperar el momento oportuno.</p><p>Fleur suspiró en frustración.</p><p>Con cuidado sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta la rosa blanca que la castaña le envió días atrás. La había hechizado para que no se marchitara ni se fuera a romper.</p><p>Necesitaba saber porque su castaña se la había enviado, que significaba.</p><p>A lo lejos escuchó un gran disturbio, varias personas se reunían en un círculo y reclamaban algo.</p><p>Frunciendo el ceño Fleur alzó la vista para ver de que se trataba, era su trabajo después de todo.</p><p>Inmediatamente se congeló al ver a una de las personas involucradas, reconocería esa cara pintada en cualquier parte.</p><p>Mishell.<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>Donde crees que se encuentre?</p><p>Pregunto Hermione insegura, tenía miedo de que los gemelos llegarán antes que ellas.</p><p>Ginny trataba de ver alrededor de la multitud buscando una cabellera rubia.</p><p>Nada, sólo veo rojo y verde por todos lados.</p><p>Hermione trató de escuchar a lo lejos la voz de la rubia por algún lado pero la gran cantidad de voces impedían está misión.</p><p>Rápidamente vieron como una enorme multitud se reunía cerca de ellas, eran aproximadamente un grupo de cincuenta personas alrededor.</p><p>Eso llamó la atención de ambas.</p><p>Podían ver como un hombre regordete discutía con una chica delgada la cual tenía el rostro pintado con los colores búlgaros. Detrás de ella se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia escondida detrás de la espalda de la chica.</p><p>A Hermione está niña le era extrañamente familiar.</p><p>¡Debes pagar niña tonta! Perdiste y debes cumplir!</p><p>Con horror vieron como el corpulento hombre apuntó su varita amenazante sobre la barbilla de la desafiante chica.</p><p>La chica permaneció callada mirando con despreció al hombre.</p><p>Bien, si así lo quieres mocosa.</p><p>Podía escucharse como en la multitud gritaban apoyando al hombre, Hermione vio con desagrado que estos eran hombres de apuestas, su unica visión era ganar y con tal de conseguir el dinero no defenderían a la chica.</p><p>Ella no permitiría esto, especialmente por la pequeña niña que estaba involucrada.</p><p>Antes de que puede mover un pie vio como la varita del hombre era apartada de un manotazo, unos fríos ojos azules lo volvieron a ver con ira.</p><p>Hermione sintió como su corazón volvía a palpitar con rapidez.</p><p>Fleur estaba en medio de las chicas y el molesto hombre.</p><p>El hombre en un movimiento rápido volvió a apuntar su varita pero esta vez directo a la rubia. Hermione tuvo el instinto de intervenir si no fuera por lo fuerte que Ginny sostenía su brazo.</p><p>Dejala hacer su trabajo Hermione, luego podrás hablar con ella.</p><p>El tono de Ginny era preocupado, este hombre les doblaba la edad no tendrían oportunidad si intentaban intervenir.</p><p>¿Que está pasando aquí?</p><p>El tono de Fleur era peligroso.</p><p>El hombre al mirar la insignia que colgaba de la chaqueta de la rubia bajo la varita rápidamente.</p><p>Esta mocosa me a estafado.</p><p>Eso no es cierto! Usted "señor" hizo trampa.</p><p>Fleur le dio una sería mirada a Mishell señalando que guardará silencio.</p><p>Mishell miró ofendida a la rubia al final formando un puchero en su rostro al no dejarla seguir hablando.</p><p>Fleur volvió a mirar al hombre frente a ella, pudo deducir que era un estafador de alto nivel, el señor Barty le había advertido de este tipo de personas, muy peligrosas si no obtenían lo que querían, sabía que parte de la culpa le pertenecía a Mishell le dijo estrictamente que no participará en estas actividades ilícitas , pero lo que más le molestaba era que involucrará a Gabi en esto.</p><p>Eso no es cierto tú y la maldita mocosa que tienes detrás de ti perdieron la apuesta en las carreras de escobas, me debes 1000 galeones.</p><p>¿Y de donde crees que los voy a sacar, de tu trasero?</p><p>¡Ya basta!</p><p>Fleur ya había perdido la paciencia, primero fue su desastrosa mañana con los Berlusconi, luego el rechazo de su castaña y por último esto.</p><p>Esa mocosa de la que hablas es mi hermanita.</p><p>Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso, como no lo había adivinado antes, su parecido era increíble, está era la pequeña Gabi la que ella cargo en brazos años atrás. La misma que se ocultaba en los brazos de la chica desconocida.</p><p>Si pero...</p><p>Fleur levantó su mano indicándole al hombre que se callara.</p><p>¡No me interesan tus problemas de dinero!</p><p>¡Y lo que ustedes han estado haciendo es ilegal! Fleur le hablo en general a toda la multitud.</p><p>¡Las apuestas fuera del estadio están prohibidas y solamente se permitirán en el partido de esta noche bajo alguien con licencia!</p><p>Tanto Fleur como Hermione vieron con satisfacción como el hombre guardaba silencio.</p><p>Bien entonces es mejor que se retiren.</p><p>Rápidamente Fleur tomo la mano de Mishell y Gabi y las alejo de la multitud.</p><p>¡Espera Fleur!</p><p>Hermione intentó alcanzar a la rubia pero la perdió rápidamente de vista, intentó rastrear su aroma pero sólo logró oler el olor a sudor de la multitud.</p><p>Valla eso fue increíble no sabía que tu novia tuviera tanta autoridad.</p><p>¡Ginny, ella no es mi novia!</p><p>Si pelirroja amiga solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.<br/>____________________________________________</p><p>Esto es increíble no puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto sin que causes un alboroto Mishell.</p><p>¡Ya te dije que lo siento Fleur!</p><p>¡Pero no es la primera vez que pasa, siempre tengo que sacarte de problemas!</p><p>¡Entonces ya no lo hagas, no te pedí que me ayudarás!</p><p>Si claro y vi que tenías todo bajo control. El tono de a Fleur era sarcástico.</p><p>Gabi miraba a las dos chicas como si fuera un partido de ping pong.</p><p>¡Ya no discutan!</p><p>Ambas chicas mayores miraron a una enojada Gabi.</p><p>Ustedes son las mejores amigas, si talvez Mishell hizo algo de trampa con ese señor pero...</p><p>¡Hiciste trampa!</p><p>Fleur miraba sorprendida a Mishell la cual encontró un punto muy interesante en la pared para evitar la mirada de su molesta amiga.</p><p>Sólo un poco. Respondio encogiendose de hombros.</p><p>Fleur volvió a mirarla severamente.</p><p>Gabi volvió a interrumpir.</p><p>Como estaba diciendo, ustedes son las mejores amigas, no dejen que un estúpido problema las separe.</p><p>Gabi ese vocabulario.</p><p>Fleur miró con una ceja alzada a su hermanita.</p><p>Gabrielle la miró aburrida.</p><p>Gabi tiene razón.</p><p>La voz de Mishell llamó la atención de Fleur.</p><p>Se que cometí un error pero no quiero que esto haga que nos peleemos.</p><p>Prosigue.</p><p>Mishell rodo los ojos al ver el tono creído de Fleur, su amiga rubia la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Y lo siento, ¿me perdonas?</p><p>Sabes que no hay nada que perdonar, sólo ya no te metas en problemas.</p><p>Ambas intercambiaron una sincera sonrisa.</p><p>Pero Mishell vio como Fleur perdía su sonrisa mirando sus manos nerviosamente. Gabrielle también noto esto.</p><p>¿Fleur?</p><p>Mishell miró preocupada a su amiga.</p><p>Necesito tu ayuda Mishell,</p><p>Hermione está aquí.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Estas segura de esto?</p><p>Es mi única oportunidad o sino, no se cuando la volveré a ver.</p><p>Fleur y Mishell caminaban entre la pesada multitud, se dirigían directo al estadio, el partido entre Bulgaria y Irlanda iniciaría dentro de poco.</p><p>Se habían escapado de una indignada Gabrielle la cual se quedó al cuidado de su madre.</p><p>Entonces todo este tiempo fue una bruja. Volvío a afirmar Mishell.</p><p>Si, es una bruja de padres muggles, sólo que al momento de conocernos ella todavía no lo sabía.</p><p>Normalmente los hijos de padres muggles despiertan su magia a la edad de once años, justo cuando ella se fue a Londres.</p><p>Valla, imagínate que sorpresa.</p><p>Fleur suspiró intensamente, lo que le estaba a punto de pedir a Mishell no sería fácil pero necesitaba su ayuda.</p><p>Mishell.</p><p>Fleur se detuvo a medio camino y tomo el brazo de su amiga. Ella la volteó a ver asustada por el repentino tono serio que adquirió la rubia.</p><p>Necesito que me cubras con los Berlusconi. Dijo Fleur sin pena alguna.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>¡No!</p><p>Mishell puso una cara de desagrado al imaginarse estar al lado de ese desagradable chico del cual su amiga le comentó, ella no tenía su misma paciencia.</p><p>Necesito estar cerca de Hermione está noche, no podré hacerlo si tengo que estar vigilando a dos familias a la vez, por suerte los Diggory estarán con los Weasleys.</p><p>Por favor...</p><p>Mishell volteó para evitar ver los ojos tristes de Fleur, sabía lo mucho que su amiga anhelaba esto.</p><p>Y de igual manera recordó las muchas ocasiones en las que Fleur la había ayudado, necesitaba ayudarla ahora, pero sabía que está sería la peor noche de su vida.</p><p>Bien lo haré, pero no pienses que estaré contenta con soportar a un chico hormonal toda la noche.</p><p>Fleur trató de contener su enorme sonrisa y asintió.</p><p>Descuida todo saldrá bien, toma.</p><p>Fleur le entregó su insignia y con un movimiento de varita cambió el nombre a las iniciales de su amiga.</p><p>¿Disculpen señoritas?</p><p>Un par de cabelleras pelirrojas interrumpieron su entrada a la puerta del estadio, uno llevaba en su mano un pequeño maletín que tenia escrito sortilegios Weasley en letras doradas.</p><p>Fleur los reconoció de inmediato, eran los gemelos de la familia Weasley. ¡Era perfecto! eso significaba que Hermione estaría cerca.</p><p>Mishell los miraba con desconfianza, no era su fuerte confiar en desconocidos.</p><p>Señorita Delacour que elegante se ve está noche.</p><p>Fleur los miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba vestida con el mismo atuendo de todo el día.</p><p>Estos chicos eran extraños.</p><p>Gracias...supongo.</p><p>Sólo pasábamos por aquí y nos preguntábamos si les gustaría probar algunos de nuestros deliciosos productos. Al decir esto Fred abrió el maletín y mostró una gran variedad de envolturas de dulces de todo tipo.</p><p>Aquí tenemos cualquier variedad, babosas de gelatina, bombas caramelo, barras Mars, ranas de chocolate entre otros.</p><p>Mishell se lamia los labios con cada dulce nombrado.</p><p>Fleur miró aburrida a su morena amiga, sabía que su punto débil eran los dulces, de preferencia ranas de chocolate, todavía recordaba la ocasión en la que Mishell persiguió una rana de chocolate por toda su habitación y la obligó a ayudarla a atraparla, para que al final no compartiera el dulce con ella.</p><p>Pero este no era momento para dulces.</p><p>Con una mano cerró el maletín de los gemelos ante los indignados ojos de Mishell.</p><p>No gracias muchachos, pero debo preguntar donde están los demás miembros de su familia.</p><p>Ambos gemelos se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa, Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, Fleur entecerro los ojos ante esto.</p><p>Querrás decir donde está Granger. George comentó.</p><p>¡Si!</p><p>Fleur respondió antes de pensar.</p><p>Al darse cuenta de su error se sonrojo bajo la mirada burlista de los gemelos y Mishell.</p><p>¡Quiero decir no!</p><p>Es sólo que necesito cumplir mi trabajo, debo darles protección hasta que acabé el partido. Fleur trató de sonar desinteresada.</p><p>Era evidente que los gemelos no le creyeron.</p><p>Te diremos donde esta, si nos ayudas.</p><p>Abriendo nuevamente el maletín los gemelos mostraron bajo una siniestra sonrisa los "dulces".</p><p>Fleur entendió a lo que se referían, comprar por la información.</p><p>¡Bien!</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Hermione caminaba a través de la gran estructura, con preocupación miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar una cabellera rubia, pero no estaba teniendo suerte.</p><p>La mayor parte del día ella y Ginny habían buscado a los escurridizos gemelos por todo el campo, sólo para encontrarlos en la entrada del estadio a sólo minutos de que comenzara el partido.</p><p>Al interrogarlos sobre el asunto de las pastillas vomitivas, para su desgracia los gemelos guardaron silencio.</p><p>Y ahora aquí estaba, subiendo hasta lo más alto del estadio sin señales de Fleur y escuchando las constantes quejas de Ron hacía el señor Weasley.</p><p>Papá nos tocó hasta arriba. Volvió a escuchar la insistente voz de Ron.</p><p>Miren el lado bueno, si llueve serán los primeros en saberlo. Una prepotente voz inundó la atmósfera, vio como Harry se tensaba.</p><p>Lucios Malfoy estaba un piso abajo de ellos, junto a él estaba un Draco Malfoy, que noto como la volteó a mirar con despreció.</p><p>Al ver la falta de respuesta, Draco se burló con sorna, Pudo ver como Ron se volvía rojo del enfado, Harry símplemente lo ignoró.</p><p>Así es, el mismo Cornelius Fudge nos invitó personalmente a ver el partido en asientos de primera clase. exclamó Draco con superioridad. Hermione pudo apreciar como el señor Weasley tenía una mirada sería y a la vez avergonzada, talvez por no poder ofrecer lo mismo a sus hijos, eso la hizo llenarse de enfado, detestaba a los Malfoy por siempre creerse superiores a los demás por su estatus de"sangre pura" Draco se lo recordaba a diario en Hogwarts.</p><p>Valla, no sabía que los Malfoy necesitarán caridad del mismo Cornelius.</p><p>Una voz francesa inundó los oídos de Hermione y pudo percibir como ese exquisito aroma llegaba de nuevo a sus fosas nasales.</p><p>Fleur se acercó y se situó a su lado, su rostro era de burla mientras miraba a los Malfoy.</p><p>Lucios al verla borro su expresión de prepotencia y la cambió por una de enfado, Draco en cambio estaba callado, como en un estado de trance.</p><p>No sabía que los Malfoy no tenían ni para pagar un boleto de primera clases ellos mismo. Terminó de decir con una pequeña expresión de satisfacción al ver como el tono de piel de Lucios cambiaba a un rojo fuerte.</p><p>Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, que estaba haciendo Fleur metiéndose con los Malfoy, ellos perfectamente podían sacarla del estadio en un segundo.</p><p>¡Escuchame Veela! Bramo Lucios con ira.</p><p>¿Veela?</p><p>Hermione volteó a mirar a una Fleur que no apartaba su mirada de Lucios, inmediatamente llegaron a su mente los pequeños libros que hace años Fleur le entregó, libros que se encontraban en un estado deplorable debajo de su cama, como no lo había adivinado antes.</p><p>Recuerda que la matriarca de tu clan no está en buena posición de buscar problemas conmigo.</p><p>Fleur perdió su sonrisa al escuchar esto, era cierto ya conocía a los Malfoy, Lucios desde años atrás buscaba apoderarse de los terrenos del clan, terrenos que pertenecían a su abuela, Tras muchos años de disputa lograron llegar a un acuerdo de paz, su abuela no estaría contenta de que por su culpa se rompiera este tratado, pero no había podido evitar entrometerse al ver como el hijo de Lucios miraba a la castaña y despreciaba a los Weasley.</p><p>Hermione observó como Fleur tensaba la mandíbula.</p><p>Eso pensé. Lucios sonrió con satisfacción.</p><p>Vámonos Draco, no vale la pena hablar con seres un tan inferiores.</p><p>Al ver que Draco no reaccionaba Lucios fuertemente pellizco su huesudo brazo, haciéndolo reaccionar en un instante.</p><p>¡Padre!</p><p>No te dejes engañar por estas bestias Draco. Al terminar de decir esto Lucios miró de vuelta a una inexpresiva Fleur.</p><p>Buena suerte con su trabajo señorita Delacour, la necesitará.</p><p>Hermione miró como Fleur miraba a los Malfoy irse, la rubia miró hacía sus pies ocultando sus rostro con los finos cabellos rubios, y Hermione no pudo evitarlo, suavemente colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sintió a la rubia tensarse bajo su la volteó a mirar con una leve expresión de sorpresa.</p><p>Gracias por eso. Susurró sólo para que su vieja amiga la escuchara.</p><p>Vio como Fleur se quedaba sin habla, su amiga intentaba decir algo pero lo único que hacía era mirarla a sus castaños ojos con intensidad.</p><p>Valla que eso la sorprendió la intrépida y rebelde Fleur Delacour estaba actuando tímida frente a ella, en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto así, y siempre le había parecido adorable.</p><p>Una vez que llegaron a sus asientos y después de una caminata exhaustiva donde Hermione miró con desagrado como Ron miraba descaradamente a Fleur, Hermione tomo asiento justo a la un lado de Ginny, lo que no se espero esque a su lado izquierdo se sentará una callada Fleur. Al sentir el rose de su chaqueta contra su brazo, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Fleur de ella, sabía que la rubia lo hacía intencionalmente.</p><p>El partido llevaba una hora de juego dentro de poco iniciaría el medio tiempo, en el cual tenían un espectáculo bien preparado para los espectadores.</p><p>En todo el transcurso de esa hora Fleur no había parado de mirarla, sentía como sus ojos azules como el cielo la comían con la mirada, al volver a verla Fleur simplemente le devolvía la mirada con un guiño.</p><p>No entendía que estaba tramando a rubia pero no le gustaba nada.</p><p>En ese momento vio como uno de los irlandeses anotaba otro punto a favor.</p><p>¿Hasta cuando dejaras de ignorarme Mione?</p><p>Hermione se sobresalto al sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia contra su oreja.</p><p>Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre por parte de alguien, al voltear a mirarla vio como sus narices se rozaban, Fleur sonrió al ver como su rostro se ponía se un rojo intenso.</p><p>Más bien Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta.</p><p>Fleur cambio su rostro a uno de confusión.</p><p>¿A que te refieres?</p><p>Antes de que Hermione pueda responder una gran explosión de luces rojas invadió el estadio.</p><p>El primer tiempo había acabado en el centro del estadio se presentanron, bajo un gran resplandor verde los leprechaun y al otro lado del estadio estaban unas criaturas humanoides, su piel era reemplazada por unas plumas azules, y bailaron una danza que llamo la atención de todos. Hermione fruncio el ceño al no reconocer a estas criaturas. Fleur al ver la confusión de la castaña decidió hablar, tarde o temprano ella le tendría que decir.</p><p>Son veelas.</p><p>Hermione volvió a mirarla de inmediato mientras al fondo se seguía escuchando la música.</p><p>¿Estas son las criaturas de las que tu me hablaste en un principio verdad?</p><p>Fleur asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>¿Y tú... tú?</p><p>Hermione no había podido evitar tartamudear, la cercanía de la rubia la ponía nerviosa, por el rabillo del ojo miró a los demás a su derecha, sólo para ver como no apartaban sus ojos del campo, parecían periodos en si mismos, todos menos Ginny que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando a las veelas.</p><p>Si, yo también soy una veela. Terminó de decir Fleur mirando a ver cuál sería su reacción.</p><p>Hermione la miró confundida.</p><p>Pero no eres iguales a ellas. Hermione señaló inclinando la cabeza hacía abajo del estadio.</p><p>Estas veelas que ves son originarias de Bulgaria pertenecen a otro clan en cambio yo soy un cuarto veela Mione, sólo poseo algunas habilidades de la especie.</p><p>Hermione volvió a mirar el estadio evitando la mirada de Fleur, no podia creer lo que estaba escuhando, todo este tiempo había sido amiga de una veela y nunca lo había sabido, pero todavía estaba molesta con la rubia por todo, incluyendo que le ocultaba que era una veela en el pasado, nisiquiera tuvo la molestia de decírselo en una carta, ¡nisiquiera recibió una sola carta!</p><p>Te extrañé...</p><p>Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al escuchar esto de los labios de Fleur.</p><p>Ella en cambio siguió callada mirando como se formaba una pequeña disputa en el estadio con las veelas y los leprechaun.</p><p>¿A que estaba jugando Fleur? se había pasado todo estos años ignorandola y después de seis años le decía que la había extrañado, algo no estaba bien aquí.</p><p>Luego un gran disturbios se presentó en el campo de juego, al parecer lo leprechaun habían hecho enfadar a las orgullosas veelas.</p><p>Observó como Fleur negaba con la cabeza al ver el espectáculo. Mi abuela estaría muy decepcionada de ver esto.</p><p>Ella siguió callada de igual manera, le estaba dando la ley del hielo a la rubia, no hablaría hasta que Fleur entendiera la razón por la cual estaba enojada con ella.</p><p>Fleur soltó un suspiró cansado al ver que la castaña no hablaba.</p><p>Encogiensose de hombros sacó algo de su bolsillo, una bolsita de gomitas de colores acarameladas que se vio en la obligación de comprar a los Weasley.</p><p>Con forme pasaba el partido ella comió las gomitas de color azul las cuales eran sus favoritas, Hermione seguía ignorandola, lamentablemente no habría un crookshanks que la ayudaría en esta ocasión.</p><p>Al llegar a las gomitas de color naranja, sacó una de color morado con la otra mitad naranja, con curiosidad volteó el dulce para mirarlo mejor, deseosa de probarlo Fleur no se percató de como Hermione miró la gomita con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>¡No comas eso!</p><p>A sólo unos centímetros de que el dulce entrará en su boca, Fleur sintió como era separado de sus dedos de un manotazo</p><p>Ambas vieron como el dulce caía nueve pisos abajo y aterrizaba sobre el cabello rubio de un Draco Malfoy que se encontraba en primera fila.</p><p>Fred y George miraban la escena con la boca abierta.</p><p>¿Porque hiciste eso? Si querías una solo tenías que pedirlo. Fleur miraba desconcertada a Hermione, esperando una explicación.</p><p>¿No Comiste ninguno de ese color verdad?</p><p>Hermione la miraba preocupada, esto sólo la confundió más.</p><p>Ah...no, sólo me comí las azules.</p><p>Con temor miró la bolsa de dulces en su mano, ¿acaso los Weasley habían intentado envenenarla?</p><p>Entonces Hermione le arrebató lo que quedaba de la bolsita de dulces y la arrojó al vacío.</p><p>¡Oye!</p><p>El rostro de preocupación que una vez adorno el rostro de la castaña desaparecio para ser nuevamente reemplazado por uno de indiferencia.</p><p>Fleur ya no iba a seguir jugando su juego.</p><p>Sin previo aviso tomo a Hermione del brazo aprovechando a unos distraídos Weasley que miraban la increible anotación de los búlgaros la arrastró escaleras abajo. Vio como Hermione no ponía resistencia, seguro con iguales intenciones de hablar.</p><p>Con cuidado de no ser vistas la arrastró hasta un rincón apartado de las gradas, el lugar no estaba iluminado así que estaban a oscuras.</p><p>Fleur hecho a ver como Hermione se mantenía de brazos cruzados con su habitual cara de enojo.</p><p>No se a que estas jugando Granger pero ya me canse, eh estado tratando de llamar tu atención todo el partido y con costo me vuelves a dirigir la mirada.</p><p>Fleur se asustó al ver como Hermione giro bruscamente a mirarla con enfado.</p><p>¿A que estoy jugando? ¿A que estas jugando tu Delacour?</p><p>Fleur la miró sin comprender.</p><p>No se a que te refieres Granger.</p><p>Hermione sintió como sus ojos se humedecian de impotencia, no podía creer lo insensible que era Fleur.</p><p>Necesitaba soltarlo todo, necesita desahogarse, sacar toda la tristeza y el rechazo que llevaba dentro, todos estos años que su mejor amiga estuvo ausente, lo mucho que la necesito el día en que Lupin la mordió, lo mucho que necesito su apoyo el día de su transformación, lo doloroso que fue no saber de ella.</p><p>¿A que me refiero?</p><p>Ella trató de contener un sollozo.</p><p>De que me olvidaste, rompiste tu promesa a eso me refiero.</p><p>Vio como Fleur la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin decir nada y entonces ella lo soltó todo.</p><p>Llevo seis años sin saber nada de ti, largos años escribiendote todos los dias sin una estúpida respuesta, No sabía que había sido de ti, nunca respondiste ni una sola de mis cartas y un día vienes como si nada hubiese pasado y dices "hola, debemos hablar" fingiendo que nada a pasado.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>No sabes las largas horas que pase esperando en el correo, las veces que desee regresar a Francia.</p><p>Con cada palabra que la castaña pronunciaba Fleur sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.</p><p>Y sabes que, está bien lo entiendo, ya no querías seguir siendo amiga de la come libros Hermione Granger.</p><p>¡Eso no es cierto Hermione!</p><p>Hermione se quedó callada viendo como Fleur se acercaba invadiendo su espacio personal.</p><p>Espere tu cartas desde el primer día que te vi partir, trate de localizarte de todas las maneras posibles.</p><p>Te envíe cartas casi todos los días, sufría todos estos años al no tener una respuesta tuya, nisiquiera sabía si estabas bien.</p><p>Solo tuve un número muy limitado de cartas en estos seis años Hermione, pasaron largos meses en los que no supe nada de ti y de un momento desapareces de repente...</p><p>Hermione se quedó callada recordando los hechos que sucedieron en la luna llena.</p><p>Ambas se quedaron el silencio observandose bajo la oscuridad, analizando lo que en realidad había sucedido todos estos años.</p><p>Hermione sintió como Fleur terminaba por acercarse a su cuerpo y sus cálidos brazos la envolvian en un tierno abrazó.</p><p>Ella se dejó envolver en ese hermoso mundo, donde de nuevo se sentía protegida, sería posible que todos estos años fueron años perdidos, ¿que había pasado realmente?</p><p>Yo también te extrañé. Terminó de decir al recordar como la rubia minutos antes le había dicho esas palabras.</p><p>Al terminar el abrazo ambas se miraron en un pequeño silencio.</p><p>¿Por eso me estuviste ignorando todo el tiempo, pensaste que todos estos años rechazaba tus cartas?</p><p>Fleur la miraba incrédula.</p><p>Hermione apartó su mirada avergonzada.</p><p>Pensé que en verdad me habías olvidado, respondió en tono tímido.</p><p>Jamás podría olvidarte Mione.</p><p>Sintió como Fleur tomaba tiernamente una de sus mejillas y la acariciaba, ella se sonrojo ante esto, Fleur nunca había tenido este tipo de contacto tan íntimo con ella, casi podía sentir su aliento en su rostro.</p><p>Al darse cuenta de su cercanía Fleur se alejó avergonzada, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos.</p><p>Lo siento.</p><p>¿Hermione? la voz de Harry se escuchaba cerca.</p><p>Hermione donde estas? Una segunda voz se le unió, a juzgar por la voz podía decir que era de Ron.</p><p>Un desprevenido Harry junto a Ron llegaron al pequeño rincón donde se encontraban, detrás de ellos venía una sonrojada Ginny que trataba de seguirles el paso.</p><p>Se quedaron callados al ver la comprometedora escena. Ambas chicas se separaron al ver lo cerca que estaban.</p><p>¿Que pasa chicos?</p><p>Hermione trataba de parecer casual. Ron las miraba con la boca abierta y Harry con un leve tono sonrojada en el rostro.</p><p>Ganó Irlanda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al parecer estas dos ya saben lo que en realidad sucedió con las cartas, pero todavía falta mucho por aclarar.</p><p>Como se habrá notado Hermione no está tan preocupada por su condición de licantropo, más bien está más preocupada por ocultar su secreto a los demás, pero eso ira cambiando conforme me acerqué su próxima luna llena.</p><p>¿Cuanto tiempo logrará mantener el secreto oculto a la veela?</p><p>Gracias por leer ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Compañera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que Hermione se sentía nerviosa era decir poco, jamas en sus pocos quince años pensó que se encontraría en una situación tan incomoda como está. detestaba no saber que decir o hacer, y para empeorar la situación podía sentir la respiración de Ron en su nuca tratando de escuchar algún indicio de conversación entre ella y la veela.</p>
<p>Una vez terminado el partido y despues de una incómoda interrupción, todos se dirigían hacia la carpa, ella en un silenció incomodó, algo desconcertada por los acontecimientos anteriores, y su rubia amiga no se separaba ni un centimetro de su lado, en ocasiones Fleur golpeaba su hombro con el suyo juguetonamente tratando de llamar su atención, y por otro lado tenia al acosador de Ronald, el cual al parecer no sabía lo que era la privacidad, ya no sabia que hacer. Ya comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegarían a la estupida carpa.</p>
<p>Sabia que lo que haría no sería facil, con toda la conmoción del momento y el saber que en realidad Fleur no la había olvidado, recordó algo de suma importancia, la dura realidad, la razón principal del porqué había apartado a la veela de su vida a finales del año pasado, y las consecuencias que tendría a partir de ahora.</p>
<p>Volteo a mirar a la chica mayor, su rostro adornaba una pequeña sonrisa, su brazo casi tocaba su hombro nuevamente, Fleur la miro, pudo ver como esos ojos brillaban, mostraban algo que ella había perdido hace mucho tiempo, esperanza...</p>
<p>¡Maldición, que se suponía que sucedería ahora, reacciona Granger!</p>
<p>¿Por qué tiraste mi dulce al vació?</p>
<p>Hermione miro a Fleur desconcertada sin entender desde un principio a que se refería, su vieja amiga mostraba esa burlona sonrisa característica de ella.</p>
<p>Yo...</p>
<p>Descuida, se que tenía algo, muy posiblemente contaminado con alguna alga alucinógena que puede causar mareos lo cual conducirán al vomito o tal vez algo peor. Respondió simplemente Fleur.</p>
<p>Hermione la miro con el ceño fruncido, Luego volteo a mirar a los gemelos los cuales estaban muy ocupados agitando sus bandejas por todo el camino sin ser conscientes de su conversación.</p>
<p>¿Ya lo sabías?</p>
<p>No, no lo sabía, solo que al ver tu rostro de preocupación supe que tenían algo, solo que no sabía que exactamente, pero ya confirmaste mi teoría.</p>
<p>Yo no estaba preocupada. Hermione trato de parecer indiferente, para luego ser envueltas en un silenció incomodó.</p>
<p>Que se suponía que le diría a Fleur ahora, ¿volverian a ser las mismas amigas de antes, aceptaría su condición actual?</p>
<p>No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, ya sabían que todo habia sido un malentendido, pero tenía miedo, miedo de arruinarlo todo con la hermosa rubia.</p>
<p>Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la carpa, fue cuando Hermione supo que no podría escapar, pudo sentir como los calidos dedos tomaban su mano delicadamente, Fleur la miraba con extrañeza, lo sospechaba, de nuevo estaba escapando de ella, pero esta vez no tendría donde esconderse.</p>
<p>Ginny se percato de este hecho, ¿no vas a entrar Hermione? La pelirroja la estaba esperando en la entrada de la carpa seguida de Ron y Harry que de igual manera esperaban una respuesta.</p>
<p>Ah... si, chicos luego los alcanzó. Fleur le envio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sonrisa de la cual Hermione estaba segura que desaparecería más adelante. Sabía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida por lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero no quería que nadie más supiera la verdad, mucho menos Fleur.</p>
<p>Una vez solas, un silencio aún más incomodo que el anterior inundó el ambiente, ella comenzó a jugar con su pequeño reloj que portaba su mano tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.</p>
<p>¿No dirás nada verdad? sintió como la rubia se acercaba a su cuerpo y acariciaba su brazo con un movimiento lento. Era cálido nada comparado con sus frías noches de luna llena.</p>
<p>¿Que pequeño es el mundo no? Un día dejo a mi mejor amiga "muggle" y regresó a Londres donde se que nunca te volvería a ver y años después nos encontramos en el mundo mágico, y te encuentro siendo toda una trabajadora del Ministerio, quien diría que la rebelde Fleur Delacour sería alguien que hace cumplir las reglas. El tono en su voz mostraba simpatía.</p>
<p>Estoy tan sorprendida como tú pequeña Mione, créeme.</p>
<p>Supongo que sí. Hermione volvió a jugar nerviosa con el pequeño reloj.</p>
<p>Miro como Fleur cambiar su expresión a un seria. ¿Entonces supongo que tu no enviaste la rosa verdad?</p>
<p>¿La rosa, de que rosa hablas?</p>
<p>Hace unas semana me enviaron una rosa Hermione, la misma que te regalé hace años.</p>
<p>Yo no te la envié, dejé de mandarte cartas desde hace meses. Sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar el porqué.</p>
<p>Eso me temía, Hermione alguien estuvo jugando con nosotras todo este tiempo, no lo entiendes... trataron de separarnos, hay que averiguar quién fue y...</p>
<p>Fleur para...</p>
<p>Hermione respiró profundamente, adoraba a Fleur, siempre la había adorado, y lo estaba por decir le dolería más a ella que a la joven Delacour, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo deseaba que su amiga quitara esa expresión de su rostro.</p>
<p>Tu y yo ya no podemos ser amigas.</p>
<p>Listo por fin lo había soltado, y sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.</p>
<p>¿Que estas diciendo?</p>
<p>Pudo escuchar como la voz de su vieja amiga estaba entre el llanto y el enfado.</p>
<p>Lo que escuchaste Fleur, no creo que debamos ser amigas...ya no.</p>
<p>Un tenso silencio las inundó, lo único que se escuchaba era como la multitud seguía celebrando su victoria. Pero Fleur ya no podía escuchar nada, solo sus latidos a un ritmo acelerado.</p>
<p>¿Porque me dices eso, acaso te estas escuchando? Por qué quieres que me valla?</p>
<p>Se muy bien lo que dije Fleur, pero créeme es lo mejor.</p>
<p>¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿para ti? llevo años esperando saber de ti y luego quieres deshacerte de mi como si nada.</p>
<p>Ya basta Fleur, no quise que lo entendieras así.</p>
<p>No me iré Hermione, no ahora que te encontré. Fluer sono determinada.</p>
<p>Esa no es tu decisión Fleur, no lo entiendes.</p>
<p>No, tu eres la que no entiende Hermione, no puedo alejarme de ti.</p>
<p>Hermione la miro sin saber que decir, luego Fleur se acerco a ella, incluso más de lo necesario, podía ver una expresión de determinación en la chica mayor.</p>
<p>Es lo mejor Fleur, tu volverás a Francia, seguirás con tu vida y olvidaremos esto, no es bueno que estes cerca de mi yo...</p>
<p>No puedo alejarme de mi compañera Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione creyó posible haya perdido el habla, y la cercanía de la rubia no la ayudaba en nada. su espalda chocaba contra una una esquina de la carpa.</p>
<p>¿Tu...tu compañera, tu compañera como?</p>
<p>Había escuchado el termino compañero en las veelas, según recordaba eran el complementó de una veela, pero los libros abandonados no decían mucho respecto a este tema.</p>
<p>Fleur tomo con delicadeza su barbilla obligandola a mirarla a los ojos, luego miro sus labios con una increible atención, ¿que demonios pensaba hacer?</p>
<p>Tal vez esto responda a tu pregunta.</p>
<p>Entonces pasó algo que solo sería capaz de ocurrir en su sueños, algo que jamás esperaría de Fleur, algo que la encendió de gran manera.</p>
<p>Unos calidos labios chocaron contra los suyos, el toque era torpe, pero a la vez muy calido, una sensación que nunca habia sentido antes, porque si, tenía que decir que este era su primer beso, y jamas creria que quien se lo dio fue la misma Fleur Delacour.</p>
<p>Pero Fleur no se detuvo, al parecer la enorme multitud celebrando alrededor y los curiosos adolescentes dentro de la tienda no le importo porque no detuvo su inexperto beso, y la volvio a recibir con otro, pero esta vez más atrevido, hasta el punto en que sus labios se movían con confianza, y le encantaba como se sentía, como sabía su boca, como se movían sus labios, como la parte baja de su estómago se sentia una sensación satisfactoria, pero a la vez inquietante.</p>
<p>Con un poco de inseguridad coloco una mano en el perfecto cabello de la rubia y la atrajo más hacia ella, al final su mano acabo cerca de su oreja donde sus dedos sintieron un pequeño arete, no recordaba que Fleur los usara en el pasado.</p>
<p>No quería admitirlo pero no quería que este momento acabara, por un segundo se olvido que era Hermione Granger, la amiga problemática del trío de oro, la chica mordida por un licántropo, la chica obsesionada con los libros, para ser remplazada por una chica adolescente, la cual estaba teniendo su primer beso, con una hermosa chica veela, la cual sabia que luego no podría sacar de su cabeza.</p>
<p>¡Oye Hermione!</p>
<p>Instintivamente se separo de Fleur a una velocidad inhumana, y todo el calor se apagó.</p>
<p>Ron Weasley rojo como una fresa las miraba a unos pasos de ellas. Sabía que Ron estropearia todo en algún momento pero porque tenía que ser justo este. Ginny estaba justo detras de él con la boca abierta, Harry y los demás seguían dentro, y para su gran alivió Ron al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que hacían hace algunos momentos antes de que las interrumpiera, no podía decir lo mismo de Ginny, ya conocía esa mirada picara de su amiga.</p>
<p>Escucho como Fleur soltaba un pequeño gruñido al alejarse de ella, la miro a los ojos sin creer lo que miraba, las pupilas de la rubia estaban enormemente dilatadas y la miraban con mucha intensidad.</p>
<p>¿Que quieres Ron? trato de parecer casual pero podía sentir como sus piernas se volvían gelatina</p>
<p>Vio como su amigo pelirrojo no podia dejar de mirar a Fleur, parecia mas afectado de lo normal. A decir verdad sentia una atmósfera tensa a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Fleur en cambio sabía lo que sucedía, su esclavitud se había descontrolado.</p>
<p>Yo solo...papá dice que dentro de poco debemos empacar.</p>
<p>¿Empacar?</p>
<p>Fleur los interrumpió con un tono levemente ansioso.</p>
<p>Ah si yo...ah.</p>
<p>Ron no pudo responder en esta ocasión, estaba realmente afectado por la veela, Fleur lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ya estaba arta de tener que soportar a estos niños, solo quería tener un momento a solas con la castaña y ojalá retomar en lo que habían quedado.</p>
<p>Si empacar.</p>
<p>Hermione volteo a mirarla con un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Dentro de unas horas deberemos irnos, gracias por su ayuda señorita Delacour y tenga buen viaje de regreso a Francia.</p>
<p>Hermione trato de escapar nuevamente, aunque le dolía hacerlo ahora que sabía la verdad, absolutamente toda la verdad, pero debía hacerlo ahora más que nunca, no podía hacerle daño a la rubia si se enteraba en lo que se había convertido.</p>
<p>Espera...</p>
<p>Su intento de huir nuevamente fracasó al sintir como Fleur se acercaba a su rostro, Acaso la besaria de nuevo, y frente a sus amigos?</p>
<p>Sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda al sentir como Fleur se acercaba a su mejilla.</p>
<p>Antes de irte, dime si te gustó. susurro en su oreja.</p>
<p>Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, que parte de alejamiento no entendía Fleur Delacour.</p>
<p>No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas Mione.</p>
<p>Cerrando los ojos con fuerza no tuvo más opción que responder.</p>
<p>Si...</p>
<p>Al responder esto Fleur se alejó lentamente de ella con una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>De acuerdo, que tenga buen viaje señorita Granger, nos veremos pronto.</p>
<p>Hermione la miro con el ceño fruncido, detrás suyo estaban unos Ron y Ginny realmente confundidos.</p>
<p>Vamos...</p>
<p>Tomando la mano de Ginny la guió dentro de la tienda, dejando a un Ron Weasley en compañía de la rubia la cual no le quitó los ojos de encima.</p>
<p>Fleur vio como Ron le enviaba una sonrisa embobada. Esta era su oportunidad.</p>
<p>¿Robert verdad?</p>
<p>En realidad me llamó Ron pero llámame como quieras. El tono descuidado del pelirrojo daba a entender que seguia bajo los efectos de la veela.</p>
<p>Supongo que eres muy amigo de Hermione verdad.</p>
<p>Si, los mejores amigos, siempre nos llevamos genial.</p>
<p>¡Genial! entonces no te importa si te hago unas preguntas con respecto a ella.</p>
<p>¡No claro que no pregunta lo que quieras!</p>
<p>Perfecto, hay mucho que quiero saber.<br/>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En serio no puedo que creer que la hallas besado!</p>
<p>Una vez dentro de la tienda en su pequeña habitación Ginny pudo gritar con libertad, el gran ruido que creaban sus hermanos en medio de la sala le daba toda la privacidad necesaria.</p>
<p>Hermione no podía dejar de tocar sus labios, todavía podía sentir su sabor a menta, Ginny vio esto con una siniestra sonrisa.</p>
<p>¿Espera que? Yo no la he besado, fue ella. Hermione estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Pero lo único que recibió fue la mirada incrédula de su amiga pelirroja.</p>
<p>Estas bromeando verdad, porque yo vi muy bien como le respondías con ganas.</p>
<p>Que, no, solo me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo. La castaña se cruzó de brazos y evitaba su mirada. Pero por supuesto que le había correspondido, no lo había podido evitar y eso solo aumentaba su vergüenza. Sinceramente en este momento solo quería que un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y la desapareciera.</p>
<p>Bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny, se sentó en uno de los sofás que habían en la pequeña habitación. Una vez sentado comenzó con su habitual hábito de jugar con las manos.</p>
<p>Creo que en verdad me gustó...</p>
<p>Y eso que tiene de malo Hermione, claro no me atraen las chicas pero debo decir que esa chica Fleur es bastante linda. Ginny se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al tema.</p>
<p>Si es solo que yo... no soy buena para ella, de alguna manera no lo soy.</p>
<p>Hermione eres la chica más inteligente que conozco créeme, eres incluso demasiado buena para ella. Además ella fue tu amiga no es cierto, ya la conoces. ¿Y respecto a eso... que te dijo sobre las cartas? Supongo que una respuesta más que satisfactoria ya que hace unos segundos le estabas metiendo la lengua.</p>
<p>¡Ginny!</p>
<p>¡Solo digo lo que vi Hermione!</p>
<p>Ya te dije que me tomo desprevenida... y no le metí la lengua, ni ella a mi.</p>
<p>Si claro, te creo. Respondió sarcástica.</p>
<p>Hermione solo suspiró molesta y roja. Y lo que me preguntaste sobre lo de las cartas, todo fue un malentendido. Vio como esto desconcertó a Ginny.</p>
<p>¿Un malentendido de que?</p>
<p>Bueno, según sé, alguien estuvo interfiriendo en nuestra comunicación todos estos años.</p>
<p>¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?</p>
<p>Eso quisiera saber. Hermione comenzó a mover su pierna de arriba a abajo en un movimiento nervioso.</p>
<p>¿Y que piensan hacer tu y Fleur ahora?</p>
<p>Nada. Respondió simplemente Hermione.</p>
<p>¿Nada?</p>
<p>Si nada, ella se irá nuevamente a Francia, yo regresaré a Howgard y cada quien seguirá con su vida.</p>
<p>Y tu crees que ella acepte eso.</p>
<p>Debe hacerlo, tengo la ventaja de que ella todavía no sabe nada mi vida, donde vivo o estudió y nunca lo debe de saber.</p>
<p>Si tu lo dices. Ginny parecía dudosa de preguntar.</p>
<p>¿En realidad porque no quieres que ella te busque Hermione?</p>
<p>Hermione guardó silendo, odiaba engañar a su mejor amiga, pero era por un bien mayor.</p>
<p>Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó afuera de la carpa llamando la atención de ambas.</p>
<p>Que fue eso.</p>
<p>Sin responderle a su amiga, salió de la habitación donde todos los chicos seguían festejando sin prestar atención al exterior.</p>
<p>Otra fuerte explosión se escuchó fuera de la carpa, pero esta bien con más fuerza, esto alertó a los chicos.</p>
<p>Parece que los irlandeses si saben como festejar, comentó un sorprendido Fred.</p>
<p>¡Alto paren!</p>
<p>Arthur llegó con una expresión de pánico.</p>
<p>No son los irlandeses, nos atacan.<br/>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una vez que Fleur abandonó al chico Weasley, camino de regreso a su carpa, su sonrisa de satisfacción era imposible de ocultar, había obtenido todo lo que quería saber sobre su compañera, donde vivia, estudiaba en Hogwarts, fue asignada a la casa gryffindor, todavia conservaba a Crooshanksh, era la mejor de su generación y lo mas importante, no tenia novio. El tal Ron habia aflojado bastante la lengua y valla que le dio toda la información que necesito.</p>
<p>Todavía podía sentir como su veela sentía satisfacción por lo que paso momentos antes con la castaña, fue un acto muy arriesgado de su parte pero no se había podido resistir, llevaba años conteniendo sus instintos de veela. Y el saber que la castaña la quería alejar solo aumento su desesperación por tenerla. Y necesitaba saber la razón de porque Hermione quería alejarse de ella a pesar de saber la verdad.</p>
<p>Algo mas le sucedía a la castaña, había notado muchos cambios en ella a comparación con la niña que conoció hace años pero no podía evitar que había algo más, algo le sucedía y ella tenia que saber que era.</p>
<p>Una vez que entro en su carpa vio a su madre sentado en un sofá de la habitación, tenia una libreta entre sus manos, su rostro estaba con algunos colores muy sutiles de la bandera de los búlgaros, muy posiblemente Gabrielle fue la causante de esto.</p>
<p>¡Hasta que al fin llegas!</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera saludarla unos pequeños y inquietos brazos la envolvieron, Gabi la tenía fuertemente abrazada.</p>
<p>No te hemos visto en toda la noche, ¿donde estabas? El rostro de su hermana mostraba lo realmente disgustada que estaba.</p>
<p>Esto la preocupó, su hermanita era su maxima prioridad, alguien a quien debería proteger toda su vida y verla en ese estado la desanimó.</p>
<p>Gabi, antes te había dicho que no podía pasar mucho tiempo contigo en este lugar, sabes que vine a trabajar recuerdas pequeña.</p>
<p>Gabrielle se cruzo de brazos. Y que paso con Mishell no estuvo con nosotras, y regreso antes de que llegaras.</p>
<p>Mishell estuvo conmigo la mayor parte de la noche, se me adelanto mientras yo terminaba mi trabajo. Casi se muerde la lengua al decir esa mentira, pero si su madre se enteraba de que utilizo a Mishell para que la cubriera tendría grandes problemas.</p>
<p>No me digas que querías acompañarnos y ver a los muchachos guapos de los que hablaba Mishell. Termino cerrandole un ojo a su hermana.</p>
<p>No, que asco, mejor ya me voy a dormir, son unas aburridas. Una malhumorada Gabi regresaba de vuelta a su solitaria habitación. Fleur vio con pesar esto. En ocasiones sentía que excluía mucho a Gabrielle.</p>
<p>Por cierto, ¿Mishell ya esta aqui?</p>
<p>Su madre la miro de vuelta dejando de lado su libreta. Si, esta esperándote en tu habitación, no se veía de buen humor, ¿ocurrió algo que deberia saber?</p>
<p>No...</p>
<p>Fleur.</p>
<p>El rostro severo de su madre la inquieto.</p>
<p>Ire a buscarla madre, ha sido un dia muy agotador y estara cansada.</p>
<p>Tratando de escapar de su madre camino rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación, con duda miro la cerradura de la puerta, Mishell estaría molesta con ella, ¿habría ocurrido algo desagradable de lo que preferiría no saber? La última vez que su amiga se había molestado con ella no hablaron durante una semana.</p>
<p>Con lentitud y silencio habrio la puerta, acostada en su cama estaba una figura la cual tenía su cabeza enterrada en una almuhada, Fleur podía escuchar los lamentos en frances de su amiga.</p>
<p>¿Mishell?</p>
<p>Instantáneamente una almuhada voló a una fuerza frutal hacía su rostro el cual logró atrapar frustrando el intento de venganza de su amiga.</p>
<p>¡Fue horrible Fleur!</p>
<p>¿Tan mal te fue?</p>
<p>Solo te diré que jamas te volveré a hacer un favor, y que me vengare próximamente, pero olvidalo cuentame como te fue?</p>
<p>El repentino cambio de humor de su amiga la perturbó pero tambien la hizo recordar ese maravilloso momento.</p>
<p>La bese.</p>
<p>La reacción de su amiga no era lo que esperaba, podía jurar que se notaba algo desanimada por la nueva información o talvez fue imaginación suya porque a los segundos Mishell le devolvió la sonrisa.</p>
<p>¡Que! tan rápido, ¿lo hizo a voluntad o la obligaste?</p>
<p>Su sonrisa desapareció para mirar de forma amargada a una traviesa Mishell.</p>
<p>Solo te dire que no se pudo resistir al destino, por Merlín fue increíble.</p>
<p>Fleur terminó por contarle todo que sucedió en el transcurso de la noche, sobre como al parecer todo fue un gran malentendido y alguien más estaba involucrado en el tema. Sobre como fue su beso con la castaña y la molesta interrupción del molesto Weasley y sobre toda la información que logró obtener.</p>
<p>Al final aclare todo con ella pero...</p>
<p>¿Pero?</p>
<p>Dice que no deberíamos volver a ser amigas.</p>
<p>Mishell la miro confundida. ¿Porqué diría eso?</p>
<p>¿Tú estas bien?</p>
<p>Si, solo necesito saber que le sucede Mishell, que sucedió en el transcurso de estos años que la hizo querer alejarme.</p>
<p>¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto, ella se ira dentro de unas horas?</p>
<p>Una ves que termine el colegio la buscare, debo hacerlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>Prometo que te ayudaré, asi como tambien te ayudare a averiguar quien intervino en esas cartas.</p>
<p>Gracias Mishell.</p>
<p>Para que son las amigas, solo imaginate lo que diran las demás cuando sepan que la inalcanzable Fleur Delacour encontró a su misteriosa compañera, solo imaginate la cara de Caroline cuando se entere.</p>
<p>El entusiasmo de Mishell era evidente, ella solo rodo los ojos, durante años en el colegio Beauxbatons ella misma se dio a ganar la reputación de la chica mala, la líder la inalcanzable, eso mismo también hizo que muchas personas tanto hombres como mujeres estuvieran detras de ella, en especial una chica un año menor que ella, Calorine estuvo los últimos dos años detrás de ella, pero para Fleur era tiempo perdido siempre lo fue, una vez que una veela escogía una compañera, no podría tener la mínima atracción hacia alguie más, lastima que Calorine no entendía esto.</p>
<p>Supongo que ya quieres correr con el chisme.</p>
<p>Siempre, sabes como detesto a Coraline.</p>
<p>Una fuerte explosión las interrumpió, junto con un par de gritos.</p>
<p>Fleur miro a Mishell preocupada. Algo pasa.</p>
<p>Rápidamente salieron de la habitación donde su madre estaba de pie con su varita en mano, la libreta que minutos antes estaba en sus mano, adornaba el suelo con sus páginas abiertas.</p>
<p>¡Traigan a Gabi, estan atacando el campamento!</p>
<p>El escuchar el nombre de su hermanita sus sentidos de veela se alertaron.</p>
<p>Sacando su varita junto en compañía de Mishell corrieron a la habitación de su hermana, al abrir vieron a una asustada Gabi mirandolas con terror, al reconocer quines eran su semblante se relajo.</p>
<p>¿Que sucede Fleur, Mishell?</p>
<p>Nos atacan pequeña, pero no te preocupes estaremos bien. Mishell tomo a Gabi en brazos rápidamente mientras Fleur vigilaba la puerta, siempre habia sido mucho más ágil con la varita que su amiga, seria más sencillo darle esta tarea a ella.</p>
<p>Al llegar a la sala vieron a su madre derivando a un hombre encapuchado el hombre cayo ruidosamente en el suelo. Gabi se aferro con fueza en el abrigo de Mishell al verlo caer.</p>
<p>Rapido chicas debemos irnos de aqui lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p>Fleur vio con iseguridad como su madre recogia algunas pertenencias de valor, ella no podía irse, jamás podria irse sabiendo que Hermione estaba hay afuera.</p>
<p>Vio como las tres mujeres caminaban hacia la salida de la carpa, ella en cambio se quedo de pie sin moverse, no sabía que hacer, era su responsabilidad cuidar a las familias que se le asigno, pero no podía abandonar a su familia a su suerte.</p>
<p>Que sucede Fleur vamonos ya, el grito que la envio su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Con velocidad las siguió, al salir todo era un total desastre, llamas consumian todo el lugar, muchas personas encapuchadas lanzaban hechizos sin piedad, carpas caían derrumbadas, gritos desgarradores llenaban sus oídos, ¿en que momento había ocurrido esto?</p>
<p>Corrio junto a las tres mujeres, cubrio especialmente a Mishell que llevaba a Gabrielle entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Sabia a donde los llevaba su madre, el traslador que las habia traído de regreso estaba a una corta distancia de donde se encontraban, esto solo la ponía más inquieta, no quería irse hasta saber que Hermione estaba bien. Miro a su alrededor buscando una melena castaña o alguna pelirroja caracteristica de los Weasley, pero solo percibía fuego y humo por todas partes.</p>
<p>Un corpulento hombre encapuchado se interpuso en su camino, pudo observar muy fácilmente su rostro, era el mismo hombre con el que habia tenido problemas esa tarde, su rostro tenía varias gotas de sangre seguro de algún enfrentamiento anterior, pero su siniestra sonrisa no desapareció mientas miraba a Mishell.</p>
<p>Ahora si me voy a poder vengar maldita ladrona.</p>
<p>Instintivamente Mishell saco su varita.</p>
<p>Fleur se interpuso delante de ellas protectoramente.</p>
<p>No te atrevas a acercarte.</p>
<p>Con un gruñido el hombre levanto su varita, pero listo para atacar.</p>
<p>Crees que en verdad te tengo miedo, he esperado este momento todo el día.</p>
<p>Talvez a ella no pero a mi si. Apolline enfrento al hombre con firmeza.</p>
<p>Rápidamente una pelea comenzo entre los dos. En solo dos movimientos el mortifgo logro herir levemente a su madre, Fleur rápidamente intervino. No podía permitir que su madre peleara sola.</p>
<p>Y no por nada la habían considerado como rompedor de maldiciones, con solo tres movimientos logro desamar al hombre, y su madre lo finalizó mandando a volar entre los escombros.</p>
<p>¿Mamá esta bien? la preocupación inundo su voz al ver como su madre se derumbo en el suelo.</p>
<p>Solo es un rasguño, nada que no se pueda curar.</p>
<p>Ayudo a su madre a levantarse. ¿Puedes caminar?</p>
<p>Si sera mejor que sigamos.</p>
<p>Antes de retomar el camino Fleur sintió que algo pasaba, su veela de nuevo estaba inquieta, todo su cuerpo vibraba como si le advirtiera algo, giro la cabeza hacia su derecha y hay estaba, Hermione la estaba mirando, parecía sorprendida y a la vez aliviada, por instinto dio unos paso hacia ella. Deseaba correr hasta ella, Pero el quejido de dolor de su madre la detuvo.</p>
<p>El voltear a mirarla vio como se volvia a derrumbar sobre el suelo, sabía que ella no podria caminar sola hasta el traslador.</p>
<p>Pero también necesitaba ir con Hermione.</p>
<p>Miro de nuevo, esta vez la castaña al mirar la escena comprendió, con un pequeño gesto le indico que siguiera, que ayudara a su madre a levantarse y se fuera.</p>
<p>Esto le destrozó el corazón, pero necesitaba proteger a su madre, a Mishell y en especial a Gabi, eran su responsabilidad.</p>
<p>Vio como Hermione le daba una ultima mirada antes de ser arrastrada por un agitado Ron Weasley, el chico Potter no se veía por ninguna parte, esto la preocupó.</p>
<p>Al verlos desaparecer bajo el humo, tomo inmediatamente a su madre, poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro con cuidado.</p>
<p>Esa era la joven Granger verdad. El tono sorprendido de su madre se escuchó sobre la multitud.</p>
<p>Si asi es mamá. Pudo sentir como su voz se quebraba. Su madre comprendió al instante.</p>
<p>Ya veras que ella estara bien cariño, por ahora debemos proteger a Gabi.</p>
<p>Lo se mamá, ya casi llegamos.</p>
<p>Y era verdad a solo unos cincuenta pasos se podía ver un pequeño traslador en forma de botella, el cual estaba reservado para su regreso.</p>
<p>Una vez llegaron Mishell solto a Gabrielle que en su rostro portaba unas pequeñas lagrimas.</p>
<p>Descuida Gabi ya llegaremos a casa.</p>
<p>Con cuidado Fleur dejo que su madre reposara en el suelo.</p>
<p>Mishell necesito que vigiles mientras programo el traslador, Gabi tu quedate con mamá.</p>
<p>El hechizo era sencillo sólo necesita unos segundos, con su pulso acelerado terminó el hechizo, colocó la botella a una distancia cercana donde todas pudieran tocarla.</p>
<p>Muy bien dentro de treinta segundo debemos tocar la botella entendido.</p>
<p>Con ansiedad miro el campamento en llamas, su madre noto esto.</p>
<p>Debo volver...</p>
<p>Sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer eso, el tono severo de su madre mostraba autoridad,</p>
<p>Pero mamá.</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera reclamar una pequeña mano tomo la suya, Gabrielle la miraba con los ojos humedos.</p>
<p>Por favor Fleur vamonos, ya no quiero estar aqui. Tengo miedo.</p>
<p>Esto la desarmó, nunca habia visto a Gabi tan asustada. Y la solución para evitarlo estaba a solo quince segundos de ser tomada.</p>
<p>No quiero que te pase nada por favor regresemos a casa.</p>
<p>Con inseguridad miro a las llamas del campamento, y de nuevo a Gabi. Talvez su hermana no entendía la verdadera razón por la que quería regresar, era muy pequeña para comprenderlo.</p>
<p>De acuerdo.</p>
<p>Pudo escuchar como Mishell suspiraba con alivió, al parecer Gabi no era la única que no quería que se quedara.</p>
<p>Solo cinco segundos todas pusieron sus manos en la bota listas para partir.</p>
<p>Fleur miro por ultima vez el estadio.</p>
<p>Te buscare, lo prometo. Susurro en silencio.</p>
<p>Un cracks fue lo ultimo que se escuchó en esa zona.<br/>___________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sabía que era arriesgado, pero en el momento en que vio a Fleur en problemas deseo ir con ella. Sorprendida vio como la señora Delacour a la cual no había visto en años caía estrepitosamente en el suelo. Estaba herida.</p>
<p>Entonces Fleur la miró, pudo ver angustia en su mirada, la rubia estaba indecisa de si necesitaba su ayuda o no. Claro que la necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviera bien, que regresara a a salvo, pero tampoco veía a Harry por ninguna parte. Y estaba segura de que estas personas no dudarían en matarlo, necesitaban encontrarlo.</p>
<p>Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a la rubia que no se preocupara por ella, la Delacour mayor necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento.</p>
<p>Y dolió, porque no estaba segura de si alguna vez la vería de nuevo, si sus caminos se volverían a encontrar, ¿pero a fin de cuentas no era eso lo que quería verdad?</p>
<p>Ya no verla nunca más.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que no, siempre la había necesitado en su vida, ahora más que nunca que sabía la verdad, pero esta no era una situación para ponerse a pensar en eso, Harry no aparecía y el ambiente a su alrededor estaba cada vez peor.</p>
<p>Hermione vamos, creo que encontré a Harry!</p>
<p>Con fuerza sintió como una mano grande la tomaba y la arrastraba lejos de la mirada de la rubia.</p>
<p>Volteo a mirar por última vez.</p>
<p>Ella ya no estaba.</p>
<p>Lo único que percibían sus ojos eran fuego y cenizas.</p>
<p>¡Harry!</p>
<p>¿Harry donde estás?</p>
<p>Tiene que estar aquí, aquí fue donde nos separamos. Ron miraba alrededor sin señales de su amigo.</p>
<p>Luego sucedió algo que los alertó.</p>
<p>En el cielo un gran resplandor de luz verde los iluminó. Su forma de calavera con una serpiente sobresaliendo de su mandíbula no era algo desconocido para Hermione.</p>
<p>Debemos encontrarlo Ron.</p>
<p>Un objeto moviéndose fue lo único que pudo percibir a la lejanía.</p>
<p>¡Harry!</p>
<p>Ella y Ron llegaron donde un aturdido Harry miraba el cielo.</p>
<p>Harry donde estabas te hemos buscado por todas partes.</p>
<p>¿Que es eso? Vio como Harry miraba la marca en el cielo.</p>
<p>Luego vio como Harry tocaba su cicatriz con una expresión de dolor.</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera preguntar que le sucedía, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, normalmente era algo que pasaba con regularidad desde que la habían mordido, era como un signo de advertencia de que algo sucedería.</p>
<p>Entonces percibió a un grupo de personas, los tenían rodeados, apuntaban sus varitas en su dirección, instintivamente colocó sus manos en las espaldas de Ron y Harry y los obligó a agacharse.</p>
<p>¡Cuidado!</p>
<p>Los destellos de las varitas chocaron en la dirección donde había estado de pie hace unos segundos. Tomando su varita se preparó para lo peor, aún si eso significa una expulsión de Hogwarts por hacer magia siendo menor de edad.</p>
<p>Alto no, detenganse, es mi hijo.</p>
<p>Con alivió vieron como el señor Weasley llegaban en su dirección interponiendose entre el líder del grupo y ellos.</p>
<p>Eran autores del ministerio, algunos llevaban la misma insignia que llevaba Fleur.</p>
<p>¿Quien la conjuro? con la voz elevada el líder les preguntó.</p>
<p>Barty son niños.</p>
<p>No me importa Arthur los encontramos en la escena del crimen, que quieres que piense.</p>
<p>Escena del crimen? pregunto Harry.</p>
<p>Es la marca tenebrosa Harry.</p>
<p>Voldemort, eran sus seguidores.</p>
<p>Ella asintió a la respuesta de su amigo, y un escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar el nombre.</p>
<p>Así es, ustedes estaban justo aquí cuando conjugaron la marca.</p>
<p>No deberían estar aquí para empezar. ¿ Donde esta su guardián asignado?</p>
<p>Sintio como su corazón latía al recordar a Fleur.</p>
<p>No estaba cuando nos atacaron.</p>
<p>El señor Weasley respondio mirando con cuidado a Barty.</p>
<p>Esto es inaceptable, sabía que no debía dejar a esa mocosa a cargo de la seguridad.</p>
<p>Hermione soltó un gruñido involuntario al escuchar eso.</p>
<p>No sabe lo que en realidad sucedió, Fleur no pudo ayudarnos porque su madre resultó herida, ella se encargó de sacarla del campamento.</p>
<p>Barty la miro con el ceño fruncido. Eso no me interesa señorita, si ella hubiera echo su trabajo bien ustedes no estarían aquí.</p>
<p>Pero...</p>
<p>Vamonos debemos encontrar al que conjuro la marca.</p>
<p>Barty pasó de largo ignorandola.</p>
<p>Sintió como todas la miradas estaban sobre ella.</p>
<p>Espere señor.</p>
<p>Harry llamó la atención de Barty.</p>
<p>Creo que vi al que conjuro la marca, habia un hombre cerca de aquí.</p>
<p>¡Vámonos!</p>
<p>Barty avanzó rápido seguido de los demás aurores.</p>
<p>Lo bueno esque nadie salió herido chicos.</p>
<p>Arthur los miro tranquilo.</p>
<p>Ella en cambio no podía opinar lo mismo de Fleur, no podía creer no comprendieran la posición de Fleur para que se marchara.</p>
<p>Ella solo quería que estuviera bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SI gustan comentar los estaré leyendo ;)</p>
<p>También quiero dar la información de que estoy creando fan art respecto a la historia, Los estaré publicando próximamente. Ustedes díganme si les gusta la idea.</p>
<p>Estaran siendo publicados en Pinterest con el nombre de usuario YaneAZK.</p>
<p>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Decisiones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era medio día en la mansión Delacour y una rubia malhumorada caminaba arrastrando los pies en el suelo. Su rostro no mostraba signos de un buen sueño y su aspecto demostraba que no se había duchado el día anterior. Estaba vestida con un camisón del doble de su talla, junto con unos pantalones sueltos. Su cabello no estaba tampoco en sus mejores condiciones.</p><p>Caminando con sus pies descalzos Fluer gruñia de mal humor cuando algún alma viviente le preguntaba por su deteriorado aspecto.  <br/>Había pasado dos días desde lo sucedido en el campeonato de quidditch, dos días que no tenía noticias del paradero de Hermione Granger, dos días de completa incertidumbre. No estaba arrepentida de salvar a su madre, o de haber sacado a Gabrielle y Mishell de aquel infierno en llamas. Sabía que su deber era proteger a su familia. Pero le dolía el haber abandonado a su castaña. Después de tanto años de espera y ahora había desaparecido nuevamente. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva y eso la destrozaba por dentro.</p><p>Esa noche al regresar a la mansión fueron recibidas por su abuela y padre. Trato de volver nuevamente al campo pero su padre se lo prohibió absolutamente arrebatandole su varita de las manos y cerrando la red flu para impedir que saliera.</p><p>Desde entonces no le había vuelta a dirigir la palabra a su padre. Se había encerrado en su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo. Su humor no había sido el más positivo. Solo comía encerrada en su alcoba en compañía de Mishell. Su amiga se había mantenido callada al respeto. También la había ayudado llevándole comida ya que su padre les prohibió a los elfos domésticos llevarle comida a la pieza. Mishell se había esforzado en llevarle algunos tazones de cereal.</p><p>Por suerte su madre se había recuperado de lo que resultó ser una torcedura. Hace poco había regresa a la librería dejándolas en la mansión con Gabi. Su padre tampoco estaba debido a asuntos del trabajo. Solo quedaban ellas y su abuela Béatrice.</p><p>Fleur siguió caminando por el lujoso pasillo de la mansión, se dirigía hacía la oficina de su abuela. <br/>Le había ordenado que la fuera a ver. No tenía idea de que le diría su abuela pero estaba segura que no sería nada bueno. Los rumores de que un guardia del ministro había abandonado el campo de batalla no se hicieron esperar. Entendía que esto no sumaría puntos para ser un rompe maldiciones. Muy posiblemente ese puesto ya estaba acabado. No creía posible que el misterio le diera el visto bueno a partir de ahora.</p><p>Se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de roble que cubrían la oficina de su abuela. Sabía la reprimenda que recibiría por su aspecto. Su abuela siempre había sido una mujer de la alta sociedad, ver a su nieta en camisón y descalza no causaría una buena impresión. <br/>Pero hasta este punto a ella no le importaban las consecuencias, ya había perdido a Hermione por segunda vez, para ella causar una buena impresión era el menor de sus problemas. Necesitaba tener respuestas de ella. Necesitaba saber si Hermione estaba bien.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo tocó la puerta. Instantáneamente está se abrió. Con pasos perezosos logro entrar en la refinada habitación. Para su sorpresa su abuela no se encontraba sola. Junto a ella se encontraba el señor Bartemius Crouch sentado en una silla mirándola con grandes ojos impactados.<br/>La expresión de su abuela no podía ser peor, nunca penso que su rostro se podría volver de un rojo tan intenso. <br/>Béatrice la miraba con total enfado al ver su desconcertante vestimenta. Valla que tendría problemas después de esto.</p><p>"Hola abuela, señor Crouch." Saludo Fleur tratando de aparentar normalidad. Se acercó al tercer asiento disponible en la habitación y se sentó tratando de acomodar lo mejor posible sus prendas.</p><p>"Fleur que bueno que ya te hayas dignado a acompañarnos" Fleur pudo captar un lado amenazador en el tono en el cual hablo su abuela pero decidió restarle importancia.</p><p>Tampoco entendía porqué el señor Barty había decidido venir a su hogar. Posiblemente a entregarle su carta de negación del entrenamiento de rompedor de maldiciones.  Como sea no estaba de humor para soportar más decepciones. Solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y comer todo el cereal que Mishell le pudiera traer.</p><p>"Gracias abuela pero no entiendo porqué es necesaria mi presencia aquí" </p><p>"De hecho es muy necesaria señorita Delacour."Interrumpió Barty saliendo de su trance al ver a la joven veela en su peor faceta.</p><p>"Fleur, el Ministerio de magia te a planteado una acusación de abandonó del trabajo." Anunció su abuela mirándola con severidad.</p><p>Fleur soltó un suspiro frustrada, ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto. Podía verlo en la decepción en los ojos de su abuela.</p><p>"Si yo abandone mi trabajo para proteger a mi familia no se olvide de eso señor Crouch." Hablo Fleur con molestia cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>"¡Fleur!" <br/>Fleur saltó de su silla al escuchar el grito de su abuela. Casi podía jurar mirar como las plumas salían de la piel de la mujer mayor producto del enfado.</p><p>"Compórtate con el señor Crouch." Demandó su abuela.</p><p>"Descuide señora Delacour, ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes." Comento Bartemius fingiendo una risa simpática.<br/>Fluer solo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.<br/>Este hombre estaba bajo la esclavitud de su abuela Béatrice.</p><p>"Vera señorita Delacour, debido a su falta de lealtad al ministerio es mi deber rechazar nuestro acuerdo del entrenamiento de rompedor de maldiciones, por lo menos hasta nuevo avisó."</p><p> </p><p>Fleur decidió ignorarlo y jugar con el cuero que cubría su sofá, haciendo pequeños circulos con sus uñas sobre el fino cuero.</p><p>"Tu falta de compromiso a perjudicado a los jóvenes a tu cargo. Fueron encontrados en la escena del crimen."</p><p>Fleur detuvo repentinamente el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el cuero del sofá al escuchar esto.<br/>"¿Que ha dicho?" Pregunto Fleur mirándolo interrogante.</p><p>Barty la observo confundido por su repentino interés. "Que fueron encontrados en al escena del crimen."</p><p>"¿Eso significa que ellos están bien?" Pregunto Fleur acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse inquieta.  </p><p>"Por suerte todos están bien señorita Delacour pero no por eso creerá que no tendrá problemas al respeto." Recalcó Barty mientras buscaba en su maletín.</p><p>Fleur en cambió no lo escuchaba. Todavía estaba asimilando que su Hermione estuviera bien. Su compañera estaba bien. Pudo sentir como todo el mal humor que la había invadido en los últimos días desaparecía completamente.<br/>Sintió repentinamente que necesitaba salir de la habitación en busca de aire. </p><p>Fleur observo como el señor Crouch le entregaba un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Tenía impregnado el emblema del Ministerio frances. Con nerviosismo lo abrió.<br/>Sus sospechas eran ciertas. No podría recibir el entrenamiento, pero también su familia tendría que pagar una suma considerable de dinero por su abandono de trabajo.</p><p>Fluer volteo a mirar a su abuela desconcertada. "¿Que significa esto?"<br/>Pregunto sin obtener respuesta por parte de su abuela.</p><p>"Eso señorita Delacour es una demanda de daños y perjuicios. Fue puesta por la Familia italiana que usted debía otorgar protección."</p><p>Fleur se quedo en silencio asimilando lo dicho. Ya sabía que esa familia era una ladrona. Pero no pensaba que llegarían a tanto. Ya tendría que preguntarle a Mishell al respecto. También le preocupaba la elevada cantidad de dinero que pedían. Dinero que sabía que a su abuela no se le haría fácil conseguir. Debido a problemas pasados con el ministerio por parte del señor Malfoy su presupuesto y reputación estaba bajando.</p><p>"Y debo decirle señorita Delacour que hasta no obtener el dinero su reputación no será limpiada."</p><p>"No es justo" reclamó" Fleur poniéndose de pie.</p><p>"Siéntate Fleur" Ordeno Béatrice.</p><p>"No abuela  no permitiré que la familia salga perjudicada por mis acciones."  Señor Barty debe haber una manera de arreglar esto. Una que no involucre el dinero de mi familia." Dijo Fleur mirando como el señor Bartemius parecía pensativo al respecto.</p><p>"Talvez haya una manera señorita Delacour, una que la ayudará con el dinero y incluso con su reputación. Comento Barty mirando a su abuela.</p><p>"¿Cual es esa manera?" Pregunto Fleur.</p><p>"El torneo de los tres magos será inaugurado este año." Dijo Barty esperando ver su reacción.</p><p>"El torneo de los tres magos." Repitió Fleur. Ya conocía dicho torneo, fue cancelado hace año por su elevado número de muertos en las pruebas. No comprendía por que motivo querían que volviera a llevarse a cabo. Con temor miro como los ojos de su abuela brillaban al escuchar hablar al señor Bartemius.<br/>Sabía lo que su abuela pensaba. Un ganador del torneo tendría gloria eterna, eso incluía su apellido. <br/>Si ella con suerte lograba ganar su familia podría volver a tener el visto bueno por parte del Ministerio y la mayoría de sus problemas sociales habrían acabado.</p><p>Pero ella no participaría, no arriesgaría su vida para el entretenimiento de otros. Desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de importarle la fama, desde hace mucho tiempo lo único que le interesaba era una sola cosa. Encontrar a Hermione. Ahora que sabía acerca de ella no arriesgaría su vida sabiendo que había una castaña esperándola en Reino Unido. </p><p>No la perdería ahora  que había probado sus labios. Sonrio al recordar esto. Para ella fue algo mágico y sabía con que para Hermione también lo fue. Debido a esa acción su veela había sufrido unos cambios realmente bruscos. Eso incluía su ansiedad o sus repentinos cambios de humor. O de la elevada frustración sexual que había tenido de lo cual prefería no hablar. Un leve sonrojo la adornó al recordar como con solo recordar su beso con la castaña hacía que su entrepierna sintiera necesidad. En ocasiones detestaba ser una veela adolescente.</p><p>"Tienes que hacerlo Fleur." La voz de su abuela la sacó de sus íntimos pensamientos.</p><p>"¿Que?" Preguntó Fleur confundida.</p><p>"Debes participar en ese torneo." Le ordeno su abuela con severidad.</p><p>Fleur miro a Béatrice sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Su abuela estaba de acuerdo con que arriesgara su vida solo por el beneficio de la familia.</p><p>"No haré eso." "Quieres que arriesgue mi vida solo por tu beneficio." Reclamo Fleur con enfado.</p><p>"De hecho señorita el torneo a sufrido algunas modificaciones, hemos eliminado cualquier peligro de muerte." Aseguro el señor Bartemius orgulloso de si mismo.</p><p>"Será mejor que me retire" Sin intenciones de seguir discutiendo esto Fleur camino a paso apresurado hacia la puerta. No estaba dispuesta a que la utilizaran de esta manera.</p><p>Es una lástima que decidas no participar, este año el torneo se llevaría a cabo en el Reino Unido. Comento su abuela fingiendo desinterés al respecto.<br/>Fleur detuvo su andar justo cuando tomaba el cerrojo de la puerta para salir.</p><p>Sería una buena oportunidad para establecer lazos de amistad con los extranjeros. El tono sugerente de su abuela llegó a los oídos de Fleur como una bomba.</p><p>Sabía exactamente lo que su abuela trataba de hacer y debía admitir que había caído en su trampa. Hermione vivía en el Reino Unido, y sabía que estudiaba en el único colegio de Magia que estaría ubicado en la zona. Hogwarts. </p><p>"Y cabe aclarar señorita Fleur que si usted logra ser elegida para participar en ese torneo tendrá un puesto asegurado en nuestro departamento." Comento Barty obteniendo el visto bueno por parte de su abuela.</p><p>Fleur siguió mirando el cerrojo de la puerta buscando alguna respuesta. Ahora estaba atrapada. Tendría tres oportunidades de arreglar su vida si lograba participar. También estaba el hecho de que Hermione podría estar en ese colegio. En realidad no le importaba el puesto en el Ministerio, tampoco la fama o el dinero, incluso la buena reputación de su familia. Ella solo quería ver a Hermione de nuevo. Y si para verla tendría que arriesgar su vida lo haría.<br/>El torneo sólo escogería a un campeón de cada colegio, con suerte no sería escogida.</p><p>Volteó a mirar a su abuela la cual la miraba con determinación en su rostro.  Entonces supo que no tendría salida.</p><p>"Participaré"</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>En un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Londres Hermione trataba de cerrar con esfuerzo su pesado baúl.  Tenía todo listo para su regreso a Hogwarts al día siguiente. <br/>Había regresado a casa de sus padres una vez que terminó el campeonato de quidditch. Sus padres al enterarse de los acontecimientos ocurridos se sorprendieron.  Estuvieron  tan preocupados  que Incluso llegaron a considerar no enviarla a Hogwarts este año para estar bajo su protección. Pero la idea fue descartada completamente al convencerlos de que no era lo que ella quería. Además necesitaba estar bajo el cuidado de Mcgonagall en sus noches de luna llena. No podría poner a su familia en peligro.</p><p>Había tratado de no pensar mucho en lo que sucedió en el campeonato en lo que respecta a cierta rubia ex amiga suya. No podía creer no que había sucedido en realidad. <br/>Ver a Fleur nuevamente después de tantos años fue un poco confuso para ella. Su amiga lucia diferente. Más madura en su opinión. Ahora la mujer que la besó al final del partido era alguien completamente distinta. </p><p>En los últimos dos días no había parado de pensar en solo una cosa. El beso.<br/>No comprendía del todo porque Fleur la había besado. Nunca consideró que su amiga de la infancia le gustaran las chicas. <br/>Tampoco había considerado que fuera veela... o bruja.</p><p>Pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba, era el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en la sensación de los labios de Fleur sobre los suyos. Nunca se había planteado que le gustaran las chicas de igual manera. Solo sabía que el beso que le dio su amiga le había gustado y mucho.<br/>Pero no había tenido noticias de Fleur desde esa noche. Y no creía que fuera correcto buscar respuestas. Esto era lo que estaba buscando desde un principio, alejar a Fleur de su vida antes de que descubriera su secreto.</p><p>Hermione acomodo el pesado baúl al borde de su cama y camino al pequeño calendario que colgaba de la pared de su habitación. Faltaban solo quince días para que la próxima luna llena saliera. No importaba cuanto tiempo o transformaciones pasaran, siempre se sentiría nerviosa como el primer día.<br/> No quería que Fleur pasara por eso. No quería que su amiga sufriera el tener que verla transformarse, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería que se alejara de esa nueva asquerosa apariencia suya.<br/>Sabía que Fleur no lo aceptaría. Por eso su corazón estaba herido. No era lo suficientemente buena para la francesa. Por eso no quería que ese beso le gustara. Porque  lo de ella y Fleur jamás podría ser y trataba de ya no pensar en eso pero fallaba. Fleur había despertado algo nuevo en ella y eso la asustaba.</p><p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Una vez abierta vio como su abuela Charlotte le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.</p><p>"Mi niña tu madre dice que la cena está lista" Comento su abuela mientras se adentraba.</p><p>Desde que regresaron de Francia su abuela Charlotte se había adaptado muy bien al cambio. Y su relación con ella se fortaleció de gran manera. Podría decirse que Charlotte era la que más la apoyaba respecto a su licantropía.</p><p>"Enseguida bajo abuela Charlotte."<br/>Hermione siguió empacando lo que no cabía en su baúl en otra maleta.</p><p>"Tomate su tiempo cariño" "necesitas ayuda" Preguntó Charlotte al ver como su nieta buscaba algo desesperadamente.</p><p>"¿Si has visto unas insignias que estaban en mi cama?" Dijo mientras seguía buscando alrededor de su desordenada cama.</p><p>"Supongo que son estas." Dijo Charlotte mientras recogía una cantidad considerable de pequeñas insignias que estaban esparcidas debajo de la cama.</p><p>"¿Para que son pequeña?" Pregunto su abuela al inspeccionar el pequeña insignia entre sus dedos.</p><p>Es para algo que tengo pensado llevar este año, es el P.E.D.D.O una organización para defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Comento Hermione sin poder contener su emoción la cual desapareció al ver que su abuela llevaba algo más en sus manos. Unos libros los cuales se había olvidado de buscar.</p><p>"Donde encontraste eso." Pregunto señalando los libros. <br/>"Estaban debajo de tu cama. Los vi junto a las insignias." Respondio Charlotte.<br/>En las manos de su abuela estaban los viejos libros que Fleur le había obsequiado años atrás. En su intento por evitar pensar en Fleur había decidido que no quería buscar de nuevo esos libros. Pero su abuela tenía otros planes al ver que tenía intenciones de abrir uno.</p><p>"Será mejor que los guarde." Dijo nerviosa mientras rapidamente le quitaba el libro de las manos a Charlotte. Que un muggle leyera un libro sobre veelas no sería recomendable. Al ver la portada del libro se dio cuenta que en verdad Fleur había tratado desde un principio demostrarle sobre el mundo mágico, por lo menos una pequeña parte de el. <br/>Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al darse cuenta de ese hecho. </p><p>"¿La señorita Fleur te los regaló cierto?" El tono sugerente de su abuela la puso un poco nerviosa. <br/>"Si ella me los dio, había olvidado que existían." Bromeó en un intento de que su abuela cambiara de tema.</p><p>"Sí." Suspiro su Charlotte. "¿No has vuelto a saber nada de ella?"<br/>Ante la pregunta de su abuela Hermione se congeló en su lugar. Sus intentos de olvidar a su rubia amiga serían imposibles. Y la curiosidad de su abuela no se podía quedar sin contestar porque sabía que no se iría sin una respuesta.</p><p>"Bueno, hace casi seis años que no se nada de ella." Al responder esto vio como el rostro de su abuela se llenaba de cierto grado de decepción.<br/>Otro motivo por el que la relación con su abuela se había fortalecido era porque su abuela la había ayudado a soportar la ausencia de Fleur. También trató de ayudarla a contactarla por medio del correo, pero nunca tuvieron buenos resultados. Y ahora ya sabía la verdadera razón. Por lo menos una parte de la razón, todavía no sabía quién fue el causante de impedir que contactara todos estos años con la francesa.</p><p>"Lamento escuchar eso cariño." Miro como su abuela tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía confundida o molesta.</p><p>"O no descuida, nos encontramos en el mundial de quidditch, no tenía idea de que fuera una bruja." Comentó Hermione tratando de restarle importancia.</p><p>"¿Que?" La expresión de su abuela era de total desconcierto. </p><p>Si, después de muchos años ayer nos encontramos. Lo cual no resultó en un buen momento debido a los acontecimientos dados. Dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su vieja estantería y colocaba ordenadamente los libros.</p><p>"¿Y que te dijo?" Pregunto Charlotte Charlotte acomodándose los lentes para verla más detenidamente.</p><p>Pues no mucho, fue asignada como nuestra guía durante el torneo así que no hablamos mucho. Mintió Hermione en un intento por evitar preguntas vergonzosas por parte de su abuela.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Te dijo que era una veela?"</p><p>Hermione paró abruptamente de ordenar los pequeños libros y se volteó con lentitud a mirar a su abuela.</p><p>"Tu cómo sabes que es una veela." Preguntó realmente confundida. No comprendía como su abuela sabía ese detalle de Fleur. Su abuela ni siquiera debería saber lo que era una veela. Durante todos estos años que estuvo adentrada en el mundo mágico su abuela se había mantenido callada al respeto. Nunca hizo muchas preguntas y siempre le dio su espacio. Que supiera sobre Fleur era desconcertante.</p><p> </p><p>"O cariño, en realidad creíste que no sabía que Fleur Delacour era un cuarto veela. Después de tantos años que trabaje para su familia" Contesto Charlotte mientas caminaba a su lado.</p><p>"Eso significa que tu sabías todo el tiempo que la magia existe. También sabías que Fleur era un bruja." Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. </p><p>"Si cariño lamento no habertelo dicho." Respondio Charlotte.</p><p>"¿Como lo supiste? Se supone que cuando un muggle encuentra algún indicio de magia el Ministerio borra su memoria. ¿Porque no lo hicieron contigo?" <br/>La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a trabajar rápidamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a esto. Lo que más le dolía era el saber que su propia abuela le había ocultado la verdad sobre la identidad de Fleur.</p><p>"Lo supe el día que la señorita Delacour comenzó a hacer magia accidental en mi presencia. Tiempo después Béatrice y yo llegamos a un acuerdo de que lo mantendría en secreto." "Solo así no borrarían mi memoria."<br/> Hermione ahora si que estaba sorprendida al enterarse que la abuela de Fluer estaba involucrada en esto.</p><p>"Estas molesta por no habertelo dicho antes" murmuró Charlotte con angustia.</p><p>"No claro que no, ven aquí."  Sin darle tiempo a responder Hermione atrajo a Charlotte hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.<br/>Jamás podría estar molesta con su abuela por verse obligada a guardar un secreto. Ella misma sabía lo que era eso, el ocultarle la verdad a todos sobre su licántropia era algo necesario y doloroso a la vez.</p><p> </p><p>Al separarse su abuela la miro con los ojos húmedos pero con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro.</p><p>"Cuentamelo todo, que te dijo ella cuando te vio. Y no me digas que no hablaron pequeña, tu le importabas mucho."</p><p>Hermione se sonrojo al pensar en el beso nuevamente, evitaría que su abuela supiera esa parte.</p><p>Le conto a su abuela todo lo sucedido, desde su encuentro inesperado, su intento por evitarla, su reconciliación y su preocupante despedida con Fleur. Evito por todos los medios dar detalles sobre su apasionante beso con la francesa. </p><p>"Entonces dices que alguien estuvo interfiriendo en sus cartas todos estos años." Pregunto molesta Charlotte.</p><p>"Si ella solo recibió algunas de mis cartas. Yo nunca recibí nada de ella en todos estos años."</p><p>"Eso lo explica todo." Comento su abuela de manera pensativa.</p><p>"Hay otra cosa que no entiendo" Murmuró Hermione mientras jugaba con sus dedos.</p><p>"Fleur dijo que hace unas semanas una rosa había llegado por medio de una lechuza. Penso que venía de mi parte. Pero yo nunca la envié." "¿Que significa eso? <br/>Termino de decir Hermione para luego ver como Charlotte evitaba su mirada y se mantenía en silencio. Esa actitud sospechosa ya la conocía. Su abuela la utilizaba cuando hacía algo malo o cuando comía dulces a escondidas de sus padres a pesar que lo tenía prohibido debido a sus problemas de azúcar. En otras palabras su abuela había hecho algo malo y se lo estaba ocultando.</p><p>"Abuela" </p><p>"Yo le envié esa rosa a tu amiga Fleur." En esta ocasión Charlotte la miraba con arrepentimiento.</p><p>"¿Porqué hiciste eso abuela?" Pregunto la castaña confundida. Últimamente habían muchas cosas sobre su abuela que no sabía. Y ya no quería tener más sorpresas inesperadas.</p><p>"Al ver que la joven Delacour no respondía tus cartas me pareció algo extraño. Trate de no prestarle importancia, tu ya habías encontrado a tus nuevos amigos Harry y como se llama el otro... ¿Robbie?"</p><p>"Ron abuela se llama Ron" Corrigió Hermione rodando los ojos divertida.</p><p>"Si ese muchacho. Como tú ya tenías a tus nuevos amigos pensé que ya no necesitabas tanto a la señorita Delacour."</p><p>Hermione se quedó en silenció. Si tan solo su abuela supiera lo mucho que había extrañado a la francesa todos estos años que ni siquiera Harry o Ron supieron llenar ese pequeño vacío que provocaba no saber sobre su amiga.</p><p>"Pero eso cambió cuando te ocurrió el accidente."</p><p>"No tenemos que hablar de eso abuela." Interrumpió Hermione sin querer hablar de aquella noche en la que Remus Lupin la mordió.</p><p>"Desde esa noche supe que no estabas bien mi niña, tratas de aparentar ser fuerte pero por dentro se que te sientes frágil."</p><p>Hermione sintió como sus ojos se humedecian al escuchar las palabras de la mujer mayor.<br/>Siempre trato de mantenerse callada al respeto, nunca había hablado con sus padres sobre como se sentía sobre su nueva naturaleza. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con la profesora Mcgonagal. Trataba de mantenerse fuerte y mantener el control pero solo era una adolescente, no podía soportar tanto.</p><p>"También noté que en ese transcurso de tiempo que no volviste a enviar cartas a Francia. La estabas evitando. Por eso traté de contactarla por mi cuenta, porque solo ella podría ayudarte a aceptarte." Su abuela acariciaba tiernamente su brazo mientras hablaba.</p><p>"Fleur no lo entendería." Susurro Hermione conteniendo sus lagrimas.<br/>"Me vera como un monstruo si se llega a enterar."</p><p>"Yo no lo creo" Interrumpió Charlotte severamente.<br/>"La señorita Delacour te adora demasiado, no creo que un problema peludo cambie eso."</p><p>"No, no lo entiendes, no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero que ella se lleve esa imagen de mí. Y el saber que soy su compañera solo complica las cosas."</p><p>"¿Compañera?" Pregunto Charlotte sin creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Fleur Delacour te ha dicho que eres su compañera?"</p><p>"Eso me dijo pero no se de que manera interpretarlo". Contestó Hermione nerviosa.</p><p> </p><p>Después de eso una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Charlotte.<br/>Eso significa que su veela te ha escogido.<br/>Al ver el silencio de Hermione, Charlotte trató de ser más específica.</p><p>"Su veela te escogió como su compañera pasional."</p><p>"Eso no puede ser." Respondio Hermione avergonzada de semejante confesión.</p><p>"Mi niña e estado trabajando con veelas la mayor parte de mi vida. Se muy bien con que ojos te ve la señorita Delacour."</p><p>No importa, yo ya tomé mi decisión. Recalcó Hermione obstinada. <br/>"Lo mejor será que la aleje." </p><p> </p><p>"No será justo para ella mi niña." Dijo Charlotte mirando preocupada a su nieta.</p><p>"No será justo para ella estar con un monstruo." Respondio Hermione cabizbaja.</p><p>Charlotte soltó un suspiro frustrado. "Será decisión tuya cariño. Pero debes saber que en algún momento Fleur Delacour sabrá la verdad y tu decidirás si serás tu quien se lo diga o que lo averigüe ella por su cuenta." <br/>Sin más que decir Charlotte le dio un beso en la cabeza de la castaña.</p><p>"Te quiero cariño, te espero abajo."</p><p>Hermione vio el lugar por donde había salido la mujer mayor. Una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. </p><p>A paso lento llego junto al pequeño librero y tomo uno de los libros que hace unos momentos había guardado.</p><p>"Lo siento Fleur."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Una mentira necesaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ver comer a Ron siempre fue algo que le resultaba desagradable de ver. Observó con disgusto como mordia su pierna de pavo de un solo mordisco. Eso la hizo replantear nuevamente la opción de enseñarle modales a su amigo pelirrojo, pero sabía que sería tiempo perdido.</p><p>Ella en cambio sólo jugaba con el tenedor sobre la carne sin probar bocado alguno. Su apetito estos últimos días no había sido el mejor. Había ganado la mirada preocupada de su profesora Mcgonagal por este motivo. Regresar a Hogwarts había sido de su agrado, pero siempre estaba la preocupación creciente de que alguien descubriría su secreto. En casa eso no era así. En su hogar nadie podría saber su problema a parte de sus padres y su abuela. Siempre sería su lugar seguro.</p><p>Su última conversación con su abuela Charlotte había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, al final ella y su abuela dejaron el tema de Fleur Delacour y sus cartas olvidado. Se había propuesto a si misma que su única preocupación este año serían sus noches de luna llena y el estudiar. Especialmente en la asignatura de adivinación. Trelawney siempre la esperaría con alguna estupida predicción y necesitaría tolerar eso si quería tener un buen promedio.</p><p>Hermione llevo un pequeño trozo de carne a su boca. A su izquierda vio como Harry comía con el mismo ánimo que el suyo. Su amigo estaba distraído después de lo que sucedió en el campeonato de quidditch. Que la marca tenebrosa apareciera en el cielo no era coincidencia y ella lo sabía bien. Solo esperaba que su amigo no tuvieras problemas este año. Temía que debido a su licántropia no pudiera ayudar a Harry en el momento adecuado.</p><p>Y para empeorar las cosas dentro de una semana ocurrirá la próxima luna llena, y ya comenzaba a experimentar los cambios. Casi podía escuchar como desde la mesa de Slytherin Pansy Parkinson le hacía su patético intento de coqueteo frente a Draco Malfoy. Fue desagradable escucharlo, ahora sí que había perdido el apetito.</p><p>Deseaba entrar a su dormitorio, pero debido a un importante aviso que tenía pensado anunciar el director Dumbledore esta misión le fue negada. Seguro tenía que ver respecto a los visitantes que llegaron el día de hoy. Un enorme barco había resurgido del lado negro, seguido de un enorme carruaje llevado por enormes caballos. Fue un gran espectáculo en su opinión. Pero no tenia tiempo para distraerse con algunos extranjeros. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.</p><p>Apartó su plato de comida con una expresión de desagrado.</p><p>"¿No tienes hambre?" "Come esta delicioso." Ron le acercó nuevamente su plato de comida.</p><p>"No hables con la boca llena Ronald." Regaño al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. No entendía como su amigo tenía la capacidad de meter tanta comida a su boca y no asfixiarse.</p><p>"Eres desagradable." Respondio Ginny a su lado mirando a su hermano.</p><p>"Atención estudiantes" Hablo Dumbledore se levantándose de su silla.</p><p>"Primero que nada espero que estén teniendo una excelente noche."</p><p>Hermione decidió prestarle atención nuevamente al plato de comida. Por lo menos Ron había desviado su atención hacia el director. Últimamente la extraña atención que le estaba brindando Ron le parecía un poco incómodo, además de fastidioso. Su amigo pelirrojo se la pasaba pegado la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella y sinceramente no comprendía este repentino cambio de conducta en el Weasley. Pero decidiría pasarlo por alto ahora.</p><p>Volteo a mirar en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Conocía el discurso de Dumbledore de memoria. Siempre diciendo que ciertas partes del castillos serían prohibidas, nombraría a un nuevo profesor y seguirían con la cena. Talvez lo único que había cambiado sería el hecho de que este año no se realizaría los partidos de quidditch.</p><p>Eso sería un alivió, ya no tendría que soportar las exhaustivas conversaciones de Ron y Harry sobre cómo Gryffindor sería el que ganara el partido del día.</p><p>"Por lo tanto debo de anunciar que este año en el colegio Hogwarts se llevara a cabo el torneo de los tres mago." Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron seguidas por chiflidos y aplausos. Ella solo rodo los ojos al escucharlo. Conocía la competencia de memoria. Había leído historias. Una cada vez peor que la anterior y no quería verse involucrada en ese tipo de eventos.</p><p>En ese momento Filch abrió las puertas del gran comedor y trotando de una manera nada elegante llego hasta el director, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Si no el exquisito aroma que venía desde afuera del comedor. Un olor que ella ya había olfateando antes y conocía a la perfección.</p><p>"Esto no puede ser verdad" Hermione susurro entrando en pánico.</p><p>Hermione dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta del gran comedor. Sin ser conciente se levantó de su asiento tratando de captar mejor el olor. Harry se percato de esto y la miro con preocupación.</p><p>"Estas bien Hermione." Pregunto Harry llamando su atención y distrayendo su atención de la puerta.</p><p>"Ah, si Harry todo bien" Exclamó Hermione volviendo a tomar asiento.</p><p>"Solo espero que ella no esté aquí" Susurro para si misma.<br/>
_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Al otro lado de la puerta del gran comedor una francesa tenía un humor diferente al de su compañera castaña.</p><p>Fluer Delacour trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control.</p><p>Habían sido una semana muy largas en su opinión. Al ingresar a su último año lectivo en Beauxbatons hablo inmediatamente con su directora Madame Maxime. Como era de esperarse Maxine acepto de inmediato que su nombre fuera puesto en el cáliz. Desde entonces su espera fue larga, estaba contando los días para ir al colegio Hogwarts. No sabía que la esperaría al cruzar esas puertas, pero estaba casi segura de que la pequeña Granger estaría hay.</p><p>Mishell en cambio no estuvo muy contenta con su decisión de participar, su amiga la conocía bien y sabía que no hacía esto por la competencia o la fama. Su amiga sugirió que no sería un idea inteligente arriesgar su vida para encontrar a Hermione. Y talvez era cierto, ella pudo esperar un año más y buscarla en Londres, pero no sería una tarea fácil si Hermione la evitaba sin razón. Al estar aquí un año tendría tiempo suficiente para cumplir con una de las tradiciones de su clan la cual era la etapa de cortejo.</p><p>Tendría un año para hacer que Hermione Granger se abriera a ella. Un año para enamorarla.</p><p>Un gran tiempo donde Hermione no podría evitarla ni esconderse.</p><p>"Todavía esperas que ella esté detrás de esas puertas" Comento Mishell mientras se acercaba a su lado. Frente a ellas estaba Maxime dando instrucciones de como deberían dar su presentación, Gabrielle estaba en primera fila escuchando.</p><p>"Se que ella estará detrás de esas puertas." Respondio con seguridad.</p><p>"Y que le dirás cuando te vea, ¿una declaración de amor?" Bromeó Mishell golpeando levemente su brazo.</p><p>"Solo se que no se podrá resistir a mis encantos veela" Anunció Fleur con una sonrisa presumida aunque por dentro fuera todo un mar de nervios.</p><p>"Pues trata de alejar esos encantos veela de Coraline Thomson." Mishell habló mientras si llamar la atención señalaba a una chica de sexto año que la miraba desde una esquina del salón acompañada de su grupo de amigas. Fleur arrugó las cejas al darse cuenta de esto.</p><p>"No puedo creer que Madame Maxime permitiera que viniera." Hablo Fleur en voz baja solo para que Mishell la escuchara.</p><p>"Que esperabas, todo Beauxbatons tenía que venir, Madame Maxime jamás dejaría el colegio sin su supervisión." Hablo Mishell mirando al gran grupo de estudiantes esparcidos alrededor. Deteniéndose más tiempo en los jóvenes estudiantes de Durmstrang.</p><p>"Aunque no puedo quejarme de los búlgaros." Añadió su amiga mientras le cerraba un ojo a uno de los muchachos.</p><p>Fleur siguió su mirada. Los búlgaros estaban en su mayoría vestidos con enormes pieles que mantenían su temperatura algo que ella hubiera querido pensar antes de llegar al castillo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo seguiría aguantando el frío y sus finas telas de ropa no ayudaban.</p><p>"¿Nueva conquista Araújo?" Comento una tercera voz dirigiéndose a Mishell haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos molesta.</p><p>Fleur solo miró a la tercera mujer con recelo. Mélodie en cambio le envió una sonrisa fingida.</p><p>Otra de las razones por las cuales estaba de cierta manera nerviosa era por la presencia de su prima Mélodie. Desde hace años el fingir que su prima no existía no había funcionado de mucho. Desde aquella noche en la que Melodíe insultó a Hermione su amistad se había roto siendo irreversible de reparar. En especial por que Melodíe seguía teniendo esos pensamientos erróneos respecto a los muggles. Algo que Fleur no pasaría por alto este año.</p><p>Pero en cambio Melodie seguía buscándola, usaba a Gabrielle como medio para acercarse a ella. Lo cual hacía complicado evitarla ya que su hermanita adoraba a Melodie.</p><p>"Eso no es tu incumbencia Delacour" Respondió Mishell dirigiéndose a Mélodie.</p><p>Otra razón por la cual Fleur había establecido una buena amistad con Mishell fue el hecho de que ambas detestaban a Melodíe por diferentes razones. Mishell la detestaba porque Melodíe fue la principal persona que la despreció sus primeros años en Beauxbatons por su origen Brasileño.</p><p>"Si es de mi incumbencia, no quiero que des una mala impresión sobre nosotras al ser una ofrecida Araújo." Respondio Melodíe con burla.</p><p>Antes de que Mishell se lanzara sobre una sorprendida Melodíe Fleur la detuvo colocando su brazo entre las dos mujeres.</p><p>Ya era costumbre para ella intervenir estos comportamientos por parte de las dos.</p><p>"Será mejor que te vallas Melodíe" Hablo Fleur pacientemente. Lo que menos quería era causar un alboroto a solo minutos de iniciar una presentación.</p><p>"Bien me iré pero será mejor que controles a tu mascota." Respondió Melodíe refiriéndose a Mishell que al escuchar el sobrenombre salto de nuevo en su dirección siento detenida por una cansada Fleur.</p><p>"Melodíe ya casi es momento de salir." En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por una entusiasmada Gabrielle que tomó la mano de Melodíe mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta. En ese momento Melodíe les sonrió con burla mientras era arrastrada.</p><p>"Te juro que el día que Gabi no esté hechizare a esa mujer." Gruño entre dientes Mishell.</p><p>"Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, solo hay que ignorarla." Hablo Fleur mientras se ponía en posición para salir.</p><p>"No creo que pienses lo mismo si volviera a herir a tu compañera." Le susurro Mishell con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>El día que eso ocurra tu y yo nos encargaremos de vengarnos. Respondio Fleur observando como Gabrielle le sonreía a Melodíe.<br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>En ese momento las grandes puertas del comedor fueron abiertas dando paso a una cantidad considerable de estudiantes de Durmstrang seguidos por su director Igor Karkarov. Su llamativa presentación fue presenciada por Hermione quien observaba como los estudiantes golpeaban fuertemente los bastones contra el suelo, siendo esto parte de su presentación pero que lastimaban su delicada percepción auditiva.</p><p>Hermione trato de cubrirse sus orejas en un intento de disminuir el fuerte ruido.</p><p>"¡O por Merlín, ya vieron, ese de hay es Viktor, Viktor Krum!" La voz de Ron se escuchaba como un chillido en sus orejas. Al seguir la dirección en la que miraba su amigo vio a un joven chico fornido con gruesas pieles cubriendo su cuerpo y en su cabello llevaba puesto un grueso gorro. Su expresión en el rostro le dio a comprender que el chico no era muy simpático.</p><p>Era el mismo chico que jugó en el campeonato de Quidditch, ahora comprendía porque su amigo estaba tan emocionado.</p><p>Al terminar su presentación con una gran bola de fuego por parte de unos de los estudiantes Hermione volvió a prestar atención a la puerta del gran comedor. Debido al gran número de personas y olores provenientes de la comida le dificultaba distinguir nuevamente el antiguo olor.</p><p>"Ahora démosle la bienvenida a las estudiantes de la academia de Beauxbatons y a su directora Madame Maxime." Hablo fuertemente Dumbledore mientras daba la orden a Flich de que abriera la puerta.</p><p>En ese momento entraron un enorme grupo de chicas vestidas con un uniforme de conjunto azul combinado con un puntiagudo sombrero del mismo color. A pasos firmes y elegantes entraron al gran comedor mostrando una muy bien coordinada danza. Hermione miro con desagradó como Ron y Harry miraban a las chicas sin vergüenza alguna. En especial Ron que no dejaba de mirar las piernas descubiertas de las estudiantes como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase. Miro como Ginny miraba con igual desagradó a su hermano.</p><p>En ese instante Hermione sintió como repentinamente el mismo aroma familiar llegaba de nuevo a sus fosas nasales.</p><p>"Ella esta aquí". Hermione hizo un intento por mirar más detalladamente a las estudiantes pero los sombreros cubrían gran parte de sus rostros.</p><p>"¿Quien esta aquí.?" Pregunto Ginny a su lado.</p><p>Hermione volteo a mirarla con pánico.</p><p>"Fleur está aquí". Hablo sin dejar de mirar a las chicas que al parecer acabaron su danza.</p><p>"¿Qué? ¿Fleur Delacour, la misma chica que te beso en el campeonato?" Pregunto Ginny confundida.</p><p>"Baja la voz Ginny." Susurro Hermione a su amiga pelirroja, lo que menos quería era que sus amigos se enteraran que intercambió saliva con Fleur.</p><p>¿Como sabes que está aquí, ya la viste? Pregunto Ginny alzando el cuello para buscar a la francesa entre la multitud de chicas que tomaban asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw.</p><p>"No estoy segura, solo creo que tal vez sea estudiante de esa escuela." Respondio Hermione en voz baja mientras le daba la espalda a la mesa de Ravenclaw. No le podía decir a Ginny que estaba percibiendo el olor de la francesa desde hace rato, eso sería muy extraño.</p><p>"Talvez solo sea imaginación tuya." Respondio Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Tal vez. Dijo Hermione insegura sin percibir como unos ojos azules la miraban dos mesas atrás.</p><p>"Ellas son increíbles. Son las chicas más hermosas del castillo." Dijo Ron mirando embobado la mesa azul y ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Hermione.</p><p>En ese momento una serie de platillos aparecieron en la mesa llenando la curiosidad y el apetito de Ron.</p><p>Hermione logró percibir que eran platillos de diferentes culturas. Pero eso no logro despertar su apetito. El olor seguía presente en el comedor y necesitaba saber su procedencia.</p><p>¿Que es esto? Regunto Ron mirando con disgusto un plato de sopa que estaba frente a ellos. Hermione lo reconoció como un plato francés, era el favorito de su abuela.</p><p>"Se llama Bullabesa es un platillo francés, mi abuela suele prepararlo con regularidad, es delicioso." Respondio Hermione mirando con nostalgia la sopa.</p><p>"Prefiero los espaguetis" Dijo Ron alejando la Bullabesa y acercando el otro platillo de pasta.</p><p>Hermione solo rodo sus ojos, su amigo nunca cambiaría.</p><p>Mirando como comía el pelirrojo logro percatarse de cómo el olor familiar se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Parecía que se acercaba con más fuerza a cada segundo.</p><p>"Se está acercando" Murmuró Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. Necesitaba saber quién era la persona proveniente de ese olor.</p><p>"Será mejor que me retire a mi habitacion." Hablo Hermione atrayendo las miradas confusas de Ginny y Harry.</p><p>"Estas segura de que te sientes bien." Pregunto nuevamente Harry con preocupación.</p><p>"Si solo estoy con poco cansada los veo mañana." Respondio mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente pero palidecio al ver quien estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.</p><p>"Buenas tardes señorita Granger, que sorpresa verla aquí." Hablo una Fleur Delacour a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.</p><p>La rubia estaba vestida con el característico uniforme de la academia Beauxbatons. A su lado estaba una chica que podría haber jurado que le era vagamente familiar. En ese momento pudo oler con detenimiento el aroma de la rubia. Era exquisito no podía negar eso.</p><p>Al fondo percibió como Ronald al fin se atragantaba con la comida.</p><p>Fleur decidió desviar su atención de ella para dirigirla a sus amigos en la mesa.</p><p>"De igual manera es un gusto verlos de nuevo a ustedes también." Comento Fleur dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como saludo.</p><p>Harry torpemente le devolvió el salido al igual que Ron quien con dificultad logro articular algunas pocos palabras. Ginny en cambio le envió una pequeña sonrisa como saludo.</p><p>Hermione no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de la rubia. Estaba increíblemente hermosa con ese uniforme. Y ese bello rostro. En ese momento Fleur devolvió su mirada y la miro a los ojos y Hermione se sonrojo.</p><p>No entendía este extraño sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo, repentinamente sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse a la rubia.</p><p>Luego a su mente llegó un recuerdo de la última conversación que sostuvo con su abuela minutos antes de tomar el tren.</p><p>Recordó cuando terminaba de despedirse de sus padres para acercarse a su abuela y abrazarla.</p><p>Realmente la extrañaría mucho. A pesar de todas las cosas que su abuela ocultaba, comprendía que lo hacía por un bien mayor.</p><p>"Te voy a extrañar mi niña recuerda escribirme seguido." Hablo su abuela Charlotte en voz baja.</p><p>"Siempre lo haré, todas las semanas te lo prometo."Respondio Hermione asintiendo con lagrimas en sus ojos."Y recuerda pequeña" Su abuela susurro en su oído lejos de que sus padres la escucharan.</p><p>"Ten cuidado de cómo te comportas frente a la señorita Delacour. Fleur es buena chica pero una veela encaprichada es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere." Eso incluye utilizar la esclavitud de la veela sobre ti. Así que debes evitar eso." Hablo seriamente Charlotte mientras se alejaba.</p><p>Hermione no había comprendido a que se refería con exactitud la mujer mayor, pero eso cambió esa misma noche cuando abrió uno de los libros que le obsequió la rubia. En ese memento lo comprendió.</p><p>Fluer usaba su esclavitud sobre ella para que lograra acercarse.</p><p>Esta es mi mejor amiga Mishell. Fleur presentó a la chica a su lado. Obteniendo un pequeño saludo por parte de la chica morena.</p><p>"Es un gusto conocerlos en especial a ti Hermione, Fluer no para de hablar sobre ti."</p><p>Hermione en cambio solo la miro con el entrecejo fruncido. "Que bueno saberlo" Respondió entre dientes.</p><p>"No sabía que estudiabas en Beauxbatons" Hablo Hermione tratando de mantener su distancia de la rubia.</p><p>"Siempre e estudiado en Beauxbatons, este es mi último año y es una suerte sabes porqué." Respondio Fleur con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba nuevamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Hermione también percibió que la mayoría del gran comedor tenía toda su atención sobre ellas dos.</p><p>¿No, porqué? Titubeó Hermione nerviosa por toda la atención recibida.</p><p>Fleur terminó por acercarse cerca de su oreja logrando que Hermione se congelará en su lugar. "Porque así tendremos mucho tiempo juntas tu y yo." Termino de decir Fleur colocando un mechón de su desordenada cabellera detrás de su oreja.</p><p>Yo... yo será mejor que me regrese a mi alcoba. Tartamudeo Hermione.</p><p>Con nerviosismo mirando a sus amigos en la mesa. Harry tenía la boca abierta al igual que Ginny. Ron parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. Luego con lentitud miro como todo el comedor las miraban con cara de asombro por lo cercana que estaba siendo la veela con ella.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo rápidamente se deslizó de los brazos de la rubia y camino cabizbaja hacía la entrada del gran comedor mientras se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Sin ser conciente de que desde la mesa de Ravenclaw la miraba una veela con ojos envidiosos.</p><p>"Eso no salió bien." Le dijo Mishell a Fluer mientras miraban a la castaña irse.</p><p>"Supongo que no, será mejor que la busque." "Tu cuida a Gabrielle." Le ordeno mientras seguía los pasos de la castaña.</p><p>Mishell siguió con la mirada a su amiga. Una vez que salió por la puerta todo el gran comedor volvía a romper el silencio y continuaba con el banquete.</p><p>"Y yo que pensaba que las de Beauxbatons eran chismosas." Murmuró mientras miraba al callado grupo a un lado de la mesa.</p><p>"¿Bueno, me puedo sentar con ustedes?"</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>Hermione golpeó con fuerza la pared de piedra en el oscuro pasillo. Se sentía mal, humillada y avergonzada. También molesta por su mala suerte.</p><p>Porque de todas las personas en el mundo la que tenía que venir a terminar en este castillo era nadie más que Fleur Delacour.</p><p>Porqué justo cuando faltaba una semana para su próxima luna llena. Ahora no sabría como ocultarse, no podría pasar desapercibida.</p><p>También estaba molesta por cómo actuó frente a Fleur. Su manera torpe de reaccionar la avergonzaba. Y casi no podía controlarse porque al parecer Fleur utilizaba su esclavitud como ventaja sobre ella. Eso la molestó, como se atrevía Fleur a hacerle eso. Eso explicaría su extraña necesidad de querer estar muy cerca de la veela.</p><p>"Tanto te desagrada verme aquí que te desquitas con la pared." Hermione suspiro al escuchar a Fleur llegar a su lado.</p><p>Hermione la ignoró de mala gana y decidió caminar por el pasillo camino a su habitación.</p><p>Rapidamente sintió como Fleur seguia sus pasos. "Seguiras ignorandome sin razón."</p><p>Hermione siguió su camino por las escaleras movedizas mirando de cerca el retrato de la dama gorda. Su escape.</p><p>"Hermione por favor háblame." Dijo Fleur mientras escuchaba como la voz la rubia se quebraba.</p><p>"NO, escúchame tú a mi Fleur." Exclamo Hermione mientras la encaraba.</p><p>Te dije muy claramente que no podíamos volver a ser amigas, te dije que ya no deveriamos vernos. Y rompes eso viniendo aquí, buscándome y haciendo que llame toda la atención del gran comedor. Lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención sabes." Respondio Hermione mirando con enfado tratando de parecer decidida e intimidante pero Fleur era mucho más alta que ella y su propósito no había funcionado al tratar de intimidarla</p><p>Fluer solo la miro sin expresión alguna, y se cruzo de brazos.</p><p>Después de todo lo que pasamos juntas ya no quieres verme más. "Hermione no e podido dejar de pensar en ti todo este tiempo después del torneo. No sabía si estabas bien o herida. Luego supe que estabas bien y me presento la oportunidad de venir a este torneo. Acepte porque sabía que estudiabas aquí, y ahora me dices que no quieres verme."</p><p>Hermione se quedó en silenció mirándola. Fluer vino a este estupido torneo sólo para verla. Esto hizo que se sintiera más mal al rechazarla, más difícil.</p><p>"Es lo mejor Fleur, solo éramos niñas en ese entonces. Ahora cada una tiene a sus nuevos amigos, nuevas vidas y somos diferentes ahora."</p><p>"Yo te veo igual que siempre" Respondio Fluer acercándose.</p><p>"Yo ya no soy aquella niña pequeña que te seguía a todas partes Fleur. Ahora soy diferente." Hermione se puso nerviosa con la cercanía de Fleur.</p><p>"Es curioso porque yo sigo viendo a aquella pequeña que se molestaba con facilidad. La misma niña orgullosa inteligente comedora de libros. La misma que cuando estaba molesta arrugaba su nariz de manera adorable." Respondio la francesa tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de la castaña.</p><p>"Detente Fleur." Hermione aparto la mano de Fleur de su nariz.</p><p>"Se muy bien cuales son tus intenciones, y te pido que te detengas"</p><p>¿Cuales son mis intenciones? Pregunto Fleur de manera sería deteniendo sus movimientos.</p><p>Hermione la miro avergonzada.</p><p>"Se lo que intentaste en el gran comedor. Usaste tu esclavitud sobre mi porque soy tu compañera pero pierdes tu tiempo. No puedo estar contigo." Hermione se dio la vuelta y llegó al retrato de la dama gorda que la miraba esperando que le dijera la contraseña.</p><p>"Espera yo no utilicé mi esclavitud sobre si, jamás te obligaría Hermione." Fleur tomo su hombro y hizo que volteara para mirarla.</p><p>"Entonces será mejor que ya no seamos amigas Fleur. También debes olvidar lo que sucedió en el campeonato" Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esto.</p><p>"Dime porqué Mione, porque no quieres que entre de nuevo a tu vida." Dame un verdadera razón y te dejaré tranquila. Respondió Fleur dolorosamente sin creer lo que Hermione le decía.</p><p>Porque ya no eres esa persona especial en mi vida Fleur. Yo ya tengo a alguien más. Mintió Hermione. Odiaba mentir.</p><p>"Es por tu bien Fleur, ya no soy lo que tu crees" Se dijo a si misma evitando la mirada de Fleur.</p><p>¿Quien? Pregunto Fleur sin creer en sus palabras. Conocía muy bien cuando Hermione mentía. La castaña siempre miraba ligeramente a la izquierda y se mordía el labio inferior.</p><p>Fleur la miro con una ceja levantada cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>"Quien, bueno es..." Hermione volvió a entrar en pánico ante esa mirada tan penetrante de la francesa.</p><p>"Es Harry, si Harry Potter." Hablo Hermione sin pensar.</p><p>¿Harry Potter? Respondio Fleur incredula.</p><p>"Si el es mi novio." Hermione inmediatamente quiso darse un golpe en la frente al decir eso.</p><p>Lo único que obtuvo de Fleur fue un largo silencio. Un silenció que a ella le pareció eterno. Pudo haberse inventado una mejor excusa. Y ahora involucraría al pobre de Harry en esto.</p><p>"Mientes" Exclamó Fluer acercándose nuevamente. Hermione en cambió retrocedió hasta el retrato de la dama gorda quien las miraba sin parpadear.</p><p>"No miento Harry y yo somos novios desde segundo año." Mintió vergonzosamente mientras sin ser conciente mordía suavemente su labio inferior.</p><p>"¿Entonces es tu novio y tu gusta, incluso más que yo.?" Susurro Fleur cerca de su rostro.</p><p>"Tú no me gustas Delacour" Murmuró Hermione sintiendo el tibio aliento de Fleur en su rostro.</p><p>"Entonces porque percibo los contrario Granger." Murmuró Fluer.</p><p>"Disculpen señoritas." La voz la de dama gorda las interrumpió.</p><p>"¿Señorita Granger entrará a la sala común si o no?"</p><p>Si señora gorda enseguida. Respondio Hermione mientas sus rodillas temblaban.</p><p>Dandole una última mirada a la rubia procedió a decir la contraseña a la dama gorda. Esta se abrió dando entrada a la sala común.</p><p>"Te veré mañana" Dijo Fleur sonriendole pícara.</p><p>Sin darle una respuesta Hermione entro en el agujero cerrando la puerta fuertemente.</p><p>La sonrisa de Fleur desapareció al ver partir a la castaña.</p><p>Tendría que averiguar si lo que decía Hermione respecto a Harry Potter era cierto o no. Su veela gruño al pensar en esto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si gustas comentar.<br/>Eso me motiva a seguir los próximos capítulos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. La organización.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Entonces ella y Potter son pareja?" Pregunto Mishell mirando como una molesta veela deba vuelta por su habitación a punto de tener un ataque de ira.</p><p>"Ella miente lo se Mishell." Exclamo Fleur de manera molesta arrastrando los pies fuertemente contra el suelo mostrándole a Mishell lo molesta que se encontraba.</p><p>Mishell no comprendía porque hace tan solo unos minutos la veela llegó a la habitación que compartían en el carruaje de Beauxbatons en un estado de enfado absoluto, soltando una gran variedad de palabras ofensivas en francés. Al parecer su civilizada charla con Hermione no salió tan bien. Mishell en cambio no podía decir lo mismo. Al ver como su amiga veela se fue detrás de la castaña en el comedor ella tomó la iniciativa con los amigos de la compañera de su amiga. Si quería ayudar a Fleur tenía que conocer bien cómo era la castañas. El niño Potter no soltó mucha información como ella esperaba y la pelirroja sólo la miraba con sospecha, en cambio el pecoso pelirrojo fue el que más le brindó información, así por lo menos ayudaría a Fleur a conquistar a la chica prodigio que era Granger. Pero no esperaba que su amiga llegara golpeando fuertemente la puerta de su alcoba compartida amenazando con despertar a medio colegio dentro del carruaje.</p><p>"¡No entiendo que esta tramando pero no me gusta, por Merlín ella sabe que es mi compañera porque se atreve a decirme eso!" Gruño Fleur tomando asiento a un lado de la cama desde donde la observaba Mishell preocupada de que su amiga ya estuviera enloqueciendo.</p><p>"Muy bien... primero calmemonos Fleur respira conmigo." Mishell hizo un intento de aparentar estar meditando tomado las manos temblorosas de la enfurecida veela.</p><p>"Si sabes que ella está mintiendo respecto a ser novia de Potter porque te alteras tanto?"</p><p>"Por eso justamente, porque miente." Dijo Fleur calmando su carácter un poco.</p><p>"No entiendo porque me está mintiendo, que me está ocultando, se muy bien que le gusto, digo a quien no le podría gustar, soy una veela, todos desearían estar conmigo, ella debería estar en primera fila deseandome." Exclamó Fleur modestamente.</p><p>"Valla eso sí que es ser presumida Delacour." Respondio Mishell burlonamente. "Talvez ese sea el problema sabes."</p><p>Fluer miro a su amiga sin comprender a que se refería. "De que problema hablas Araujo" Exclamó la veela molesta. Mishell solo rodo los ojos frustada.</p><p>"Solo pienso que deberías esforzarte más Fleur. No puedes llegar simplemente despues de seis años de incomunicación, besarla y decirle que es tu compañera. Las brujas normales como Granger no funcionan como ustedes las veelas" Exclamó Mishell mirando como Fleur arrugaba las cejas.</p><p>"Ella no tiene un ser místico dentro de ella que decide como enamorarse, no Fluer."</p><p>Si quieres que ella te de una oportunidad primero debes merecer esa oportunidad." Dijo Mishell seriamente.</p><p>"Siempre estás acostumbrada a que las personas se peleen por ti que justo cuando tu verdadera compañera te rechaza enloqueces Delacour."</p><p>"No lo entiendes Mishell, las veelas esperamos este momento toda la vida no es algo que deba de tomar a la ligera." Dijo Fleur de manera exaltada "Tengo miedo de perderla."</p><p>"Entonces debes hacerlo correctamente Fluer." "Primero que nada dale su espacio quieres." Dijo Mishell observando como Fleur negaba con la cabeza ante su sugerencia.</p><p>"Y que pasa si es verdad que ella y Potter son pareja, ¿ le dejaré el camino libre?"</p><p>"Pensé que creías que estaba mintiendo" Dijo la brasileña mirando confundida a la veela.</p><p>"Si lo está, se que miente pero no lo sé, no estoy segura de que pensar." Fleur comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, mostrando un claro cuadro de ansiedad.</p><p>"Valla ustedes las veelas son seres muy extraños, tienes que calmarte Fleur."</p><p>"Acaso quieres que el clan, Gabrielle o tus primas te vean así, tan vulnerable" Dijo Mishell tomando las manos de Fleur en un intento por calmar su ansiedad.</p><p>"Tienes razón no debo de perder el control." Pero que debo de hacer para que ella por lo menos me de una oportunidad de acercarme." Pregunto Fleur sin apartar su mirada de la de Mishell.</p><p>"Eso dejamelo ami Delacour, yo te ayudaré a cortejar a esa pequeña sabelotodo." Dijo Mishell alzando la mirada con orgullo.</p><p>"Tú nunca has cortejado a una dama, ¿como piensas ayudarme?" Pregunto Fleur viendo cómo su amiga se ofendía ante la pregunta.</p><p>"Se muchas cosas sobre el cortejo de una dama si me lo preguntas." "Solo debes de pagarle con la misma moneda a Granger."</p><p>"Y como haré eso, ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo ni de lo que sucedió en el campeonato, esto es cada vez más frustrante." Comentó Fleur caminando en dirección hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen del imponente castillo.</p><p>"Necesito saber que oculta" Murmuró Fluer mirando con nostalgia el castillo sabiendo en ese momento dentro de laguna de las torres se encontraba la castaña antes mencionada.</p><p>"Haz que sienta celos." Dijo Mishell retomando la conversación anterior.</p><p>"Que dices." Respondio Fleur mirandola con el entrecejo fruncido. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso."Nosotras las veelas no podemos provocar sentimientos negativos en nuestro compañero. No quiero que Hermione piense que tengo a alguien más." Dijo Fluer mirando con reproche a su amiga.</p><p>De acuerdo, perdóname la vida Delacour, era solo una idea. Respondio Mishell levantando las manos en signo de rendición.</p><p>"Solo pienso que solo así podrías llamar su atención, así talvez ella intentaría acercarse a ti, no crees"</p><p>"Creo que se te podría ocurrir una idea mejor. Mi tiempo se agota." Recordó Fleur mirando como la expresión de Mishell se convertía en una mirada angustiada.</p><p>"Si lo se, no me lo recuerdes." Mishell comenzó a jugar con la sábana de su cama luciendo pensativa. "Entonces que quieres hacer al respecto." Pregunto mirando a la veela.</p><p>"Primero necesito saber que paso con Hermione todos estos años y saber que esta ocultando." Suspiro Fleur.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Hermione mojaba su rostro con la helada agua en un intento por aclarar sus pensamientos. Tomando una de las toallas que se encontraban en el baño seco su rostro con fueza.</p><p>Al mirar su reflejo sintió ganas de llorar. Las enormes ojeras en sus ojos eran muy evidentes. Sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y su tono de piel estaba de un color pálido.</p><p>Su pequeña conversación de hace rato con veela había empeorado su estado de ánimo, alterandolo y asiendo que los efectos secundarios de la licántropia se mostraran con gran evidencia.</p><p>Estos eran los días que más odiaba antes de la luna llena. Ahora entendía porque el profesor Lupin se ausentaba incluso dos semanas antes de la transformación de luna llena.</p><p>Hermione tomó la pequeña botella que reposaba a un lado del lavamanos abriendola en el proceso.</p><p>La profesora Mcgonagall se la entregó esa mañana, justo como todos los días antes de la transformación la animaga le entrega una poción matalobos. La poción le serviría para que en la noche de luna llena ella en su estado de loba se encontrara menos agresiva. Serviría para no poner en peligro a los demás, en especial a las personas que habitaban en Hogsmeade.</p><p>Tomo la poción de un sorbo rápido frunciendo su rostro al tragarlo.</p><p>Todavía no se acostumbraba a su asqueroso sabor.</p><p>Una fuerte ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó.</p><p>"Granger apresurate, el baño no te pertenece solo a ti." La voz demandante de Lavender se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>Hermione gruño mientras recogía sus cosas. Al parecer sus compañeras de habitación ya habían regresado de la cena.</p><p>Salio del baño ignorando la mirada acusadora de Lavender y camino directo a su cama. Con su pijama y calcetas puestas se recostó y cerró los ojos.</p><p>"Son sólo unos días, y me sentiré mejor" Hermione susurro tratando de encontrar el sueño.</p><p>"La próxima vez trata de no dejar pelos de tu melena en el baño Granger" Exclamó Lavender desde dentro del baño.</p><p>Hermione simplemente decidió ignorarla y contar hasta diez. Su relación con Lavender nunca fue la mejor, en especial porque la bruja nunca dejaba de recriminarla por su amistad con Ron. Siempre tendría que soportar la actitud infantil de Lavender debido a sus celos sin sentido.</p><p>Hermione se volteó de lado tratando de encontrar una mejor posición para dormir, al hacerlo pilló como una de sus compañeras la miraba.</p><p>Fay Dunbar apartó su mirada avergonzada al verse descubierta por los ojos de la castaña.</p><p>Hermione repentinamente se comenzó a sentir inquieta. Su compañera Fay desde hace meses había comenzado a tener esa extraña actitud hacia ella. Tenía miedo de que su compañera comenzara a sospechar sobre su apariencia.</p><p>Si ciertamente Fay Dunbar era de una familia mágica poseyendo sangre mestiza y siempre estaba interesada en el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Su actitud hacia ella siempre fue amigable, pero no demaciado para considerarse amigas. Por eso no comprendía esta extraña costumbre de descubrir a Fay mirandola la mayoría del tiempo.</p><p>Hermione se volteó dándole a espalda a una desilusionada Fay.</p><p>Parvati al observar la incomoda escena decidió intervenir. "¿Que opinan de los alumnos extranjeros, son apuestos no creen?"</p><p>Hermione rodo los ojos y procedió a cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas.</p><p>"En especial ese tipo búlgaro Krum." Los de Durmstrang son tan apuestos." Exclamó Lavender llegando a la habitación con el cabello húmedo.</p><p>Hermione gruño en silenció en su almohada. Si tendría que volver a escuchar sobre los extranjeros se volvería loca. Ni siquiera conocía al tal chico búlgaro del todo, solo sabía que jugaba en el equipo de Bulgaria. Pero no entendía porque sus compañeras de dormitorio les llamaba tanto la atención simplemente por montar una escoba.</p><p>"Apuesto a que las chicas de Beauxbatons se lucirán en este torneo más que los de Durmstrang." Dijo Fay casualmente.</p><p>Hermione se sobresaltó y sintió como una mirada estaba sobre ella. Casi podía jurar que era Fay Dunbar quien la observaba. Sus instintos caninos cada vez se volvían más fuertes. Eso la ayudaba de cierta manera a percibir cosas que normalmente una persona normal no percibiría. Como el saber que alguien la miraba en ese momento.</p><p>"Son solo chicas presumidas, la mayoría son veelas según escuche decir a Alexa Wikson." Termino por decir Parvati mirando a Fay.</p><p>"Eso era claro. Vieron como la mayoría de los chicos lindos miraban a la líder. A la tal Fleur Delacour." Se unió a la conversación Lavender.</p><p>Hermione a este punto ya había perdido el sueño y el cansancio, la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo sus compañeras era algo que no podía evitar escuchar.</p><p>"Creo que ella es la más fuerte de todo el colegio, según dicen mis fuentes trabajo para el Ministerio Francés un corto periodo de tiempo. Y su familia es la más importante de Francia." Termino de decir Parvati como si de un chisme ultrasecreto se tratase.</p><p>"Definitivamente participará en el torneo, aunque ya veremos sí logra pasar por lo menos la primera tarea. Aunque lo dudo mucho." Dijo Lavender sin prestar atención a como sus palabras habían despertado preocupación en Hermione.</p><p>Era cierto, sabía que Fleur no había venido solo para buscarla a ella, pensar eso le causó un pequeño disgusto, la veela en realidad había venido solo para participar en el torneo, Fleur en realidad no sabía que ella estudiaba en Hogwarts, encontrarla aquí fue mera casualidad para la bruja francesa. Sin saber porque, pensar en esto le causo una gran desilusión. Sin mencionar preocupación al pensar que Fleur arriesgaría su vida si fuera escogida como participante del torneo.</p><p>¿Tú que piensas Hermione, crees que tu amiga sera escogida como participante? La pregunta de Fey desconcerto a Hermione de gran manera. Sabia que debido al espectáculo que Fleur proporcionó frente a todo el gran comedor los demás empezarían a crear especulaciones sobre su relación con la francesa.</p><p>"Delacour y yo no somos amigas." Respondió cansada de la situación mirando de vuelta a sus compañeras.</p><p>"Que extraño, yo podría jurar que sí debido a lo afectuosa que fue contigo en el comedor." Respondió desinteresadamente Lavender mientras se recostaba en su cama.</p><p>"Fue solo un malentendido por parte de la chica francesa eso es todo." Aclaro Hermione sin convencer del todo a las chicas, a Lavender sobre todo.</p><p>"Casi podría jurar que es así justamente como tratas a Ron."</p><p>¡Que! Exclamó la castaña mirando a Lavender con enfado.</p><p>"Que siempre andas de empalagosa con Ron Weasley no lo niegues Granger." Reclamo Lavender señalandola con el dedo índice.</p><p>Hermione en cambio se golpeó la frente con frustración, ya se imaginaba que Lavender saldría con algo relacionado con su amigo pelirrojo. Si era cierto que en cierto momento llegó a admitir que el pelirrojo talvez sería lindo pero solo lo pensó como un pensamiento fugaz, algo pasajero y así fue. En cambio Lavender que durante años tenía un enamoramiento enfermizo con Ron no entendía eso. Además de que Hermione siempre había preferido la compañía femenina pero eso hace poco lo había descubierto y prefería mantenerlo en secreto.</p><p>"Acaso estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo Brown. Que tiene que ver Ron en todo esto." Pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a Lavender.</p><p>"A lo que me refiero Granger es que estas jugando con los sentimientos de Ron. Así como juegas con los sentimientos de esa pobre chica francesa, solo buscas sacar provecho de ellos para después desecharlos como basura. Mi Ron no merece eso." Dijo Lavender encarando a una roja Hermione quien trataba de contener su temperamento y no atacar a Lavender con sus garras en cualquier momento.</p><p>"Estas equivocada Lavender, solo inventas cosas tratando de justificar el porque Ron no te quiere. Pero descuida yo solo lo veo como amigo así como el te verá siempre como amiga." Hermione logró ver como el semblante de Lavender se volvia en una mueca disgustada.</p><p>Hermione sabía que Lavender seguiría con sus intentos de molestarla y ya estaba cansada, esto con su insoportable cambio de humor y su cambios hormonales debido a la transformación que se cumpliría solo en cuestión de días la tenían muy alterada. Deshacerse de Lavender le quitaría un gran dolor de cabeza.</p><p>"Y para tu información estoy saliendo con Harry." Termino de decir Hermione dejando a Lavender con la boca ligeramente abierta.</p><p>La castaña caminó de vuelta a su cama y cerró rápidamente las cortinas regañandose así misma por decir esa mentira.</p><p>Ahora que explicación le daría a Harry.<br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente una temblorosa castaña caminaba escaleras abajo ya vestida con su uniforme escolar. Al despertar no vio a ninguna de sus compañeras de dormitorio y entonces espero lo peor.</p><p>Al llegar finalmente a la sala común Hermione se percato de cómo todas las miradas de los estudiantes que estaban en la sala común se dirigían hacia ella. Definitivamente Lavender corría rápido con los chismes.</p><p>Sin esperar más tiempo salió rapidamente por el retrato de la dama gorda ignorando los susurros a su alrededor.</p><p>Si así estaban las miradas sobre ella no quería imaginarse como estaría Harry. Lo que menos quería era que su amigo saliera perjudicado debido a sus decisiones improvisadas.</p><p>Al llegar al gran comedor Hermione de igual manera de percato de cómo algunos ojos curiosos la seguían con la mirada. Con alivió comprobó que las estudiantes de Beauxbatons no estaban en el lugar. Más al fondo percibió como Harry estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Ron.</p><p>Camino hacia ellos insegura de que esperar. Al llegar vio como Harry la miraba algo inseguro, en cambio Ron aparto su mirada ignorando su presencia.</p><p>"Harry podemos hablar." Susurro la castaña tratando de que su celoso amigo pelirrojo no los escuchara.</p><p>Asintiendo Harry la siguió fuera del comedor. Una vez apartados de la mayoría de estudiantes Harry hablo.</p><p>"¿Que es lo que sucede Hermione, porque todos dicen que estamos saliendo?" Pregunto él exaltado.</p><p>"Porque talvez lo dije sin querer." Respondio la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Harry la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>"¡Es enserio Hermione!"</p><p>Hermione cubrió sus oídos al escuchar como Harry elevaba la voz sin ser conciente de que la castaña tenía los sentidos muy agudos, lastimandola por el fuerte ruido.</p><p>"Tuve que hacerlo Harry, Lavender Brown no ha parado de fastidiar respecto a Ron y luego estaba Fleur que no dejaba de seguirme y..."</p><p>"¿Fleur Delacour?" "¿Te esta siguiendo, porqué?" Pregunto Harry preocupado.</p><p>"Exacto" Exclamó Hermione frustada.</p><p>"Por eso mismo dije que somos pareja Harry porque soy su compañera, y luego estaba Lavender con su obsesión por Ron y luego Fleur que no puede saber la verdad y luego... luego."</p><p>"Hermione detente." Harry la detuvo al ver el estado alterado de su amiga.</p><p>"No te ves muy bien." Harry observó como las ojeras de su amiga eran enormes, su mandíbula estaba marcada dando señales de que había perdido peso y sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos. Y el no era un bobo, sabía que pronto sería la luna llena y su amiga estaba teniendo los efectos sobre ella. Esto solo lo hizo sentirse más mal consigo mismo, sentía que una vez más había dejado sola a Hermione en esto. Por su culpa Hermione estaba pasando por todo ese estrés y no la había apoyado lo suficiente, esto debido a que Ron siempre exigía la mayoría de su tiempo y siempre dejaban a Hermione de lado. Pero ahora Ron se había molestado con el por respecto al chisme falso de que él y Hermione eran pareja. Para Harry no era un secreto que Ron tenía sentimientos ocultos por la castaña y no estaba de acuerdo con la información de que fueran pareja a escondidas. Su amigo estaba molesto con él debido a esto pero Hermione lo necesitaba más, algo tenía la castaña que hizo que estuviera alterada de gran manera, más de lo normal en estas fechas.</p><p>"Tomaste tu poción matalobos" Pregunto mirando como Hermione asentía con la cabeza evitando su mirada.</p><p>"Harry necesito que finjas ser mi novio." Dijo la castaña en un estado de nerviosismo.</p><p>"¿Porqué?" Pregunto Harry asustado.</p><p>Hermione solto un suspiro tratando de controlarse. "Necesito mantener alejada a Fleur, ella no puedo saber que soy un monstruo Harry." Susurro conteniendo las lágrimas.</p><p>"Hermione..." Harry miraba a su amiga con gran impotencia. Se sentía pésimo consigo mismo al comprender que Hermione tenía una gran inseguridad sobre si misma debido a su culpa. Harry dejó de decirlo pero se seguía culpando por el accidente de Hermione. Siempre tendría la culpa.</p><p>"Tu no eres muy monstruo." Solo eres diferente."</p><p>Hermione solto una risa incrédula. "Mirame Harry, ya no puedo controlar esto, ya no puedo comer, ya no duermo y en el más mínimo descuido puedo matarlos a todos." "No me digas que esto no es ser un monstruo." Exclamó Hermione al borde del llanto.</p><p>Harry guardo silencio mirando a la castaña. Le destrozaba ver todo el daño que había sufrido su amiga hasta el punto de ya no considerarse humana. Necesitaba ayudarla.</p><p>"Te ayudaré, pero debes prometer que me dirás todo que te sucede respecto a la licántropia. Y también lo que te sucede sobre Fleur Delacour."</p><p>"No sucede nada con ella, solo no quiero que sepa mi secreto Harry, como sabes fuimos amigas hace mucho y no quiero hacerle daño." Respondio Hermione cabizbaja.</p><p>"¿Entiendo pero entonces... tu eres su compañera, que significa eso?" Pregunto Harry sin comprender.</p><p>"Son cosas de veelas, yo tampoco las entiendo del todo créeme."</p><p>"¿Y que se supone que hagamos? Sobre lo de fingir ser novios?" Pregunto Harry mirando inseguro a la castaña.</p><p>"Solo nos tomaremos de la mano Harry, y no es todo el tiempo solo cuando Fleur este cerca. Y sobre Ron hay que decirle que es todo es un farsa." Comento Hermione un poco más tranquila. Harry asintió de acuerdo.</p><p>"¿Alguna vez piensas decirle que eres una loba ya sabes... a Fleur?"</p><p>"No Harry, ella nunca debe saberlo, tampoco Ron."<br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Te ves de buen humor hoy." Dijo Mishell mientras observaba a Fleur caminar a su lado.</p><p>"Lo estoy sabes." Respondio Fluer siendo seguida por un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons. Al ser la líder principal de las veelas en el colegio Fluer tenia la autoridad sobre ellas, además de ser una de las estudiantes más populares, Fleur se ganó la atención de sus compañeras por ese motivo la seguían a todas partes.</p><p>Mishell nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la compañía de las demás veelas, pero era obligación de Fleur estar con ellas.</p><p>"¿Oye por cierto donde esta Gabrielle?" Pregunto la morena mirando alrededor.</p><p>"Decidió quedarse con Melodíe en el transcurso del día." Respondio Fluer molesta.</p><p>No le agradaba la idea de que su hermanita menor estuviera en compañía de alguien como su prima, pero era decisión de Gabi, y para ser sincera consigo misma su hermana siempre se salía con la suya.</p><p>Sus clases iniciarían dentro de poco, según Maxime compartirian clases con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Talvez esta sería una mejor oportunidad para saber más sobre la castaña y tendría más oportunidades de encontrarla en los pasillos.</p><p>El pensar en la castaña hizo que una sonrisa brotará de sus labios. El solo imaginar su hermoso rostro hacia que su corazón latiera con descontrol. Había desechado por completo la idea de Mishell sobre poner celosa a la castaña. No quería que su pequeña compañera se distanciara de ella. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas entre las dos.</p><p>Una vez en la entrada del gran comedor busco con su mirada a la castaña. Lastimosamente ella no se encontraba en la mesa de los leones. En cambio lo único que encontró fue una gran cantidad de estudiantes comentando entre sí, pero lo que más la desconcertó fue ver al chico Weasley sin compañía.</p><p>Inmediatamente Fleur sintio un molestar en el estómago al ver que ni siquiera el chico Potter estaba con él.</p><p>¿Y si Hermione estaba con Potter? Trato de deshacer ese pensamiento de su mente antes de provocar emociones negativas en su veela.</p><p>Tomo asiento en la mesa azul y miro como el chico Weasley parecía molesto. Mishell miro en dirección en donde miraba Fleur viendo cómo el chico pelirrojo jugaba apuñalando su comida en un estado depresivo.</p><p>"¿Que le pasa al chico Weasley?" Pregunto Mishell mirando a Fleur. Sabía lo que su amiga francesa pensaba. "Oye que ella y Potter no estén aquí no significa nada, lo sabes cierto."</p><p>Mishell vio como Fleur apreto con fuerza el borde de la mesa mostrándose tensa.</p><p>Mishell miro preocupada esto.</p><p>"¿Sabes lo que le sucede al chico pelirrojo de la mesa de Gryffindor?" Mishell le preguntó a una chica rubia que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Fleur. La chica poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y una mirada risueña en su opinión, portaba unos extraños aretes en sus orejas.</p><p>"Es Ron Weasley, supongo que está celoso por lo que andan diciendo en los pasillos." Respondio la chica.</p><p>"¿Si disculpa soy Mishell Araújo, que están diciendo en los pasillos?" Pregunto la brasileña curiosa.</p><p>"Mucho gusto yo soy Luna Lovegood." Respondio Luna saludando amigablemente a la brasileña y a Fleur quien tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor.</p><p>"Están hablando de lo que dijo Lavender Brown sobre que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger son pareja desde tercer año."</p><p>Al terminar de decir esto ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al ver como Fleur rompía con sus manos el borde de la mesa debido a la presión ejercida llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que estaban cerca.</p><p>"Me estás asustando Fleur." Susurro Mishell al ver como una enorme grieta estaba en donde una vez estuvo la mano de Fleur.</p><p>Luna en cambio miraba impresionada a la veela.</p><p>Los ojos de la francesa estaban ligeramente dilatados algo que solo sucedía cuando la veela quería tomar el control.</p><p>"Disculpa Luna no quería asustarte." Susurro Fleur volviendo en si.</p><p>"¿Conoces a Hermione?" Pregunto la veela luciendo casual asustando a Mishell por su repentino cambio de humor.</p><p>"Si, ella es amiga mía desde el año pasado." Respondio sonriente Luna. Fluer sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esto.</p><p>"¿Sabes dónde podría estar ella en este momento, alguna clase, o algún lugar donde esté en sus tiempos libres?" Pregunto Fluer sonriendo cortésmente a Luna.</p><p>"Ella siempre está encerrada en la biblioteca. Se la pasa largas horas dentro." Dijo Luna inocentemente.</p><p>"¿Una vez terminado el desayuno te gustaría mostrarme donde queda esta biblioteca?"<br/>
___________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Dos horas después Hermione se encontraba escondida en un rincón de la biblioteca. Normalmente en este lugar lograba encontrar la paz para los días tan duros que seguirían. Silencio y discreción era lo que necesitaba.</p><p>La castaña tomó unos cuántos apuntes en su libreta y procedió a seguir leyendo el libro puesto en su mesa.</p><p>Leer sobre las leyes de los elfos no era tarea fácil, una explicación era más confusa que la otra.</p><p>"Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba." Susurro para si misma. Si quería llevar este proyecto a cabo este año tendría que esforzarse el doble, no permitiría que su condición actual le prohibiera este propósito. Estaba cansada de ver como los magos despreciaban a seres tan poderosos como los elfos, o cualquier otro tipo de criatura mágica. Hizo una mueca al recordar como eran despreciados los hombres lobos.</p><p>Hermione dejó la pluma a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en un intento por retener el estrés.</p><p>Hablando de su condición actual trampoco era algo motivador. Sus dolores de cabeza seguían aumentando y la situación con su discreción tampoco era la mejor. Como supuso Lavender corrio con el chisme en cuestión de segundos. El problema no era que Brown dijera que Harry y ella eran pareja, sino todo lo que inventó respecto a la relación falsa. Como cuando dijo que su relación con Harry era muy pasional o cuando dijo que solo utilizaba a Harry para obtener fama.</p><p>Ni siquiera entendía quién podría creer eso. Bueno Ron lo creyó. Ella y Harry quedaron en que hablarían con el pelirrojo cuando estuviera más calmado.</p><p>Otra situación que la tenía realmente inquieta era Fleur. No había visto a la francesa después de los acontecimientos de anoche. Tampoco es como si quiera verla, no quería, o sí...</p><p>"Concéntrate Hermione" Se regaño a si misma. "Ella ni siquiera está aquí realmente por ti, solo vino a participar. Tú ya no le importas, nunca llegaste a importarle realmente."</p><p>Hermione soltó un suspiro frustrado al pensar en todo esto.</p><p>Estaba comenzando a pensar que sentía algo por la francesa.</p><p>Hermione sonrió con ironía al pensarlo.</p><p>"Jamás podría funcionar" Exclamó Hermione volviendo a prestar atención al enorme libro.</p><p>"Ella está sentada en ese lugar" Una voz angelical sonó por toda la biblioteca, señalando que ella era la única que se encontraba en el lugar supuso que era a ella a quien señalaban, y reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Luna siempre había sido una amiga confiable, aunque algo extraña y loca, además de que discutían la mayoría del tiempo sobre las hipótesis surrealistas de Luna, pero al final la rubia siempre fue una buena amiga. Y estaba segura que aceptaría ser la primera en unirse a su organización.</p><p>Hermione espero pacientemente a que su amiga se acercara mientras terminaba de tomar los ultimos apuntes de su libro.</p><p>Pero a los poco segundos se dio cuenta que Luna no venía sola. Dejo de escribir para levantar la mirada y ver a dos chicas paradas a un lado de su mesa mirandola. En medio de ellas estaba una tímida Luna quien la saludo con la mano.</p><p>Todo hubiera estado bien si tan solo esas dos chicas que acompañaban a Luna no fueran chicas de Beauxbatons. Y Fleur no fuera una de ellas.</p><p>"Bonjour Hermione." Saludo una sonriente Fleur.</p><p>Hermione inmediatamente cerró el libro que sostenía y su libreta de apuntes llegó a parar en su bolso.</p><p>"Hola Fluer, Luna, y tu eres?" Pregunto cortésmente la castaña a la chica morena que estaba junto a Fleur la cual no recordaba su nombre.</p><p>"Mishell Araújo mucho gusto." Saludo felizmente la brasileña.</p><p>"Igualmente." Respondio Hermione.</p><p>"Veo que ya conociste a Luna." Exclamó Hermione dirigiéndose a Fleur. En ese momento notó como Mishell la estaba analizando con la mirada. Como si estuviera buscando algo en ella.</p><p>Esto puso a la castaña alerta. El pensar que alguien sospechaba de su secreto la ponía con los pelos de punta, sin mencionar paranoica.</p><p>"Nos conocimos esta mañana, fue muy amable al mostrarnos la biblioteca del lugar. Aunque debo de admitir que no es tan grande como la librería de mi familia." Respondio Fluer dirigiéndose también a Luna.</p><p>"Si bueno lamento escuchar que este lugar no cumple sus espectativas señorita Delacour." Gruño Hermione mirando a la veela que pareció avergonzada al instante por sus palabras antes dichas.</p><p>"Leí tu carta en verano, como va la organización, pido ser la tesorera." Exclamó Luna repentinamente luciendo entusiasmada.</p><p>Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga.</p><p>"Temo que ese puesto ya fue tomado Luna." Pero puedo hacer que seas la segunda al mando." Dijo Hermione mirando como la sonrisa de Luna crecía.</p><p>Era cierto necesitaba a alguien más al mando cuando ella no estuviera debido a su condición, y Hermione estaba segura que Harry o Ron no serían capaces de hacer ese trabajo, la única capacitada y interesada en hacerlo bien era Luna.</p><p>"Estaré encantada de ser la segunda al mando." Respondió Luna sonriente.</p><p>"Si solo trata de no proponer ideas extrañas Luna, ya sabes nada de Nargles ni esas cosas." Exclamó Hermione recordando lo insoportable que se volvía Luna hablando de ellos.</p><p>Esta pequeña platica no estaba pasando desapercibida para Fleur. Mishell en cambio no paraba de mirar a la castaña con una leve expresión de preocupación.</p><p>¿De que hablan? Interrumpió la veela sin pena alguna.</p><p>Hermione guardó silendo mirando a Luna de manera inquieta. No quería que la veela supiera de su pequeña organización la cual ni siquiera estaba formada del todo. Sabía perfectamente que Fleur intentaría unirse y eso no lograría crear la distancia que quería generar con la francesa.</p><p>"Oh, es una organización en defensa de los elfos domésticos creada por Hermione." Hermione lleva planeandolo desde el año pasado." Respondio Luna a una sorprendida Fleur.</p><p>Hermione en cambio estaba cabizbaja con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.</p><p>"¿Cual es el propósito Mione?" Se mostró curiosa Fleur.</p><p>Hermione volteo avergonzada por escuchar a la veela decir el sobrenombre en presencia de las dos chicas que las acompañaban.</p><p>"El propósito es eliminar por completo el maltrato a los elfos domésticos, sabían que hay elfos que nunca recibieron un salario en su vida."</p><p>Al obtener la negativa de Fleur y Mishell, Hermione rodo los ojos.</p><p>"Si bueno ya lo saben, se me hace tarde para mi próxima clase." Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la mano delgada y pálida de Fluer se posicionó en su pecho deteniendola de su huida. Hermione sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho al sentir los dedos en su túnica.</p><p>"Queremos entrar" Exclamó Fleur mirandola a los ojos.</p><p>"¿Queremos?" Dijo en frances Mishell mirando desconcertada a Fleur.</p><p>"Si, si queremos, será una gran oportunidad para acercarme a ella." Respondio Fleur igualmente en frances recordando que la castaña nunca había aprendido del todo el idioma, y podría sacar provecho de eso al querer comunicarse con la brasileña cuando estuvieran en compañía de Hermione.</p><p>Hermione en cambio alzó una ceja al escuchar a ambas chicas hablar en francés. Lo que no sabía Fleur era que paso años aprendiendo el idioma en compañía de su abuela Charlotte. Ahora lo entendía y hablaba a la perfección.</p><p>Hermione miro a Luna que puso una adorable expresión confusa al escuchar a las dos chicas. Ella en cambio siguió mirando con atención.</p><p>"No estoy segura Fleur Madame Maxime nos tiene hasta el cuello. Y que sucede si eres escogida como campeona, esa mujer estará sobre nosotras. Crees que tendrás tiempo para participar en esto y a la vez en el torneo, escuche que estar dentro de una organización lleva mucho trabajo por parte de sus miembros." Respondió Mishell en francés mirando a la veela.</p><p>"Justamente por eso debo entrar Mishell, estaré con ella largas horas, es perfecto y los sabes, es mucho mejor que ese plan tuyo de provocarle celos." Dijo Fleur igualmente en francés sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida de la castaña.</p><p>También sería una buena oportunidad de tener su visto bueno Mishell. Haré que las demás chicas se unan, ella estará agradecida con el gesto no crees. Dijo la veela entusiasmada.</p><p>"Bien, pero espero que sepas lo que haces." Respondio Mishell insegura de que fuera una buena idea.</p><p>Hermione permanecía en silencio tratando de contener su sonrisa y mirando ansiosa el reloj en su muñeca. Necesitaba salir de esta situación incómoda donde aparentaba no entender lo que decían. Sentía que estaba invadiendo una conversación privada.</p><p>"Si entraremos que tenemos que hacer." Hablo Mishell en Inglés mirando a Hermione impaciente.</p><p>Nos encantaría participar en tu organización Mione, y créeme que ayudare en todo lo que me pidas. Hablo Fleur guiñandole a una sonrojada castaña.</p><p>"No."</p><p>La sonrisa de las chicas desapareció de inmediatamente al ver la negativa de Hermione.</p><p>¿"Pero porque no?" Somos perfectamente capaces de entrar." Dijo Fleur con tono molesto en su voz. No estaba dispuesta a soportar otro rechazo más por parte de su pequeña compañera.</p><p>Ya estamos completos, Luna era la única que faltaba. Mintió descaradamente la castaña tratando de esconder la enorme bolsa llena de insignias que sobresalían de su bolso.</p><p>Crei que habías dicho que hoy comenzabas a reclutar miembros, tan rápido los conseguiste. Dijo Luna inocentemente sin percatarse de la mirada molesta que le dirigía la castaña.</p><p>"O esto es lo que llevaran los miembros." Exclamó Mishell tomando la bolsa llena de insignias de la castaña sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. En las insignias se mostraban las iniciales de la organización.</p><p>"Es mi imaginación o no has entregado ninguna." Dijo Fleur intercambiando una mirada cómplice con la brasileña.</p><p>Ahora la veela entendió que Hermione mentía, le dolía que lo hiciera con tal de que no entrara, pero no dejaría que la castaña se saliera con la suya, estaría cerca de su compañera quisiera o no.</p><p>Luna le envió una mirada de desaprobación a la castaña haciendo que Hermione se avergonzara por su mentira. No todos los días se conseguía una mirada desaprobatoria de Luna. Este día cada vez se volvia peor.</p><p>"Bue... bueno todavía no comenzaba a repartir si es a eso a lo que te refieres." Tartamudeo Hermione.</p><p>"Eso significa que no quieres que entremos Mione." Dijo Fleur tocanse el pecho en un signo de dolor.</p><p>Esto es increíble Fleur, Hermione Granger nos está discriminando por ser extranjeras, te esta discriminando a ti por ser una veela. Prosiguió a hablar Mishell con tono fingido de dolor.</p><p>"¿Que? No por supuesto que no jamás voy a discriminar a Fluer por ser una veela, yo no..." Trato de explicarse Hermione con la boca abierta luciendo muy nerviosa.</p><p>Entonces si nos rechazas por ser extranjeras. Termino de decir Fleur tratando de contener su risa al ver lo adorable que se volvia la castaña en su estado nervioso.</p><p>"No tampoco quise decir eso Fleur yo... sabes que, de acuerdo. Pueden entrar." Hermione procedió a sacar un papel y pluma y las apoyo fuertemente contra la mesa.</p><p>"Apunten sus nombres." Dijo la castaña entre dientes.</p><p>Fleur sonrió victoriosa mientras tomaba la pluma y se acercaba a firmar, dicha sonrisa desapareció al ver como en las primeras columnas de la hoja estaban escritos los nombre de Harry Potter junto al de Ron Weasley.</p><p>El ver el nombre del chico pelinegro hizo que su estado de humor recayera. No sabía si soportaría ver al niño Potter cerca de la castaña, sospechando que los chismes del noviazgo con Hermione fueran ciertos.</p><p>"Y deben de pagar cinco galeones por insignia, el dinero recaudado servirá como fondos para la organización." Dijo Hermione observando la reacción que tuvo Fleur al leer los nombres de la lista.</p><p>Talvez su plan de fingir ser novia de Harry si podría funcionar despues de todo.</p><p>Inmediatamente Fleur sacó el dinero y se lo entregó a Hermione en su mano rozando a propósito sus dedos con la suave palma de Hermione.</p><p>"Bien si eso es todo me debo ir, Harry me está esperando." Dijo Hermione terminado de recoger sus cosas. "Les diré cuando será la primera reunión."</p><p>"Por cierto felicidades por ti y por Harry hacen una linda pareja." Se despidió Luna sin ser conciente que sus palabras se sintieron con como cuchillos clavandose en el cuerpo de Fleur.</p><p>"Gracias Luna." respondio Hermione insegura al ver la mirada de la devastada veela. Su corazón se encogió al ver los ojos húmedos de Fleur. Talvez su plan no era una buena idea después de todo.</p><p>"No, es por su bien, si ella está alejada de mi la mantendré a salvo." Se dijo así misma mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la biblioteca como alma en pena.</p><p>Fleur miro a Hermione irse, luego miro cabizbaja la pequeña insignia en su mano.</p><p>Luna miro a Fleur con pesar. "Ella es así, Hermione normalmente no es amigable con desconocidos, talvez sea debido a su condición actual, pero dale tiempo. Dijo Luna sin saber el peso que tenían sus palabras.</p><p>Fleur miro a Luna confundida. ¿A que te refieres con condición actual? Luna la miro con pena en su mirada.</p><p>No es algo de lo que debería hablar sabes, pero talvez sí le preguntas a Hermione ella te lo pueda decir. Hay cosas que no se pueden mantener ocultas en este castillo. Dijo Luna</p><p>Sigo diciendo que mi plan de ponerla celosa hubiera funcionado a la perfección . Dijo Mishell apoyando su mano en el hombro de la veela.</p><p>Olvidalo. Gruño Fleur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer, espero que les gustado el capítulo.</p><p>¿Al parecer Hermione es muy dura con Fleur pero cuanto tiempo creen que durará esto?</p><p>Creen que sea bueno idea que Fleur siga el plan de Mishell.</p><p>Ya falta poco para la noche de luna llena como creen que sucederá. En fin espero que sigan leyendo la historia y les siga gustando.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>